Naruto Nidaime Juubi
by Snip3dow
Summary: Naruto Despues de Morir a manos de Madara el y Kurama son llevados a donde se encuentra con Rikudou Sennin y le explica como ganaron la guerra ademas de hacerle una propuesta que no podria rechasar, Preparate mundo que aqui va el Nidaime Juubi no Kami NarutoXFemKyuubi one girl story Adventure/Fantasy/Humor/Romance M por seguridad
1. Chapter 1

Bueno ahora mismo estoy reescribiendo esta historia para poder darle mas tiempo y arreglar algunos cliches y errores (la letra Ñ quizá?)Sigo algo nuevo en los fanfics (un año y aun nuevo) de todos modos espero poder arreglar esta historia y que a ustedes les guste agregare un cambio de todos modos a la historia dado que me dio un bloqueo mental con el final del capítulo 2 antes no poder seguir de ese modo por eso le daré un giro a la historia (Pueden pensar en el canfín fallido como un tráiler quizá? Naruto siendo sellado?, OC? Han yo prefiero mejor historias de aventura(con algo de romance pero eso no importa) y fantasia, ahora ando con internet y bla bla bla a lo que vienen es a la historia si fueras amable podrias dejar un review? Es lo que me motiva a seguir adelante. Puedo seguir con este AN todo el dia pero sigamos con la historia la mayoría tendrá un deja vu( era si sierto?) Disfruten de la pelicu… Digo Fanfic :D

**Prologo**

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla en medio de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, La rason una persona. Si escucharon bien una persona y esa persona es Madara Uchiha, El Uchiha según dicho mas poderoso (**AN: Todos sabemos quien es madara pero quien no sepa google ahora permítanme adelantar esto *Sonido de adelanto en cinta VHS*) **….Siendo capas de Invocar al gran Nueve…(**Ups falta un poco mas)**Pero aun asi estaba perdiendo contra un niño que tenia no mas de diez y siete Años, aun asi el no dejaría que un niño arruine sus planes para poder completar ** Tsuki no Me(Ojo de Luna) **y el **Mugen Tsukuyomi(Tsukuyomi Infinito) **pero ahora el no podía hacer nada, estaba sellado y esos pensamientos malignos sellados con el mientras que su cuerpo sellado quedo a cargo de **Kirigakure (Encerio… Aldea Escondida en la Neblina), **El problema? Naruto murió, como? Pues de la manera menos esperada de que _El_ muriera

_Agotamiento de Chakra_

En un lugar desconocido y tiempo desconocido

"**Rikudou-JiJi!?**"- Dijo una gran bola de pelos(**Auch! Ok ok) **Ejem ,un gran zorro de nueve colas

En ese momento Naruto estaba sobándose la cabeza dado que acababa de despertar**(1) **y todo le daba vueltas "Ugh… que me paso" dijo mientras miraba alrededor cuando se fijo en Kurama

"Eh Kurama que paso en un momento estaba peleando con Madara y ahora estoy aca, ¡No me digas que me desmaye!, Y por que no estamos en las alcantarillas? Acaso estamos denuevo en ese lugar donde solo pueden entrar jinchuurikis y los bijuus?"-Preguntaba Naruto preocupado por los demás pero de todos modos no hubo respuesta el gran zorro solo estaba mirando hacia adelante con la boca y ojos abiertos**(Claro que naruto no podía ver dado que es un zorro de 5 pisos y le tapaba su nariz)** Justo en ese momento alguien hablo

"Me alegra ver que estés despierto Naruto"- Dijo Rikudou, En eso naruto estaba buscando de donde venia la voz que escucho cuando miro en la misma dirección que miraba Kurama con sus ojos aun abiertos tratando de pasar la impresión de ver denuevo a su mismísimo creador y a quien el veía como una figura paterna

"Y tu quien eres"- Dijo totalmente confundido, mientras que Kurama salía de su trance mirando furioso a Naruto "**Oi, Naruto ten mas respeto, el es el mismísimo creador del ninjutsu moderno**( en el fondo se escuchaba a Rikoudo decir Ninshu**(2)**), **Eso Ninshu pero como tu conoces Ninjutsu además de ser mi creador y a quien yo veo como un padre asi que ten mas respeto" **Advirtió Kurama

"Que!?, El es el creador del Ninjutsu?("Ninshu"),Si eso Ninshu , _Pero es tan Bajito yo me lo imaginaba mas alto" _Dijo Naruto dejando la ultima parte para el mismo

A Rikudou le empeso a bajar un gota por la nuca al ver como los dos se llevaban "Bueno me alegra que se lleven bien entre ustedes pero me podrias poner algo de atención Naruto? Hay algo que tengo que decirte" Dijo Rikudou acercándose al par

"Podrias responderme una pregunta primero Ji-san?" Pregunto Naruto, Kurama sabia que decirle a Naruto que tuviera respeto con alguien era como decirle que no podía comer mas ramen _Imposible_

"Claro, en que necesitas que te ilumine" Respondio Rikudou con una sonrisa pequeña mientras que a Naruto le dio un escalofrio "_No se porque pero me recuerda a Ero-Sennin"_

"Bueno es solo una pregunta pero podría ocasionar algunas mas, pero me gustaría saber donde estamos y que paso con la guerra?" Pregunto Naruto **"Te das cuenta que acabas de hacer dos preguntas?"** " Eh no me fije pero bueno no importa me gustaría saber que paso con la guerra mas que nada me preocupan los demás" Dijo Naruto con una mirada de determinación en su cara

"_Aun muerto se preocupa por los demás" _ Penso Rikudou agrandando su sonrisa un poco mas "_Ok eso lo decide usare el Milagro que me dio Kami para ayudarlo"_

"Bueno responderé ambas, Ahora mismo estamos en el Limbo, ambos están muertos pero aun no se decide si deben ir al infierno o al cielo asi que los traje aquí para hacerte unas preguntas pero como los eh visto hasta ahora me responde cada duda que tenia, En cuando a la guerra, Madara a sido Sellado efectivamente y según tengo entendido lo enterraran bajo el océano con la ayuda de los ninjas de Kirigakure, debo elogiarte aun asi le diste una buena pelea" Dijo Rikudou aun con la sonrisa en su cara

En el otro lado Naruto estaba con la boca abierta a mas no poder y una confusión en su cabeza no sabia si debería estar feliz por que sellaron a Madara o triste por que no podría cumplir con su sueño de ser Hokage, pero aun asi se sentía feliz por sus amigos ya nadie tendría que morir por la culpa de madara, Mientras se reponía el sabio hablo "Ahora que lo sabes, me gustaría preguntarte algo yo a ti, Dime que darias por la seguridad de tus amigos?" Naruto no lo dudo un segundo y hablo "Todo." Naruto dijo como si fuera nada y la sonrisa del sabio desaparecio "Estarias a dar incluso tu humanidad y ser visto como demonio por todo el mundo por su seguridad como cuando eras pequeño?"

"Absolutamente" Respondio naruto con otra respuesta simple, Ambos seres sobrenaturales aun sobre el hecho de conocer a Naruto, quedaron sorprendidos con la facilidad en la que el estaba dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenia para ayudar a sus amigos

"Otra pregunta, aun que esta es un poco rara asi que no preguntes solo respóndeme ok?" Naruto asintió "Ok, entonces si te tuvieras que identificar con algún animal con cual seria?" Naruto puso una cara de confundido pero como le dijo que no preguntara seguramente tendría una razón para hacerlo, asi que se puso la mano en la barbilla en una pose pensativa y después de unos segundo respondio "Bueno si tuviera que identificarme con un animal seria con un zorro, después de todo son Bromistas en esencia además su color naranja y rojo me encanta, ahora vez por que ando con este traje" Respondio Naruto con una sonrisa , mientras que Kurama no se lo esperaba, el dentro del el de algún modo lo sabia, Despues de unos segundos de silencio donde parecía que el sabio estaba pensando el finalmente vino con una respuesta "Eso lo decide" Dijo el sabio sonriendo "De ahora en adelante, Tu Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze , seras conocido como Nidaime Kyuubi no Yoko" Mientras que Naruto y Kurama estaban mas que sorprendidos, el sabio siguió hablando"Por medio del Milagro que me otorgo Kami en persona yo te convertiré en un Zorro demonio para otorgarte el poder para proteger a tus amigos y a la gente que ames" **(No se que paso aquí pero me salio algo raro almenos ya saben a lo que me refiero sierto?), **En ese momento una Luz Blanca empeso a cubrir a Naruto hasta que solo se podía ver luz , después que la luz se desvaneciera apareció Naruto denuevo "**Umm Jiji se que se suponía que debía ser un milagro pero yo no me siento diferente?..." **Dijo Naruto mientras miraba hacia atras y adelante y se fijo que tenia nueve esponjosas colas naranjas meceandoce atras de el ademas de su nueva voz

"**Ok… Eso no me lo esperaba"**Dijo naruto antes de desmayarse

**AN: Muajajaj Suspenso Eso fue por hoy amigos quizás después suba otro capitulo pero ahora ya me tengo que ir a dormir, creo son las 5:39 am en mi país espero que les guste este nuevo fanfic esta vez lo pensé mas adelantado y empese a hacer la historia en mi cabeza primero para que vean que soy listo :D la próxima actualización(ahora si no me voy actualizare mas seguido no una vez al año como antes xD!) será dentro de entre 3 días o 1 semana depende de cuando me demore en escribir esto :D**

**(1) Naruto estaba muerto y por lo tango obviamente despertaría, no llegaría despierto al Limbo diciendo "Hola! Soy naruto y estoy muerto hacia donde queda el cielo?"**

**(2)Ninshu es como Rikudou sennin le dice al ninjutsu o como originalmente se llama no preguntes como lo se esta en el manga si quieres leelo pq yo no dare spoilers**

**Nos vemos en el Proximo capitulo amigos Ja ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Espero que les guste este capitulo, esta vez pondré un cronometro para saber cuanto me demoro en escribir mil palabras ignórenlo si quieren, se que dije entre 3 dias y 1 semana pero me vino la inspiración y además tengo tiempo de sobra para poder escribir el segundo capitulo asi que espero que les guste nos vemos al final **

**Les suguiero que lean el AN del final tiene información importante :DD**

**Capitulo 2(5:52)**

"_**Naruto, Oi despierta OI**__!"- _Gritaba a Naruto que seguía en el suelo después de haberse desmayado al haber descubierto que tenia una 9 colas en la parte de su baja de su espalda

"**Ugh… Que sueño mas extraño tuve" **Decia naruto mientras se fijo en su voz denuevo **"Y me fijo que no fue un sueño después de todo"** Decia naruto mirando hacia atrás para poder ver sus colas 9 esponjosas colas color naranja se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras que naruto suspiraba le pregunto al sabio

"**Entonces Jiji nos podrias explicar que paso desde el principio que estoy algo confundido, según tengo entendido las bestias con colas se formaron a base del Juubi asi que no entiendo como me pudiste convertir en un Bijuu"** Dijo naruto aun sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza en alto

"Bueno Naruto la forma en que te di el poder de ser una bestia con cola fue por medio de un milagro que me dio el mismo Kami y como dijiste que te identificabas con los Kitsunes, yo pensé que quizá seria mejor convertirte en el Nidaime Kyuubi, con este poder podras proteger a tus amigos y a tu gente preciosa, y ahora para poder traerte al mundo de los vivos la única forma que tengo de traerte a la vida es con el **Geddo Rinne Tensei (Reencarnacion del Samsara)** y usare un poco de poder para transportarte a las afueras de **Hi no Kuni(Pais del Fuego),**Si tienes mas preguntas de como transformarte en tu forma de Bijuu completo te sugeriría que le preguntaras a Kurama el sabra mas, En cuanto a ti Kurama ya estas muerto dado que moriste dentro del sello de Naruto y que Naruto tenia el sello abierto te reformaras en otro lugar, Pero yo acelerare el proceso y hare que aparezcas cerca de Naruto dado que veo que ambos se llevan tan bien" Dijo el sabio con una sonrisa mientras que ambos Kyuubi estaban con la boca abierta

**(AN:Naruto no esta en forma de Kyuubi completo solo tiene 9 Colas en la espalda) **

"_**Pero Rikoudo-Jiji naruto no sabe nada de como ser un bijuu, además que es un cabeza dura y Idiota" **_Dijo Kurama mientras que en el fondo se escuchaba a naruto Retar al Kyuubi (Imaginense la cara de naruto cuando el Kyuubi se enoja por que el le da las gracias)

"Para eso te mandare cerca de donde aparecerá naruto, Bueno mi tiempo se esta agotando , tengan en cuenta que aparecerán en un lugar cerca de la frontera de Hi no Kuni asi que les suguiero que empiecen a suprimir su chakra" En ese momento el sabio junto sus dos manos mientras que una luz blanca lo envolvía ambos Kyuubis tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar ciegos, cuando se dieron cuenta que la luz estaba disminuyendo pudieron abrir sus ojos y no podían creer lo que veian estaban en la frontera de Hi no Kuni y Kaze no Kuni y Naruto podía ver como Kyuubi se volvia mas pequeño cada vez hasta que quedo del tamaño de akamaru con 3 colas en la espalda, Mientras sucedia este hecho naruto estaba con la boca abierta y preguntándose como lo hiso, podría hacerlo el también? Varias preguntas rondaban su cabeza pero después tendría tiempo de responderlas.**(AN: Descanso 6:22 635 palabras, Volvi 7:00)**

"**A ver si entendí todo, Morí y Madara fue sellado, se me presenta Rikudou Sennin me dice que ahora soy algún tipo de segundo Kyuubi, me revivio a mi y a ti, tengo 9 colas en la espalda, y estamos en la frontera de Hi no Kuni, lo entendí todo Kurama?" **Pregunto Naruto lo único que recibió fue un asentimiento de cabeza **" Ok, ahora me podrias explicar como puedo cambiar de forma como tu? Se ve genial!" **Dijo Naruto emocionado , Mientras que Kurama salía de su estupor empeso a explicarle

**(AN: Sorry por la falta de reacción entre los dos no se me ocurrio nada, si alguien quiere ser un beta me puede contactar por inbox o me dejan su fb en un review)**

"**Bueno es bastante fácil ahora que eres un Bijuu, No es que me guste que ahora seas uno sino que tienes que comportarte como un bijuu y mas que nada tienes que imponer respeto no dejare que mi Titulo de Kyuubi sea manchado por tu culpa, De todos modos para transformarte tienes que concentrarte en tu cuerpo y hacer que cambie a tu voluntad, Todos los bijuus tienen esta abilidad, dado que para que no los sellen se transforman en humanos con este método, Imagina tu cuerpo cambiando en tu mente, pero te suguiero que no tomes una forma de bijuu completo dado que podría atraer la atención de las aldeas quizá podrias esconder tus colas o transformarte como yo en un zorro de menor tamaño para no atraer la atención." **Le explico Kurama

En ese momento Naruto cerro los ojos y empeso a concentrarse en su cuerpo para que se transformara en una versión de Kurama algo mas pequeña unos 5 centimetros menos alto que Kurama y con dos colas

"**Como me veo?"**Dijo naruto dando un par de vueltas sobre si mismo para poder verse mejor

"**Te ves bien, **_**y bastante guapo" **_Dijo Kurama dejando la ultima parte para si misma

"**Bueno ahora que hacemos? Vamos a konoha a ver como esta?" **Pregunto Naruto mirando alrededor

"**Por mi esta bien, pero quizá deberías volverte humano para que no se asusten de ver dos zorros en la aldea, Yo me volveré pequeño y me subiré a tu hombro" **Dijo Kurama transformándose en un zorro de una cola**(Del tamaño de pikachu imagínenselo :DD)**Mientras que naruto asintió empezando a transformarse en su forma humana, solo que esta vez se puso una capa parecida a la de akatsuki pero sin las nubes y un sombrero de paja (el de kakuzu).

(Su voz humana es normal Rikudou le explico como, aunque no lo haya escrito)

"Te gusta, me lo puse para que no me reconocieran de camino a Konoha" Explico Naruto

"_**Esta bien aunque te sugiero que pienses lo que quieres decir igual que en la guerra, los bijuus tenemos esta abilidad, recuerda ese dato,No quiero que piensen que eres un Loco por hay que habla con los animales" **_Le respondio Kurama

"_Supongo que tienes razón hehe, Bueno vamos a Konoha!" _le Respondio a Kurama

**AN: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, es algo mas corto pero el próximo será de almenos 2000 palabras para compensar y con menos AN por que tome mucho espacio en la historia, creo que fueron mas de 50 palabras pero intentare arreglar eso el próximo capitulo, no se quizá en par de horas comiense a escribir de nuevo a y cierto ahora son las 7:37, 2 horas sin contar el descanso espero que les haya gustado por que me divertí escribiéndolo recuerden 2000 el próximo capitulo o si no me rapo la cabeza es una promesa :D Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

**Dejen un par de reviews quieren?, No? Y si hago esto? Ojos de perrito no Jutsu! Nos vemos **

**Ja ne!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nuevo capitulo ahora no se que decir pero pondré un cronometro igual :DD espero que les guste los espero al final del capitulo, no sean malitos dejen reviews quieren? DD:**

**De camino a Konoha**

"_Y entonces?, que privilegios tiene ser un bijuu además de tener Inmensas reservas de chakra? Sin contar ser un animal gigante_" Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a Kurama que estaba en su hombro

"_**Bueno si me pongo a pensar en ello hay unas poca, Esta la Pseudo-Inmortalidad, que antes que preguntes es la habilidad de no morir por la edad dado que ahora eres una masa de chakra con conciencia no puedes morir por los medios convencionales y si mueres si no estas sellado el chakra que eras se volverá a formar en otro lado por eso nadie puede obtener nuestra carne ni nada de eso después de morir simplemente nuestro chakra deja el cuerpo y como no tiene chakra el cuepo se dispersa como si fuera una invocación,Tambien esta la habilidad de poder hablar con los animales no se porque pero podemos quizá será porque somos chakra pero sinceramente no lo se aparte de eso no conozco otros privilegios, quizá ser temidos pero eso no es lo tuyo tu eres demasiado amable" **_Termino de explicar Kurama

"_¡Oye yo puedo ser temible cuando quiero!" _Respondio Naruto mientras que miraba enojado a Kurama "_Aunque tengo que admitir no soy tan intimidante como tu" _Termino Naruto

"_**Por eso digo tienes que volverte mas intimidante para que no me dejes en vergüenza a mi ya que ahora ambos somos Kyuubi, estoy seguro que algo como esto nunca paso antes pero ahora estamos hablando de un acto de Rikudou-Jiji y Kami-sama mismo ni siquiera yo pude predecir que esto pasaría**_ Dijo Kurama

"_Ok apresurémonos a la villa que quiero ver si ahora todos están bien, ya deberían estar cerca o incluso dentro de la villa" _Naruto dijo subiendo a un árbol para empesar a saltar entre ellos para apresurarse

"_**No crees que seria mejor entrar de incognito para sorprender a tus amigos? Dado que ya has muerto Hehe"**_ Sugirió Kurama

"_Si tienes razón pero creo que mejor será entrar con un nombre falso es muy difícil entrar a la villa sin ser visto, Se que cuando era pequeño siempre escapaba de los anbus pero entrar a la aldea es otra cosa" _Explico Naruto

"_**Que no entiendes naruto?, Ahora que prácticamente eres un Kitsune tus habilidades han incrementado exponencialmente incluyendo el Sigilo asi que no creo que tengas problemas, si te fijas ahora estas saltando por los arboles mas rápido que cuando estabas en tu modo bijuu en la guerra"**_ Explico Kurama

"_Que!?" _Exclamo naruto mientras se fijaba en su velocidad estaba saltando a una velocidad sorprendente si alguien se fijara solo veria una estela negra por donde paso Naruto

"_Ahora que me fijo tienes razón vaya no me esperaba esto prácticamente ahora estoy saltando mas rápido que incluso modo sabio y modo bijuu juntos y eso incluso que no me estoy esforzando, Hehe como seria si empesara a canalizar chakra a mis piernas" _Dicho eso naruto se detuvo en una rama y empeso a canalizar chakra y volvió a saltar solo que esta vez salto mas alto de los arboles de lo que esperaba y empezó a caer al suelo denuevo

"Oh demonios! Aaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Grito Naruto cuando empeso a caer al suelo

**THUD..**

Cuando estuvo en el suelo sintió como Kurama volvió a saltar a su hombro, aunque haya caído mas de cien metros de altura no se sintió tan fuerte, era como si usara **Sennin Mode** el dolor no se sentía tan fuerte

"Ouch… eh? No se sintió tan doloroso como esperaba." Dijo naruto sobándose la cabeza y mirando a Kurama

"_Donde estabas? Pensé que caíste conmigo" _Pregunto Naruto mirando a Kurama confuso

"_**Yo? Yo salte antes de que saltaras para evitar la caída, conociéndote ibas a saltar con poco chakra pero lo que no pensaste es que ahora tienes unas reservas igual o mas grantes que las mias si contamos el modo sabio" **_Explico Kurama

"_Me lo ahubieras dicho antes de saltar no crees?"_ Dijo naruto con una gota bajando por su cabeza

"Naruto?!" Una voz en la espalda de naruto grito

Mientras que Naruto se paraba mientras buscaba su sombrero se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba y se fijo que nada mas ni menos estaba hay mismo Temari mirándolo con su abanico en el suelo y con la boca tapada con su mano,

"Eh, Temari? Que haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Suna" Respondio como si nada

"Nada de eso! Como estas aquí yo vi como enterraron tu cuerpo! Todas las aldeas estuvieron hay y mírate ahora estas aquí como si nada! Te importaría explicarme que te paso?" Pregunto Temari exaltada de ver al héroe del mundo aquí como si nada

"Emm, es algo complicado pero aquí va, Yo morí pero reviví y antes que preguntes esto no es un Edo Tensei estoy vivo de verdad mas de eso no puedo decir, pero me gustaría pedirte que guardaras el secreto, voy a visitar a todos mis amigos y quiero que sea una sorpresa" Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa y una mano atrás de su cabeza

"Es encerio?, digo puedo mantener tu secreto pero todos se volverán locos al ver que su héroe ha vuelto según tengo entendido Konohamaru lleva llorando desde que has muerto nada ni nadie lo puede animar te suguiero que el sea a quien veas primero" Dijo Temari

"Bueno voy de camino a konoha asi que nos vemos en un mar de semanas ire a Suna a saludar a gaara" Respondio Naruto mientras desaparecia a los ojos de Temari por la velocidad

"_Ok ahora tengo una razón mas para apresurarme, Hehe creo que le dare un susto a Konohamaru"_

Dicho esto se apresuró más convirtiéndose en una estela al viajar por los arboles, Pero en el camino se detuvo en una rama pensando como se llamaría para poder entrar a la aldea

"_Oi Kurama tienes alguna idea de algún nombre que podría usar cuando entremos a la aldea?" _Pregunto Naruto mirando sobre su hombro

"_**A mi no me mires no tengo ni idea, además fue tu idea entrar asi a la aldea ya te dije que ahora tienes mas sigilo" **_Respondio Kurama

"_Si lo se pero tenemos que tomar precausion, uno nunca sabe que podría pasar" _ Dijo Naruto empezando a pensar que tipo de nombre podría usar

"_Lo tengo, Arashi Kurama, que te parece?"_ Pregunto naruto

"_**Tenias que usar mi nombre?" **_Pregunto de vuelta Kurama

"_No se me ocurria nada asi que use tu nombre espero no te moleste"_ Respondio sonriendo

Mientras que se detuvo pensó que seria mejor ir caminando y quitarse la banda para que no pensaran que fuera un ataque a la aldea, cinco minutos después llego a la puerta

"Alto, Nombre y rason de su visita" Dijo Kotetsu

"Arashi Kurama, vengo para unas vacaciones del campo" Dijo Naruto canalizando chakra a su garganta para cambiar un poco su voz

"Ok, Firme aquí para poder entrar" Dijo Kotetsu mostrándole un papel, mientras que naruto solo puso una X grande porque no tenia una firma fija y siempre cuando tenia que firmar lo hacia asi

"Muchas gracias disfrute su estadía en Konohagakure no Sato" Dijo Kotetsu tomando el papel

Despues de pasar por la puerta se puso a buscar a konohamaru, fue a Ichiraku y no estaba asi que decidio ir a los campos de entrenamiento, donde se encontró a dos clones verdes abrasándose en frente de una puesta de sol, Mientras que el se retiraba sin hacer ruido para poder escapar

Tambien decidio buscar cerca de la torre hokage pero tampoco estaba hay, asi que decidio preguntarle a un jonin que pasaba por hay

"Disculpe pero usted sabe donde se encuentra Konohamaru Sarutobi en este momento?" Pregunto naruto aun con su voz disfrasada

"Eh?, Konohamaru? Pues el esta en su apartamento, el decidio quedarse con el apartamente de Naruto para hacer honor a su nombre" Dijo el desconocido

"Ah, ok muchas gracias" Dijo naruto mientras salía corriendo hacia su apartamento (notese a velocidad civil pero corriendo)

Cuando llego a su apartamento empeso a tocar la puerta y espero después de unos 5 minutos sin respuesta tomo su llave que seguía debajo de la alfombra y abrió la puerta

Al entrar al apartamento alcanso a dar dos pasos antes de que un kunai se pusiera en su garganta

"¡Quien eres y como sabes de esa llave!" Grito Konohamaru con las marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas

"Eh baja el kunai, soy un relativo a naruto pero necesito hablar contigo te importaría si entro?" Mintio naruto

"Ok, pero te veo haciendo algo fuera de lugar y atacare" Amenazo Konohamaru

"Esta bien, no te preocupes" Dijo naruto cerrando la puerta y empezó a quitarse el sombrero, cuando se lo quito por completo se veía a naruto

"Naruto-Niichan?!, pero como?" Pregunto Konohamaru mientras que tocaba a naruto en su brazo

"No es un henge…, pero como todos vimos como te enterraron en el cementerio, como es posible que estes aquí " Dijo confundido

"Bueno es algo complicado, de echo yo morí pero revivi y antes que preguntes, no es un edo tensei" Respondio Naruto

"Perfecto Nii-chan, ahora podremos volver a entrenar juntos e ir a Ichiraku te extrañe tanto Nii-chan!" Grito Konohamaru emocionado por ver de nuevo a su "hermano"

"Bueno Konohamaru, espero volverte a ver pronto, tengo que hacerme presente con los demás, no vemos" Se despidió naruto y en ese momento desaparecio con su nueva velocidad

Durante toda la tarde estuvo asustando a todos sus amigos y a Teuchi y Ayame (AN: Por si acaso los dueños de Ichiraku) claro que dejo a Tsunade al final para poder asustarla de lo mejor

Al llegar el atardecer hiso su camino hacia la torre hokage y cuando estuvo dentro toco la puerta de la sala del Hokage y al fondo se pudo escuchar un "Pase!" , se quito todo y se puso la banda sin que nadie lo viera y entro a la sala al segundo de entrar le llego una patada en el estomago mandándolo volando a la pared

"¡Quien eres y porque te disfrazaste de Naruto!" Grito una furiosa Tsunade

"¡Tranquila baa-chan soy yo déjame explicarte!" Grito con las manos arriba naruto

"Tienes cinco segundos" Dijo sin paciencia la hokage

"Espera!, te sugiero que pongas un sello de seguridad para poder hablar libremente y que expulses a tus anbus" Explico Naruto aun con las manos en el aire

"Fuera todos!" Grito Tsunade mientras ponía un papel en la pared y una línea de sellos se extendió por toda la sala y después desaparecio

"Ok ahora explicate!" Grito la Hokage denuevo

"Ok, como estoy aquí es algo complicado pero lo hare lo mas entendible posible, Yo mori, pero me revivieron, antes que preguntes no es un Edo Tensei ,pero mas haya no puedo decirte mas información, pero no estoy bajo el control de nadie asi que relájate baa-chan, estoy desde el medio dia en la aldea para poder explicarle a todos lo que paso, aunque me gustaría estar en un bajo perfil por ahora, de echo este zorro que ves en mi hombro es el Kyuubi aunque no lo creas , Oi Kurama crees que puedes crecer hasta tres colas para mostrarle?" Explico mientras miraba a Kurama

"**Claro Naruto dame un momento"** Dijo Kyuubi mientras cerraba los ojos para transformarse

Mientras Kurama crecia la hokage estaba con la boca abierta no pudiendo creer lo que veía y lo que acababa de escuchar, Kurama termino de transformarse y la hokage casi se desmaya pero mantuvo el control

"Otra cosa baa-chan me gustaría dejar de ser shinobi de esta aldea, eh estado pensando y termine pensando que seria mejor que me fuera de la aldea, claro vendré a visitarlos pero ahora mismo necesito salir de la aldea, no me creeras pero ire en una aventura por los países, buscando la paz en el mundo" Explico naruto consiguiendo una cara de susto de Tsunade

"Pero por que quieres irte ibas a ser hokage después de que te diera el sombrero, pero supongo que como hokage no podrias hacer esa búsqueda que quieres, yo como hokage no tengo mas opción que darte esta forma de retiro" Dijo Tsunade pasándole la orden de retiro

"Muchas gracias baa-chan, no te preocupes vendre a visitarlos denuevo" Respondio Naruto con una sonrisa marca registrada

Naruto termino de firmar la orden de retiro y se la entrego a Tsunade y empeso su camino hacia la puerte, pero una voz lo detuvo

"Prometeme que no haras ninguna locura" Le pidió Tsunade a Naruto

"**Vieja, no esperes nada, conociéndolo lo prometerá y en un momento u otro lo hara igual" **Dijo Kurama

"No te preocupes baa-chan intentare no hacer alguna locura" Dijo despidiéndose

Al salir Naruto subio por la pared al techo del edificio del hokage y cuando llego hay canalizo chakra a su boca, el tuvo que mirar a Kurama para que le de el visto bueno pero cuando supo que estaba bien el Empeso

"**¡Preparate mundo que Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto (AN: en forma de fichas, lo siento no pude evitarlo) **

**AN: Ok me tomo bastante tiempo pero lo termine, Uff dos capítulos en un dia no esperaba que mi cerebrito me diera para tanto espero que les guste, para los que no entiendan Naruto quiere buscar la paz que en la guerra no encontró, necesito ideas ah y para el que sugirió harem ni lo pienses lo siento pero es solo kurama , a donde deveria ir naruto primero? Que debería aprender primero? Que debería descubrir? Deveria volverse un dios? Denme ideas no puedo yo solo T.T nos vemos el próximo capitulo ahora serán 3000! Espero que pueda si no esta vez no prometo que me rapo la cabeza mi pelo es hermoso (mentira) y por sierto Review PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Nuevo capitulo yey espero que les guste estuve pensando que publicar asi que aquí va nos vemos al final**

**Caballerooscuro117: No, no será harem será de una sola chica y esa será kurama**

**Capitulo 4:**

Naruto iba caminando por los bosques de **Hi no Kuni **con Kurama en su hombro hablando de temas triviales cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió preguntarle algo a Kurama

"_Oi Kurama, tu dijiste que tenia que entrenar para ser un bijuu cierto?, entonces donde vamos a entrenar?, no creo que a nadie le guste tener dos zorros de mas de cinco pisos entrenando por hay no crees?" _Pregunto naruto mirando hacia su hombro

"_**Pues si, yo lo dije, pero creo que tienes razón, antes no me hubiese importado, pero ahora que somos dos no creo que sea muy bueno, quizá podrias preguntarle a Hachibi si podemos ir de nuevo a la isla tortuga para entrenar, hay varias cosas que tengo que enseñarte, además le damos un susto a hachibi y a bee Hehe" **_Dijo Kurama con una risa al final

"_Entonces que estamos esperando, después del entrenamiento vamos a viajar por los países para ayudar a la gente a buscar la paz" _Dijo convencido naruto

En ese momento, Naruto empezó a saltar por los arboles para llegar mas rápido volviéndose denuevo una estela negra, dado que se volvió a ponerse su capa y sombrero, a la velocidad a la que iban se demorarían unas horas pero nada que Naruto no pueda manejar, además que Kurama iba siguiéndolo ahora del tamaño de tres colas, claro que solo con una para no atraer la atención

**TimeSkip 3 horas**

"_Ya llegamos , y en el camino se me ocurrio la mejor broma de mi vida!, Oi Kurama, como me convierto en la forma gigante como tu?" _Pregunto escondiendo una risa

"_**Bueno es algo mas difícil, tienes que hacer que tu cuerpo cambie a tu voluntad, pero también agregando chakra para formar el cuerpo, no te tomara mucho tiempo dado que es tu forma verdadera ahora" **_Explico Kurama

"_**Pero que tienes pensado hacer?"**_ Pregunto Kurama

"_Ya lo veras, pero te encantara, no dijiste que no podía ser tan intimidante?, ahora lo veremos" _Dijo naruto cerrando los ojos y transformándose en su forma Bijuu y creciendo hasta mas de cien metros hasta quedar prácticamente siendo una copia de Kurama

"_**Que tal?, ahora si me salió bien con pelo y todo, me encantan las colas pueden ser muy útiles" **_Dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama que estaba escondiéndose para no arruinar la broma

"_**Te ves bien, ahora me explicas de que trata la broma?"**_ Pregunto Kurama por segunda vez aun en los arbustos

"_**Tendras que esperar, pero te dare una pista, Hachibi" **_Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para poder hablar con los de la puerta, Todos en la aldea estaban asustados y tensos, pensando que Kyuubi se había reformado y había venido a atacar a la aldea, mientras con naruto empeso a bajar su cabeza para estar a la altura de la puerta

"**Oi Ningen, trae al Raikage y a Bee ahora mismo" **Dijo Naruto con la voz profunda que le otorgaba el modo bijuu completo, mientras que los guardias de la puerta solo podían mientras temblaban y salían corriendo a buscar al raikage y a bee

"_**Debo admitir, fue gracioso, le viste la cara? Casi se orina los pantalones" **_Dijo Kurama aun escondido en el follaje

**En la oficina del Raikage**

"¡Lord Raikage!" Se escuchaba gritar a una persona afuera de la oficina hasta que entro apresurado y sin aliento

"¡Kyuubi… Esta fuera de la aldea.. Esta llamando por usted y por Bee-sama!" Grito el mismo guardia ahora consiguiendo aliento

Mientras que el guardia intentaba recuperar el aliento, el raikage estaba con los ojos abiertos y con la boca abierta, pero aun asi conservo su seño fruncido**(creo que siempre esta con el seño fruncido nunca lo eh visto levantar una ceja) **Se quito su capa de kage y el sombrero y fue a buscar a bee

**Timeskip: 15 Minutos**

"_**No crees que se esta demorando un poco?, no que era el mas rápido además de mi padre?" **_Pregunto naruto

"_**Bueno debe de estar buscando a bee" **_Respondio Kurama

En ese momento dos figuras empezaron a salir de la aldea mirando a Naruto que seguía en su forma bijuu y estaba mirando hacia abajo

**(AN: No pude hacerme de una idea de como escribir la personalidad de bee asi que solo lo pondré como si fuera una persona normal además de que no se rapear, menos escribir un rap)**

"Oi Kyuubi por que estas en la aldea?! No habias muerto junto a naruto?" Grito A

"**Callate ningen, yo vine a hablar con hachibi, después hablare contigo!" **Respondio Naruto intentando ser lo mas intimidante posible, cosa que no le salía muy bien, pero quien se fija en eso cuando tienes a un zorro de cien metros al frente tuyo, el Raikage no tuvo otra opción que obedecer no quería que el Kyuubi atacara la

"**Oi, Bee deja salir a hachibi necesito hablar con el sobre algo importante, es sobre naruto" **Explico Naruto mentalmente reprimiendo una risa

"Esperen vayan a un campo de entrenamiento no quiero que la aldea entre en pánico mas de lo que esta por tenerte aquí Kyuubi" Explico A

"**Bien, no tengo problema con eso, vamos bee" **Dijo Naruto

**TimeSkip:10 Minutos en el campo de entrenamiento (si se muchos timeskip sorry)**

"**Bien bee deja salir a hachibi necesito hablar con el" **Ordeno Naruto con Kurama siguiéndolo de cerca aun en los arbustos, bee empeso a cambiar a su forma bijuu completo, cuando termino estaba el gran hachibi en su lugar

"**Bien Kyuubi que necesitas de mi?" **Pregunto Hachibi

"**Bueno, técnicamente no necesito nada, solo quería mostrarte algo" **Dijo Naruto empezando a cambiar a su forma humana, mientras A y Hachibi estaban con la boca abierta

"Ola chicos, Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto de entre los muertos!" Exclamo naruto haciendo una pose heroica, haciendo que todos abrieran mas los ojos si era posible

"Como estas aquí naruto!? Todos vimos como te enterraron!" Pregunto A

"Bueno es algo complicado _Cuantas veces ya eh explicado esto? _Tecnicamente yo mori, pero revivi gracias a un milagro de Kami-sama y Rikudou Sennin aunque no creo que se lo crean es verdad, y Kurama murió conmigo pero el también revivio dado a que Rikudou acelero el proceso de recuperación" Explico Naruto como si nada rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa

"Tambien hay algo que quería explicarles, hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar solos? Sin anbus ni nada?" Dijo Naruto mientras que miraba a los arboles

"Claro, pero cuando lleguemos al lugar nos tienes que explicar todo lo que acaba de pasar, esta bien por ti Naruto?" Pregunto A mientras que hacia una seña a sus anbus para retirarse

"No tengo problemas aunque hay algunas cosas que no puedo revelar, por ejemplo como es Rikudou sennin o cosas asi" Dijo Naruto haciendo una señal a Kurama para que subiera a su hombro

**TimeSkip 30 minutos en una sala sellada contra ruidos (Ultimo Timeskip)**

"Bueno ahora que estamos solos los cuatro, les explicare todo" Dijo empezando a explicarles como murió y conocio a Rikudou y se volvió un Kyuubi, como volvió a la vida y todo, ganando una mirada de asombro de los demás por excepción del Kyuubi

"Esa es la razón por la que vine aquí, quería pedir que si podríamos ir a la isla tortuga para un entrenamiento, por que según Kurama y yo a nadie le gustaría tener dos zorros gigantes pelear o entrenar cerca de alguna aldea o en cualquier lugar" Explico Naruto, mientras pensaba en la guerra

"Alto!, me acabo de acordar de algo, si Madara tenia a los bijuus sellados en su interior, eso significa que los demás bijuus están sellados también?! Que les habrá pasado!" Empeso a ponerse nervioso al pensar que les habrá pasado a sus amigos

"**Tranquilízate naruto, Tu te fijaste cuando Son estaba sellado, tenia las cadenas cierto?, esas cadenas son puestas por la voluntad del usuario asi que cuando lo sellaron las cadenas debieron haberse roto y los bijuus podrían escapar" **Explico Kurama para calmar a su amigo, lo que sirvió bastante el ya estaba comenzando a sudar al pensar en sus amigos sellados

"Kyuubi tiene razón, los bijuus se dispersaron después de la guerra, al ser des-sellados pudieron escapar, ninguna aldea tiene idea de donde podrían estar los bijuus en este momento" Explico A

"En cuanto a la isla tortuga, yo puedo arreglar eso, de hecho la isla tortuga después de la guerra se quedo quieta asi que el viaje no es de mas de dos días al partir de acá" Termino de explicar A

"Entonces que estamos esperando para salir, tengo que entrenar para poder ser un buen Bijuu no quiero defraudar a Kurama que dejo su confianza en mi" Dijo Naruto mirando sobre su hombro para darle un guiño a Kurama

"Bien entonces, hoy te puedes quedar aca en la aldea y partir mañana, aun que tengo una pregunta" Dijo A

"Dispara vaquero" Dijo riendo Naruto volviendo a mirar al Raikage

"Bueno, es que ahora me fije que andas sin tu banda de konoha acaso desertaste o algo asi?" Pregunto A mirando seriamente a Naruto

"No, no deserte yo tome mi retiro de las fuerzas shinobis para poder buscar la paz en el mundo, y no, no me pondré como Pein diciendo que soy un dios ni cosas asi, solo quiero buscar la paz" Dijo con una sonrisa triste mirando a Kurama

"Despues de todo, desde que naci nunca eh podido tener un momento de paz, a lo máximo era cuando dormia, pero la mayoría de mis sueños eran de ataques que tenia cuando era niño, aveces incluso no podía dormir por el miedo de que alguien me matara mientras dormia" Explico naruto aun con su sonrisa triste en su cara

"Por eso ahora, quiero buscar la paz, no para los demás, para mi, y poder compartirla con los demás y asi tener un mundo mejor para todos" Dijo Naruto con una mirada de determinación en su cara

"Bueno, entonces tienes todo el apoyo de parte de **Kumogakure(Aldea escondida en las nubes)" **Dijo sonriendo A, cosa que no había echo hace mucho tiempo

"Por ahora quédate en la aldea, partiremos mañana a las 9:00 am a la isla tortuga, disfruta de la aldea" Dijo el Raikage

**AN: Si, si se que dije que serian 3000 palabras pero me canse hoy, quizás suba otro capitulo para completar las 3000 pero no creo que sea hoy, nos vemos en otro capitulo y **_**REVIEW PORFAVOR!**_

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snip3dow esta de vuelta y con mas animos que nunca, si, si se que desapareci un tiempo, pero eso fue porque mi pc estallo, literalmente, se quemo el ventilador y todo eso que no entiendo y perdi un Word de 7000 palabras que tenia pensado subir, ahora estoy escribiendo rápido por que es 19 de agosto y espero poder subir esto hoy, ahora la historia esta algo comprimida, bueno sin nada mas que añadir a por la historia**

Isla Tortuga(me salte el viaje)

Naruto y Kurama se encontraban caminando hacia la entrada de La cascada de la Verdad mientras conversaban sobre el entrenamiento, o mejor dicho Naruto prácticamente suplicándole a Kurama que le explicara de que trataba el entrenamiento

"Porfavor Kurama, en que vamos a entrenar lo has mantenido secreto durante todo el viaje, no crees que meresco alguna pista por lo menos?" Pregunto Naruto

"**Ahh, Naruto enserio llevas preguntando lo mismo durante todo el viaje, no te cansas? Por que yo si, bueno si tanto quieres saber te lo dire, Mientras veníamos en el viaje me comunique con los demás Bijuus para juntarnos en el templo de la cascada, tenemos una sorpresa para ti, pero ahora ya no lo es, estas feliz ahora?" **Dijo Kurama

"Oh… Bueno si estoy feliz, pero ahora me intriga mas que es la sorpresa, podría ser algún jutsu?, AAhh la duda me esta comiendo por dentro" Dijo Naruto cómicamente mientras entraban al templo emocionado de ver a sus amigos bijuus de nuevo

Al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento Naruto se encontró con una imagen perfecta de todos los bijuus excepto Hachibi que aun seguía en el sello de Bee, pero no por mucho dado que Hachibi acababa de salir de su sello para darle su Regalo(AN: Autor se rie de ti si pensaste que lo diría)

Cuando todos los bijuus se juntaron en un circulo alrededor de Naruto empezaron a hablar, pero no sin antes que Naruto los empesara a saludar

"Hola chicos, como les ha ido desde que me fui?, no creerán el susto que me di cuando pensé que quedaron sellados con madara, pero Kurama me explico como lograron salir" Saludo Naruto

"**Bueno nos ha ido bien, excepto por el hecho que aun tenemos que pagarte por salvarnos de Madara Naruto-kun esa es la razón por que nos hemos juntado frente a ti" **Dijo la siempre seria Nibi

"Pagarme?, No, no, no, ustedes no me deben nada, yo solo hice lo que cualquiera con medio cerebro habría hecho" Dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por su Amigo peludo

"**Creo que eso se aplica perfectamente contigo Naruto Hahaha" **Se rio Kurama, antes de parar para empesar el proceso pendiente, Naruto solo lo ignoro antes de seguir

"Entonces para que se juntaron aquí?, yo pensé que ahora iban a querer una vida pacifica sin Jinchuurikis para poder descansar de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente" Pregunto Naruto

"**Ese era el plan hasta que Kurama nos informo que de algún modo volviste a la vida, por eso todos los bijuus nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, Dado que **_**tu**_** nunca pudiste tener una vida pacifica como tu dijiste, todos acordamos de otorgarte con la vida pacifica que nunca pudiste tener al coronarte el nuevo Juubi no Kami, para que puedas vivir pacíficamente finalmente, ¿Como? Te preguntaras, el método que usaremos, es que ahora que eres una Masa de chakra, no tienes limites en cuanto poder puedes tener, pero al ser una Masa de chakra no te puedes volver mas fuerte a menos que alguien te otorgue chakra, esa es la razón por que nos hemos juntado aquí, en este mismo día tu te volverás el verdadero dios, no un dios mortal si no una verdadera entidad divina, aun mayor que Kami mismo, el Juubi contra quien peleaste antes de ser sellado en madara hay viste una parte del poder, pero Juubi siempre tuvo una debilidad importante que era lo único que impedia que tomare el lugar de Kami" **Dijo Chomei ganando una cadena de emociones desde Naruto, empezando por Confucion, Shock, comprencion y otra vez Shock y confucion

"Que debilidad?" Dijo un Naruto inseguro mirando hacia Chomei

"**Inteligencia"** Dijo Chomei y al ver la mirada confusa de naruto decidio seguir **"Sin inteligencia, el Juubi era solo una Arma de destrucción masiva al no tener voluntad, solo la necesidad de destruirlo todo, una vez que tu obtengas el poder de Juubi, técnicamente Toda, TODA la realidad estará a tu servicio, contando que la misma realidad se doblara ante tu voluntad, cosa que Juubi no pudo dado a que no tenia Voluntad, al pelear contra Madara siendo el Jinchuuriki del Juubi lo único que obtuvo fue el chakra de todos nosotros, pero el chakra al no ser dado por voluntad de nosotros quedo una versión mucho menos poderosa del Juubi sellada dentro de el, tu nunca viste el verdadero poder del Juubi, cosa que podras ver dentro de unos minutos" **Termino Chomei

**(Sorry si es que querían, que Naruto preguntara mas cosas, se questionara a si mismo o cosas asi, pero me lo saltare (Autor esta cansado) y ire justo el momento de la transferencia de chakra)**

"**Ok Naruto quiero que te concentres en que el Chakra no te sobrepase, piensa en el entrenamiento de Chakra natural si quieres es la manera mas fácil, tienes que tener en cuenta que no te dejes dominar por el chakra, también como cuando tomaste mi chakra y te dominaron los pensamientos maliciosos" **Explico Kurama poniendo su pata (mano?, es como una mescla xD) encima de Naruto seguido por los demás bijuus

"Lo tienes Kurama, te mostrare que puedo tomarlo todo( pun not intended)" Dijo Naruto poniendo su puño debajo de todas las bestias con cola

Y asi el proceso de transferencia de chakra empezó, al principio fue fácil pero mientras mas chakra tomaba naruto mas fuerte el instinto dominante era, pero nada que naruto no pudiera controlar, el instinto era tan fuerte que obligo a Naruto a gritar para evitar perderse entre el chakra

**TimeSkip: 10 minutos**

Luego de la transferencia de chakra Naruto cayo de rodillas frente a los bijuus dado al dolor de tener casi todo el chakra de los bijuus (recuerden, el ya tenia las reservas del tamaño de kyuubi asi que los bijuus solo le dieron como 90% de su chakra)

"Que…. Sucede… ahora…?" Dijo entre respiraciones Naruto

"**Ahora Kami debería aparecer, o por lo menos eso me dijo Rikudou-Jiji antes de morir, el dijo que cuando un Juubi fuera creado y alfin tuviera una conciencia Kami aparecería frente a el/ella"** Dijo Kurama mirando hacia el cielo

Justo cuando Kurama dejo de hablar una luz demasiado fuerte cubrió a Naruto que cego a todos, después de que la luz se disipara una persona en una bata….. no se me ocurre como poner a Kami, tengo poca imaginación…. Es Kami lo dejare a tu imaginación

"_Que sucede aquí?, acabo de sentir una presencia divina gigantesca!" _Dijo Kami mirando hacia los bijuus sin siquiera mirar hacia Naruto "_Hola Bijuus, a quien escogieron para el titulo de Juubi?, al ver que todos están aquí deduzco que escogieron a alguien mas para el titulo, quien es el afortunado?" _Dijo Kami buscado por los alrededores buscando a quien se volvió Juubi

"Oi! Que estoy aca abajo! " Grito Naruto agitando los brazos para obtener la atención de Kami que estaba a la altura de las cabezas de los bijuus

"_Eh?" _Dijo Kami mirando hacia abajo _"Tu quien eres?, no creo que el sea el Juubi cierto?" _Dijo Kami mirando hacia los bijuus buscando de algún signo de que sea una broma, al no encontrar ninguna señal, Kami bajo al nivel de Naruto _"Eres tu Juubi-sama?, yo me esperaba algo mas grande o mas emocionante"_

"Sere pequeño pero aun asi, los bijuus me dieron su chakra para volverme Juubi, asi que si no te molesta Kami-sama, me podrías decirporque estas aquí?" Pregunto Naruto

"_Lo siento, Juubi-sama por ignorarlo, eh venido hasta aquí para darle las malas noticias"_ Dijo Kami

"Eh?, bueno vamos a escucharlas , pero antes para con eso de –sama no se me da que me den tanto respeto por ser el Juubi que no eh sido por mas de 20 minutos, llámame Naruto nada mas"

"_Lo que sucede, es que no se supone que haya un Juubi no Kami, por la razón es que es demasiado poderoso, incluso mas poderoso que yo, la única razón por la que el ultimo Juubi no me destrono es por que no tenia la inteligencia para poder lograrlo, por esa razón las leyes cósmicas (_**No se me ocurrio otra manera de hacer avanzar la historia hehe)**_dictan que no es posible que hayan dos seres de fuerzas inmensurables y todo poderosas, solo uno puede haber, por esa razón te pido Naruto, si no quieres que el universo como lo conocemos termine siendo destruido de adentro hacia afuera, si mi memoria no me falla tienes 10 horas para dejar esta dimecion, o será destruida"_

"QUE?!" grito Naruto saltando en su lugar "Que voy a hacer ahora?!, todos mis amigos los perderé, no los podre volver a ver Kurama, Konohamaru, Tsunade-nobaachan, los bijuus, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Lee, Neji (AU, el no murió en la guerra hehe),Tenten " Recito Naruto recordando a sus amigos de la infancia, y todo lo que pasaron juntos "Desearía que estuviesen aquí, asi podría despedirme"

En ese instante catorce nubes de humo se vieron alrededor de Naruto asustándolo y sorprendiendo a todos los demás, dentro de la nube se escuchaban muchas preguntas de quien sea que estuviere hay adentro como "que sucede" "Donde estoy" y cosas asi

Despues de que la nube de humo se disipo y se podía ver a todos los anteriormente nombrados alrededor de Naruto prenguntandole que había pasado, por que estaban aquí y porque estaban con todos los bijuus alrededor de ellos, Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido

"Kami-sama tu hiciste esto?" Dijo Naruto mirando hacia Kami

"KAMI-SAMA!" gritaron todos en unisono mirando tambien

"_Yo?, claro que no, como los Bijuus te ahubieran dicho, la Realidad ahora esta a tus ordenes,al decir *Desearia que estuviesen aqui* usaste por primera vez tus poderes como Juubi, en cuanto a Kurama-chan aquí, no te preocupes, el podrá ir contigo a cualquier otra dimensión que vayas, de todos modos creo que debería darte una pista de como usar tus poderes para moldear la realidad, yo por ejemplo cuando quiero moldearla pienso en algo asi *que aparezca un pastel en mis manos, click*" _Dijo Kami poniendo sus manos al frente como sosteniendo algo, y al instante un pastel apareció con plato y todo "_Pero ahora creo que deberías despedirte de tus amigos" _Dijo Finalmente Kami

Naruto tomo su consejo y se acerco a sus amigos, al explicarles todo ellos prácticamente quedaron con la boca en el suelo pues no se lo creían, el ultimo de la clase, aquel que no podía hacer bien un **Bunshin no Jutsu, **el que fallo tres veces el examen de la Academia ahora el ser mas poderoso en todos las dimensiones, esto fue mas alla que lo que podían incluso soñar, al empesar a despedirse de todos Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un par de lagrimas, el no podría volver a ver a sus Amigos, su familia, pero de una u otra manera lo soporto

_*_No puedo quedarme aquí, si me quedo mucho mas tiempo el Universo colapsara, es lo mejor para todos* Penso Naruto soltando otra lagrima y agachando la cabeza

"Muchas gracias por todo chicos, sin ustedes… *Gulp* no podría haber podido llegar hasta aquí, ustedes son todas mis personas preciosas… No, ustedes son mi familia, esto es muy difícil para mi pero es lo mejor para todos, yo ahora me voy.. PERO!, no se preocupen, de una u otra manera encontrare alguna forma de venir a visitarlos, aun si eso significa que tengo que desafiar a Kami que esta aquí mismo, Nunca podría abandonar a mi Familia menos en un momento asi después de la guerra, Espero que todos vivan una vida feliz … Y baa-chan"

"….Si?..." Dijo mientras soltaba lagrimas sin parar

"Asegurate que Konohamaru reciba entrenamiento intensivo, por que cuando venga a visitarlos en algunos años, Quiero ver a Konohamaru con tu sombrero!, Bueno supongo que es hora de partir, donde llegaremos eso no puedo decir pero nunca los olvidare amigos, que todos llegen bien a donde quedaron" *Click* y con eso todos desaparecieron mientras que naruto se secaba las lagrimas para mirar a Kami a la cara

"_Me tome la molestia de abrir un portal aleatorio a alguna Dimencion que no tenga poblemas que estes hay, Nos veremos alguna otra vez, ahora tienes que partir." _Dijo Kami posando al lado del portal ( Imaginence un portal de Portaltm pero de color Blanco adentro y en las esquinas)

"Bueno Kurama parece que nos embarcamos en otra aventura en un lugar desconocido, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo" Dijo Naruto posando su puño hacia Kurama

"**Es bueno saber que puedo mantenerte lejos de lios, Naruto" **Dijo Kurama entrando al sello de Naruto después de haber chocado puños

"Aquí Vamos!" Dijo saltando al portal en forma de bala de cañon

**LEAN! LEAN! ****LEAN! LEAN! LEAN! LEAN! ****LEAN! LEAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**El proximo capitulo es un capitulo especial porque se quedara en esa dimencion por solo un capitulo, para probar como quedo, si quedo bien quisas se vuelva una temporada normal, si no pasamos a la siguiendo que la tengo planeada**

**PISTAS: Dios….. Llama ( animal) …. Monstruos de Bolsillo **

**Quien logre adivinar el los REVIEWS se gana una galletita virtual y estar en un Minicorner de reviews agradenciendole por su participación y responder cualquier pregunta que tengan**

**AN: El capitulo mas fluido que eh podido escribir hasta ahora hehe espero poder publicar mas seguido, esto fue como una compresión de mi capitulo de 7000 palabras que fue borrado junto a mi pc :C menos mal que me acordaba, espero que les haya gustado ahora intentare seguir escribiendo para tener uno dento de la siguiente semana **

**Con eso me retiro por hoy y nos vemos el próximo capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas pues que hacen, empese a escribir este capitulo el 25 de agosto , aun nadie a hecho alguna review, bueno lo publique hace que 20 minutos, aun asi espero que puedan poner una que otra review , aun nadie descubre el acertijo hehe a con la historia**

**Capitulo Especial (Apuesto que nadie se espera que Crossover es)**

_En algún lugar del cielo_

"WHOAAA!, QUE SUCEDE!"gritaba un rubio haciendo paracaidismo por los cielos… pero sin paracaídas

"KURAMA HAS ALGO!" grito denuevo

"**Meh, ando con sueño después de todo lo que a pasado, que te preocupa, eres inmortal ahora, no es como si esta caída te pudiera hacer algo, además yo creo que el suelo será lo único que se rompa cuando caigas"**

Naruto lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y poner su mano en su cara (facepalm no se como es en español hehe), por la reacción de su compañero pero después penso

Bien si iba a caer, podría disfrutar la caída libre, después de todo como dijo Kurama el es Inmoral

"WHOOOOHO!, NO ES TAN MALO DESPUES DE TODO!" Grito Naruto, dejando al aire parte de su transformación para dejar que sus orejas y colas salieran

Despues de mas o menos 50 segundos de descenso empezó a prepararse para el aterrizaje dando un par de vueltas antes de la caída y al llegar al suelo dejando un agujero de mas de 10 metros en el piso, lo que el podía ver era que estaba siendo apuntado por seis animales entre las que podía reconocer eran un tigre, una grulla, un mono, una serpiente, una mantis?, y un panda? Todo esto entre cuestión de segundos para que todos estuvieran listos para atacar

"Whoa, esperen un segundo!, no vengo a hacer daño a ninguno de ustedes-dattebayo" Dijo un Naruto con las manos arriba

"Ha!, como si _tu _pudieras hacernos daño, no sabes quienes somos?, somos-" Decia el panda pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

"Pues, son un Panda, un tigre, un mono, una grulla, una mantis, y una víbora, o almenos eso veo, pero ese no es el punto, alguien me podría decir por que me están intentando atacar?" Dijo Naruto

Los seis se miraron entre si, para ver si alguno tenia algo que decir, al ver que nadie se oponía empezaron a hablar de nuevo

"Enserio no sabes quienes somos?, somos bastante famosos por aquí, o al menos eso nos dicen" Dijo la víbora

"Umm" Naruto no podía venir con una buena escusa, asi que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza "Pues, soy algo nuevo en este pueblo, asi que no tenia idea que ustedes eran gente importante hehe" Dijo inspeccionando a los demás, dado que aun no bajaban su guardia decidio volver a hablar

"Quienes son de todos modos?, por la forma de sus movimientos diría que son gente de artes marciales" Dijo Naruto dando a conocer sus pensamientos

"Bueno los seis de nosotros somos maestros de kung fu, pero Po el panda, es el guerrero dragon, puede ser gordo-", "Oi!", "Pero es igual de talentoso en Kung fu como nosotros" Dijo Mono

Al terminar la explicación todos bajaron su guardia, pero seguían mirándolo esperando que el diera su nombre, el se quedo pensando si es que debía darle su verdadero nombre, al final se decidio

"Juubi, me dicen Juubi" Dejo pasar un momento antes de seguir hablando "Se podría decir que yo también practico artes marciales, varias de hecho pero quizás no hayan escuchado de ellas, vengo de un lugar muy lejano " Termino Naruto

"Que?, vienes del cielo? Eso es bárbaro!, eres algún tipo de _Tenshi(angel)_?" Dijo Po, Naruto al haber sido descubierto, no tuvo mas opción que decirles quien era, o eso pensaba el dado que Po solo estaba jugando pero todos aquí sabemos que tan denso puede ser Naruto

"Angel?!, Haha claro que no, mas bien Kami" Dijo Naruto forzando una sonrisa con un gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza, mientras que los demás los miraban como si estuviera loco

"Kami?, Ha, no te creo, si eres Kami que todos dicen que puedes hacer milagros y todo eso, pues hace un milagro, como hacer llover o algo asi" Dijo Po retándolo

"Bueno si quieren lluvia, no dire que no, pero después no se quejen, la quieren con truenos o algo especial?" Dijo Naruto con un tono que fácilmente se podría confundir con sarcasmo

Po que aun no le creía le siguió el juego

"Pues una tormenta que mas, con truenos y tornados" Dijo Po siguiéndole el juego

"Ok, conste con que les adverti, *Aparecera una tormenta con truenos y tornados, click*" Dijo Naruto dejando la ultima parte para el, en un instante una tormenta terrible empezó a azotar contra todos

"Ahh!, detenla! OK, ok te creemos haz que se detenga" Dijo grulla, que temía que sus plumas se mojaran

"Ok" Simplemente dijo Naruto y con un pensamiento la Tormenta termino igual de rápido como vino

"Ok, eres Kami, pero porque viniste al valle de la paz?" Dijo un dudoso Po imaginando que quizás haya enfadado a Kami-sama

Naruto lo pensó un momento antes de responder

"Bueno pues, allá arriba uno se aburre sin nada que hacer saben?, vine a ver si hay algo interesante para hacer, aunque lo que quiero ahora es algo de ramen Hehe" Mintio naruto antes de volver a decir la verdad al final

"Ramen?, que es eso?" Dijo Tigresa

" Ya saben Fideos, el mejor es el Miso Ramen, con huevo, tufu, y salsa de miso claro son los mejores fideos de todo el mundo, y díganmelo a mi que eh estado en Casi todo el mundo"

"Haha, hasta a Kami-sama le gustan los fideos, Oye oye que tal si tenemos una competencia para comer? Se de un buen lugar donde venden esos fideos, es en mi casa, mi papa prepara los mejores fideos de toda china!" Exclamo Po

"Encerio?! Genial!, quiero probarlos, pero te apuesto a que no son mejores que los de Ichirakus" Dijo Naruto entusiasmado hasta que se acordó de algo

"Esperenme un momento llamare a mi amigo que venga también, Oi! Kurama ven a saludar a nuestros nuevos amigos quieres?, asi podemos ir juntos a la casa de Po" Dijo Naruto en voz alta

"_**Nah, prefiero quedarme aquí, no ando con muchos ánimos de salir hoy" **_Dijo Kurama desde el sello, pero la verdad es que no sabia que hacer, no podía mostrarle su forma humana aun a Naruto, no frente de sus amigos, tenia que ser algo mas personal, quizá antes de ir a dormir se dijo a si misma (Sep aunque sea un capitulo especial aun cuenta como algo para la historia no?)

"Bueno por lo menos ven a saludar a los demás" Dijo Naruto con un suspiro, mientras que a Kurama se le ocurrio la idea de copiar un poco a Tigresa, pero con una Yukata para ser mas específicos, y con el hocico un poco mas largo y claro como hombre, dado que la vista de su forma hembra era solo para Naruto

"_**Sigh, ok saludare para que me dejes de molestar por hoy, hemos estado despiertos por mas de 48 horas sabes tu también podrias tomar un par de horas de descanso, seras Kami pero aun tienes que descansar un poco no?" **_Dijo Kurama un poco mas alegre esta vez y con un *Puff* de humo apareció al lado de naruto, en su Yukate con sus nueve colas y orejas arriba de su cabeza y claro sus ojos rajados y rojos sangre

"Bueno chicos este es mi amigo de toda la vida, Kurama antes conocido como Kyuubi no Yoko" Dijo Naruto con una mano al aire para presentar al Kyuubi

"Espera, eh leído sobre leyendas sobre el Kyuubi, dicen que es un demonio que con una de sus colas puede hacer huracanes y terremotos, pero un demonio en todo caso, por que usted esta con un Demonio, pensé que Kami-sama odiaba los demonios" Dijo una dudosa tigresa con una expresión que sus amigos casi nunca veían…Miedo

"Hahaha, no tienes por que preocuparte tigresa, después de todo esta conmigo, y no es tan malo, mientras que no lo despiertes muy temprano, puede tener un genio del demonio, literalmente Hehe" Dijo Naruto aun con su mano detrás de la cabeza "Aunque la parte de que era un demonio muy fuerte es verdad, pero yo lo eh tenido sellado por mi padre dentro de este sello" Dijo Naruto mostrándole el sello a los demás en su barriga "Pero hace tiempo nos volvimos amigos, no tienen que preocuparse con que los mate o algo asi, solo asegúrense de nunca despertarlo nunca, el sabe cuando despertarse" Dijo Naruto

"Oye Kami-sama-"

"Dime Naruto no soy alguien que ande con formalidades, aha! Se me ocurrio una idea para que aprendan mas de mi, una adivinanza, cuantos años creen que tengo" Dijo Naruto mirándolos con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados "tienen un intento cada uno, adelante"

"Umm 10.000 años?" Intento víbora

"No, ni cerca" Dijo Naruto

"20.000?" Dijo Mono

"Frio, frio" Dijo con una risa

"5.000?" Dijo Mantis

"Nope" Repitió Naruto

"2000?" Dijo la siempre calmada tigresa

"se acercan" Volvio a decir Naruto

"1000?, no creo que seas tan joven" Esta vez dijo grulla

"Tampoco" Dijo Naruto

"que esperas que creamos que el ser mas poderoso del universo tiene menos de 1000 años de edad?" Dijo Po

"Hehe, por algo es una adivinanza la respuesta casi siempre de las adivinanzas es la menos esperada" Dijo sus palabras de apoyo naruto

"Entonces cuentos años tienes?, no creo que seas tan joven" Dijo una dudosa víbora

"Yo tengo 17! Ahaha!" Exclamo Naruto mirando como las mandíbulas de los demás caia hasta el suelo

"Oh, Kami, ósea yo, deberían haber visto sus caras, podía jurar que escuche sus mandíbulas dislocarse" Naruto tomo un respiro "Pero tengo 17 años y si quieren saber desde cuando soy Kami, no les hará ninguna gracia, pues soy Kami desde hace 2 horas atrás!" Dijo Volviendo a reir y dejando a los demás estupefactos

"En todo caso" Dijo Naruto limpiándose una lagrima de risa "Quisiera que alguno de ustedes me ayudara en un combate de entrenamiento, quisiera poder acostumbrarme lo mas rápido posible, quien es el mas resistente en una pelea de los seis?"

"Esa seria tigresa ella es la mas barbara de los seis , una vez me estaba ayudando a entrenar y la golpee en la palma con toda mi fuerza, fue tan dura que mi brazo quedo muy dolorido después de eso" Dijo Po algo menos alegre de lo normal

"Bueno Tigresa te gustaría intentarlo?, no te preocupes no hare nada que te pueda dañar permanentemente" Dijo asegurándola naruto

"Bueno, me gustaría probarme en un combate contra Kami, seguramente eres fuerte, espero poder alcanzar a hacerte almenos un arañaso" Dijo humildemente y se inclino para el inicio del combate

"Solo para que sepas, no usare artes ninjas, ni mis poderes en este encuentro asi será mas justo" Dijo naruto, pero lo que recibió fueron unas miradas de confusión

"Ah! Claro no les conte, yo originalmente vengo de una tierra de shinobis, ninjas o como quieran llamarlo, los ninjas podemos hacer cosas que las demás personas no pueden, como esto" Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba casualmente contra un árbol, los demás le intentaron advertir, pero se detuvieron cuando se fijaron que Naruto estaba caminando hacia arriba en la superficie del árbol

"Esto no es ningún poder divino ni nada , es solo artes ninjas" Se detuvo para ver las reacciones de sus espectadores y se decepciono al ver que no había mucha reacción esta vez

"Que?, ninguna reacción? Esperaba almenos que me preguntaran como lo estaba haciendo o algo asi" Dijo Naruto bajando del árbol

"Bueno después de todo lo que nos has mostrado, esperaba algo mas de ninjas como si pudieras tirar diez estrellas ninjas a ese árbol y todas quedaran lo mas cerca de otras, pero al ver como puedes tirar una tormenta de un momento a otro ya no me sorprendió mucho" Dijo Tigresa calmada

"Esperaban que pudiera tirar una bola de fuego solo con mis habilidades ninjas o algo asi?" Dijo Naruto suprimiendo una risa

"Seria barbaro, verdad? Pero supongo que sin poderes divinos no podrias" Dijo algo decepcionado el panda

"Bueno de que puedo, puedo, pero no creo que quien sea que posee esta lugar le guste que se prenda fuego" Dijo como si nada Naruto

"Entonces lanzala al aire" Dijo tigresa dudando que Naruto pueda sin sus poderes divinos

"Cúbranse entonces, no quiero que alguien quede quemado por mi culpa" Dijo Naruto empezando a hacer sellos de Manos

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Grito Naruto apuntando hacia el cielo, después de eso lo único que se podía ver era un cielo en flamas

"Que no me creían!?, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto el Ninja mas impredecible en todo el Mundo!, puedo hacer posible lo imposible!" Grito Naruto hasta que se fijo que estaba con nuevas personas

"Hehe, lo siento los habitos tardan en morir, pero saben que ya no ando en el estado de animo para hacer el combate, dejémoslo hasta después de el ramen quieren?, no eh comido en 48 horas, sere inmortal pero hasta el ser mas podersoso de todo el Universo le da hambre de vez en cuando" Dijo con las manos en la nuca

"Pues entonces nos dirigimos a mi casa, espera aquí que vamos a despedirnos de nuesto maestro" Dijo Po

"Ok, no tengo problema, pero asegúrense de que después presentarme con el _Capish?" _Dijo Naruto

Y asi Naruto y los demás se dirigían hacia la casa de Po, pero claro como si algún tipo de Kami mayor en control del destino**(Osea yo Hehe)**Se encontraron con unos Rinocerontes bandidos, en busca de atacar al Guerrero Dragon,En busca de algo que nisiquiera yo se**(No vengas a romper la cuarta pared conmigo Narrador! He) **Si señor, en todo caso antes de que alguno de los guerreros de Kung fu pudiera siquiera pestañear, todos ellos cayeron inconscientes, al pasar esto todos empezaron a mirar a Naruto

"Que?, nadie se mete en el camino entre yo y Ramen, Nadie!, si valoras tu vida nunca, y digo NUNCA te metas en el camino entre Ramen y yo, amenos que quieran sufrir una eternidad de castigo!" Dijo Naruto con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera

"Ahora, que tal si vamos a la casa de Po?, ando con ganas de probar ese ramen tan delicioso que dicen ustedes" Repitio Naruto con una cara que cualquiera diría que lo anterior nunca paso

Los 6 maestros de Kung fu solo podían asistir con la cabeza del miedo

De ese modo los siete luchadores volvieron a su camino hacia la casa de Po para poder almorzar, pero esa historia es para otro capitulo

**Parece que nadie aun revisa entre el tiempo que pase escribiendo esto Hehe, les dire algo sobre mi como supongo que ya todos saben, mi palabra favorita es Hehe aunque no sea una palabra, si lo digo lo es!**

**Como nadie a puesto alguna review en respuesta de mi acertijo no hay Mini corner de Reviews , hagan alguna review y me asegurare de responder el próximo capitulo**

**La temporada de Kung fu panda durara hast capitulos mas, depende si ando con ganas de escribir Hehe, recuerden**

**Kami….. Llama (Animal)….. Monstruos de Bolsillos agregare una mas a ver si alguien lee esta parte del fic Ceniza con Ketchup aver si alguien entiende xD si entendieron avísenme por reviews , ya dije que dejaran Reviews?!**

**Bueno de todos modos REVIEW! nos vemos el próximo capitulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ando con inspiración para escribir tan seguido, genial no? Hehe aun nadie consigue el acertijo del capitulo 5-6 esta al final de los capítulos por siacaso, sin nada mas que decir disfruten la historia, vere si pongo algo de peleas de prueba, no soy muy bueno**

_Valle de la paz: Casa de Po_

Nos encontramos con una vista… no muy bonita de un panda y un chico con diez colas y orejas de zorro, teniendo una competencia de comida, según se puede ver están empatados, pero Naruto sigue avanzando con su Plato de ramen numero 199

"Vamos, uno mas….! Y abre ganado!" Dijo Naruto entre jadeos

"No-uh yo ganare!, no dejare que alguien como tu me gane en mi especialidad!" Dijo Po también jadeando de tanto comer

Al llegar al plato numero 200 ambos concursantes miraban el plato y de repente ojeaban a su contrincante, esperando por un momento de debilidad y cuando todos se quedaron callados y aguantaban la respiración, empeso, y tan rápido como empeso se acabo

"Whooaa, toma eso Panda, con ramen nadie, NADIE me gana, aunque diste una buena pelea" Dijo estirando la mano, para un apretón de mano

"Si, bien de todos modos ya había comido antes" Dijo Po tomando la mano

Bien todos habían almorzado, empezaron el viaje de vuelta al palacio de jade, mientras Naruto estaba pensando en otra cosa para pasar el tiempo, y asi fue como se decidió darles la prueba de los cascabeles

"Chicos, no les importaría si les pongo una prueba para poder practicar con todos al mismo tiempo?"

Los maestros de Kung fu se dieron una mirada para saber si estaban de acuerdo y todos estaban entusiasmados de poder pelear con un Kami

"Claro, no tenemos problemas, pero podemos saber que tipo de Prueba es?" Dijo Tigresa que hasta ahora le a probado a Naruto ser la mas tranquila del grupo

"Ah, no esperaran que arruine le diversión cierto?" Dijo Naruto riéndo

Al llegar a los campos de entrenamiento del palacio todos se prepararon al frente de Naruto esperando que les explicara, pero en cambio el solo levanto una palma a la altura de su hombro

"Quiero que cada uno golpee para poder saber que tan fuerte son, o si tengo que bajar la intensidad" Dijo Naruto aun con la palma arriba

Uno a uno golpearon la palma con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Mantis, víbora y grulla golpearon como pudieran

"Hmm, son bastante fuertes, si tuviera que decir diría que están en fuerza física a la altura de un Chuunin" Dijo Naruto pensando en voz alta

"Chuunin?" Dijeron todos

"Ah, no me hagan caso ando pensando en voz alta, ahora quiero que todos corran por la orilla de este campo lo mas rápido que puedan, para poder ver su velocidad, pueden volar, e ir por los arboles también" Dijo mostrándoles la orilla

De nuevo uno a uno corrieron por la orilla los mas rápido que pudieran, y resulto que Mantis y Víbora son los mas rápido

"Eh, Jonin para Mantis y Vibora, y Chuunin para los demás" Dijo volviendo a pensar en voz alta, pero esta vez todos lo ignoraron "Ok, entonces haremos dos combates, formen dos equipos de a tres con los que se lleven mejor o sientan que tienen la mejor combinación"

Al final los equipos quedaron asi Po, Mantis y Vibora y el otro equipo fue Tigresa, Grulla y Mono

"_Sa te, _vamos a tener el test de los cascabeles, primero voy a probar al equipo de Tigresa, pero este test, se trata que cada uno tiene que conseguir un cascabel para pasar, el que no pueda conseguir un Cascabel tendrá que correr alrededor de este campo hasta el anochecer" Dijo Naruto mostrándoles los cascabeles

"Pero Naruto, solo hay dos cascabeles-" Empeso a decir Grulla

"Si, dos cascabeles, esta prueba tiene una tasa de fallo del 33% es decir que alguno de ustedes se quedara, corriendo por el campo" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los demás querían decir algo, pero todos sabían que era mejor no cuestionar a un Kami

"Ah, cierto, pueden usar armas, por eso también les conseguí estos" Dijo Naruto mostrando tres cartucheras de Kunai y Shuriken, "Grulla, Mantis, Vibora algún tipo de arma que les gustaría usar?"Pregunto Naruto

"Umm, a mi me gustaría un baston bo" Dijo grulla, y al instante un baston bo apareció frente a el

"Nosotros estamos bien, no usamos armas" Dijeron Mantis y Vibora

"Ok, entonces tomen dos minutos para prepararse, el que no puedo conseguir un cascabel de aquí a dos horas, tendrá que correr por todo el campo, hasta el anochecer! " Dijo con una cara de terror (Imaginence la cara de Yamato cuando molesta a naruto con la lámpara), que mando escalofríos por todos

Los dos minutos pasaron volando y los tres estaban frente a Naruto mientras que el otro equipo estaba al otro lado del claro para poder ver el combate

"Recuerden que tienen que venir con la intención de matar, o si no, no lograran quitarme los cascabeles" Dijo Naruto mirando a los tres

"_Sa te, _Empiecen!" Dijo Naruto, empezando a sacar algo de su bolsa de shurikens asustando a los tres, hasta que vieron que saco un libro verde (No sean mal pensados, es el libro de Jiraiya, los cuentos de un ninja valiente)

"Un libro?, He, no nos subestimes!" Dijo Mono empezando a sacar Shurikens de su nueva bolsa, sacando tres con cada mano y lanzándolos a Naruto, Pero lo que no se esperaban que dieran en al blanco

"Naruto!" Gritaron los tres preocupados que Naruto haya muerto, pero al revisar se fijaron que lo único que le acerto fue a un Tronco con un dibujo Chibi de Naruto con el signo de la paz

"Mono, nunca debes dejar que un oponente se ponga en tu espalda" Dijo Naruto desde detrás de Mono

"Eh" Fue todo lo que Mono pudo decir

"**Konoha Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi!" **Dijo Naruto usando la misma técnica que uso Kakashi con el (mil años de muerte)en el examen Gennin, mandando a volar a Mono mientras que todos los demás se tomaban sus traseros

"Oi!, que fue eso! Ahora no me podre volver a sentar por un buen tiempo!" Se quejo Mono

Ahora fue el turno de tigresa de empesar a atacar con cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que naruto aun no atacaba estaba solamente defendiéndose,y en un instante Naruto le hiso una barrida a Tigresa haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

"No crean que me quedare quieto a que me ataquen, yo también atacare Hehe" y con eso Naruto hiso su sello de manos favorito y aparecieron cinco clones

"U-ZU-MA-KI" Gritaban los clones mientras que el real salto al aire arriba de todo

"**Naruto Rendan!"** Termino el Naruto real, golpeando desde arriba a Tigresa con una patada de tijera

"Ahora veamos quien mas me atacara?" Dijo Mirando alrededor, ignorando apropósito a Mono que venia a atacarlo

"Leccion Ninja numero 1°: Taijutsu" Dijo, y con eso empeso a atacar a mono con todo tipo de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, hasta que al final Mono no puedo mas y cayó al suelo acabado, y Naruto empeso a buscar por grulla, y no se fijo hasta que estuvo frente al el y lo mando volando tomando los cascabeles

"Uff, que buen calentamiento, bien Grulla , ahora tienes los cascabeles, a quien le daras el otro cascabel y quien se quedara corriendo por el campo hasta el anochecer?" Dijo Naruto estrechando los ojos

"Se los dare a los dos, no creo que ahubiera podido esconderme de ti si ellos no te ahubieran distraído, Yo correré hasta el anochecer" Dijo dándole un cascabel a cada uno de los dos que estaban sentados en el pasto, Mientras que naruto no podía poner una sonrisa mas amplia

"En ese caso, ustedes pasan" Dijo riendo a las caras de confusión de los demás

"Eh?, pero yo falle Naruto, no tengo un cascabel" Dijo Grulla confundido

"Hehe, nunca fue acerca de los cascabeles, el motivo de la prueba fue para probar su trabajo en equipo, y veo que todos ustedes no podrían ser mejores aunque intentaran, por eso pasan" Dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza, aunque después de decir eso se puso la mano en posición de pensar

"Saben que?, ya entendí que todos ustedes son Maestros de Kung fu pero aun asi, ustedes tienen un Maestro cierto?, el que les enseño?" Pregunto Naruto, pero afortunadamente o infortunadamente Chifu entro al campo y al ver a Naruto se puso enfrente de sus estudiantes en posición defensiva

"Quien eres y porque atacas a mis estudiantes!?" Dijo Chifu aun en la defensiva

"Whoa, Maestro Chifu!, Tenga un poco mas de respeto!, este tipo aca es Kami-sama el solo estaba dándonos una prueba" Dijo Po poniéndose en frente de Chifu

"Kami-sama?" Dijo Chifu confundido hasta que se fijo en el numero de colas que el invitado tenia.. tenia diez

"J-Juubi-sama!" Dijo Chifu asustado mientras que se ponía de rodillas "Lo siento mucho por mis acciones en contra suya, por favor perdóneme!" Pidió Chifu poniendo la cabeza en el suelo a modo de disculpa, mientras que en su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas de que le haría el Kami por haberlo insultado

"Hehe, no te preocupes Chifu, y para eso de –sama, no soy tan viejo, además tampoco es como si me hubieras atacado, solo estas preocupado por tus estudiantes, en todo caso dime Naruto nada mas" Dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado mientras se fijaba que el sol ya estaba escondiéndose, parece que paso tiempo de mas entrenando

"Umm, Chifu, no tendras alguna habitación que te sobre?, eh estado mas de 48 horas despierto, crees que podrias dejarme quedarme en el palacio de jade esta noche?" Pregunto Naruto

"Claro que si, Naruto seria un honor tener un Kami en nuestro palacio, Por favor sígame, lo llevare a su habitación" Dijo Chifu mientras que se dirigía a sus escaleras, a las habitaciones de sus estudiantes

Timeskip: 10 minutos: en las barracas de los estudiantes

"Uff, hace tiempo que no podía dormir, esa guerra si que me dejo cansado" Se dijo a si mismo Naruto ahora en su habitación acostado en su Futon, y entrando a su conciencia en el sello

Naruto solo entraba al sello cuando Kurama lo traía, el nunca había sido capaz de entrar al sello por voluntad a menos que meditara, por que razón Kurama lo habría llamado

"Oi!, Por que me trajiste el sello Kurama?, estaba apunto de ir a dormir" Dijo Casualmente Naruto, sin ninguna pista de enojo o irritación

"**Naruto, sabes la razón por la que no quería ir a saludar a tus nuevos amigos?" **Pregunto Kurama

"Bueno tu mismo me dijiste que estabas cansado, pero cual es tu punto" Dijo Naruto

"**Eso fue parte de la razón, la segunda parte es porque te quería mostrar esto, y no podía mostrártelo hay afuera así que espere a que te durmieras para traerte al sello" **Dijo Kurama, empezando a transformarse en una forma humanoide femenina, con orejas de zorro arriba de ella, y nueve colas naranja atrás de su espalda moviéndose de forma hipnótica, ella estaba vistiendo una Yukata color Rojo, mientras que Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos hasta que paso de su estupor y se pego una palmada en la cara

"Claro!, con razón Kami-sama te llamo Kurama-chan eres una chica!, Whoa, y una bien bonita, si Ero-sennin estuviera vivo ahora mismo estaría escribiendo en su libretita suya" Dijo riéndose Naruto, mientras que Kurama se sonrojaba y dado que la única parte de la oración que quedo en su cabeza fue *Bonita*

"No te preocupes Kurama, esto no cambia mi opinión de ti!, tu siempre serás mi amiga, claro te veía como un hermano desde que nos volvimos amigos, pero aun así seremos amigos" Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto

"De todos modos, tenia pensado Mañana despedirme de mis amigos, después de todo esta Dimensión es muy aburrida, no sucede nada, por eso mañana abrire un portal para poder ir a otra dimensión , Bueno nos vemos mañana Kurama-chan que mañana nos vamos de viaje de nuevo" Dijo Naruto mientras se desvanecía al mundo de los sueños

**A la mañana siguiente**

Despues de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, Naruto y Kurama fueron a fuera de la ciudad para que nadie los viera, no es como si el estuviera dando la información de que es Kami a todo el mundo, al llegar hay Naruto decidió que Kurama debería estar mas tiempo afuera, y le dijo que no pasaría nada, no es como si una chica con nueve colas asustara alguien, de echo a algunos quizás les guste. Después de abrieron el portal y ambos saltaron pero la siguiente dimensión seria para otro capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado, fue una prueba esos dos capítulos asi que no se preocupen, aparte de Kurama apareciendo como mujer no tuvo mucha importancia en la historia, VAMOS DEJEN REVIEWS QUE ALGUIEN DESIFRE EL ACERTIJO CON LAS PALABRAS CLAVES**

**KAMI Llama (ANIMAL), Monstros de Bolsillo, Ceniza con kétchup, otra pista (INGLES)**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo amigos :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nuevo capitulo WHOOO ando con todo el redbull para escribir, inspiración y todo Hehe**

**Review Minicorner**

**Kami no Kenjutsu: Alfin que alguien decifra el acertijo Hehe sip ese era ahora mismo lo escribo**

**Por si acaso voy a quedarme en esta temporada de esta dimensión por varios capítulos saben?, porque siempre quise escribirlo pero la pereza me ganaba, veamos si se ve igual de bien que en mi cabeza**

_Arriba de las nubes_

"Sigh…. Por que siempre tengo que aparecer cayendo desde el cielo?, encerio esto se esta volviendo aburrido" Dijo Naruto mientras se transformaba en su forma de 10 colas (Recuerden, igual a Kurama, pero con 10 colas xD)

"Solo espero no aplastar a nadie cuando caiga, no puedo cambiar mientras caigo por todo el viento que hay aca arriba" Dijo Naruto volviendo a suspirar, mientras que pensaba que pasaría ahora que Kurama es una chica, pero no cualquier chica, si no la mas bella que haya visto, Volviendo a suspirar mando esos pensamientos atrás de su mente para poder concentrarse en aterrizar

Cosa que no iba a ser muy bonito dado que ahora mismo es un zorro con diez colas de mas de 100 metros, exacto a nadie le hara gracia que un zorro gigante caiga en su patio

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Grito Naruto esperando el aterrizaje

**CRASH!**

Esta vez el cráter que dejo en el piso fue tremendo, según naruto fácilmente seria el tamaño de la aldea, y lo peor es que se podían ver varias casas y edificios demolidos

"_**Kurama!, que hago!... acabo de matar fácilmente unas cien personas, alguna idea?"**_

"**Sigh, no te alteres, recuerda eres Kami ahora, si dices que este lugar vuelva a la normalidad, eso debería pasar no crees?, Pero creo que seria mejor que te vuelvas humano, no creo que la gente de este pueblo les guste tener un zorro gigante Hehe" **Explico Kurama

"Tienes razón, no te lo discuto" Dijo Naruto con una risa mientras se volvía humano, y con un pensamiento el pueblo volvió a la normalidad

**(No explicare nada esta vez porque si ven las reviews ya encontraron la respuesta del acertijo, es Pueblo Paleta, de pokemon)**

"Whoa, es tan rural este lugar, es como si cada casa tuviera su propio campo( ya saben)"Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a los alrededores, pero lo que capto su atención fue un molino con un par de casas que no se le hacían conocidas, pero al ser el edificio mas alto del pueblo, quizás sea el del líder

"Hay debe estar el líder del pueblo, o alguien de importancia, como quieras verlo" Dijo Naruto pensando en alto

Según la posición del sol se podría decir fácilmente que era todavía de temprano en la mañana( por si acaso, creo que ya saben que sucede aquí sierto?), y con ese pensamiento se empeso a dirigir al edificio

Al tocar la puerta Naruto fue recibido por el profesor Oak (Naruto no lo sabe, pero soy malo para describir a los demás Hehe)

"Ah, un nuevo entrenador pokemon, aunque con ropas raras, bueno quien soy yo para criticar a la juventud, ven entra, entra" Dijo moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a naruto, quien entro, mientras se preguntaba que pasaba, pero después decidio seguirle el juego, después podría preguntarle lo que sucede

"Ya llegamos" Dijo Oak sacando a Naruto del tren del pensamiento "Aquí hay tres Pokemons. Charmander el tipo fuego , Bulbasaur el tipo planta y Squirtle el tipo agua, puedes escoger uno para ir en una aventura junto a el" Explico el profesor Oak

Naruto al momento que escucho _Aventura_ ya se intereso, si una de estas criaturas era todo lo que necesitaba para ir en una aventura pues que asi sea, pero también pensó que si iba a ir en una aventura pues bien podría ser con algo que le recordara a su hogar.

"Escojo a Charmander" Dijo Naruto dado a que le recordaba a la Voluntad de Fuego de Konoha, Mientras tomaba la Pokebola de la mesa, pero se quedo con una cara de confusión al darse cuenta que no sabia como usarla.

"Umm, profesor oak?" Dijo Naruto, (Naruto supo que se llamaba asi por los documentos en las paredes con su nombre)

"Dime joven…" Dijo Oak dejando la oración para que Naruto respondiera

"Naruto, Cree que podríamos hablar en algún lugar abierto?, necesito hablar con usted sobre algo importante"

"No creo que sea un problema, ven sígueme al patio vamos con los pokemon en el rancho" Dijo Oak empezando a caminar al rancho

_En el Rancho_

Naruto podía ver varios tipos de pokemon, pensaba el pero algunos estaban peleando como si estuvieran entrenando, podía ver que algunos lanzaban llamas y todo tipo de cosas, pero ahora se tenia que concentrar en el asunto en mano

"Dígame profesor, que sabe usted sobre el Kyuubi?" Dijo Naruto girándose para darle la cara al profesor

"Bueno, según los libros de la antigüedad, se supone que Kyuubi era un demonio de poder inconmensurable, junto a otros ocho demonios que nunca se pudieron estudiar" Explico el profesor

"Ah, Bueno, y que sabe usted sobre el Juubi?" Repitio Naruto

"Umm, Solo se han encontrado varias placas en algunas cuevas del mundo explicando algo sobre el Juubi, se supone que era un Tipo de dios con diez colas que bien podía destruir el universo como lo conocemos con un chasqueo de dedos, pero no se tiene mucha información conforme a ese asunto" Volvio a explicar el profesor Oak

"Hmm, Que haría usted si ahora mismo Juubi estuviese en frente suyo?" Pregunto Naruto

"No se, pero lo primero que se me ocurre seria preguntarle varias preguntas, como de donde viene o si es un verdadero dios, pero mas alla de eso no se me ocurre nada, Por que preguntas?, no creía que los jóvenes de tu edad supieran sobre ese asunto" Pregunto el profesor Oak

"Por esto" Dijo Naruto chasqueando los dedos y dejando ver sus diez colas detrás de el y sus orejas en la cabeza

"Hmm, Perdon por mi falta de reacción pero, ya lo veía venir aunque no creía que fueras tu, yo esperaba que te pusieras a recitar algún tipo de cuento para que viniera" Dijo el profesor oak

"Ahh, que mal las reacciones siempre son las mejores" Dijo Naruto dando una risa con las manos en la cabeza

"De todos modos, conoces lo que son las dimensiones?" Pregunto Naruto ahora todo serio

"Según se sabe es que son varias realidades o varias posibilidades del posible futuro, a ver déjame adivinar, vienes de otra dimesion y no sabes nada de como funciona el mundo de hoy" Dijo Oak a lo que naruto solo respondió con un cabeceo afirmando

"Bueno, mejor sentémonos por que esta información es para largo" Dijo el profesor mostrándole unos bancos al lado de la pared

**Timeskip: 15 minutos**

"A ver déjame ver si entendí, hay un sin numero de criaturas llamados pokemon, que bien tienen poderes para hacer cosas impensables, los entrenadores pokemon viven junto a los pokemon para volverse mas fuerte y poder desafiar la liga y además según algunos pokemon que prácticamente son Kamis entre los pokemon?" Dijo naruto mientras que recibía un afirmativo de parte del profesor,

El profesor le había explicado todo sobre los pokemon que debería ser conocimiento dado por hecho, también el profesor ya había dado los demás pokemon a los demás entrenadores, ahora los únicos que quedaban en el laboratorio eran los dos.

"Ok, entonces supongo que empezare con esta nueva aventura, Pero antes" Dijo Naruto mientras que dejaba salir a su Charmander

"Hola amigo, de ahora en adelante vamos a estar juntos para poder desafiar la liga cierto?" Dijo mientras charmander asentía "Pues vamos a llegar lejor nosotros, y vamos a ganar la liga" Dijo Poniendo un Puño al aire " A sierto, Oi! Kurama puedes venir esta vez a saludar?, y de pasada quedas fuera del sello no creo que sea tan malo cierto?" Dijo Naruto mirando a su barriga

**(No voy a poner negritas cuando Kurama este en forma humana, dado que no tiene la voz honda como cuando esta en forma bijuu)**

Mientras que el profesor oak lo miraba confundido hasta que con un *Puff*De humo apareció Kurama en su forma humana

"Hola, soy Kurama soy amiga de Naruto" Dijo Meneando sus nueve colas por detrás de ella, Naruto lo único que podía hacer era suspirar

"Se te olvido decir que eres el Demonio mas poderoso del mundo?, ah y que estas sellada dentro de mi?" Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo

"Ok, esto no lo entiendo, no se suponía que un Kami no puede juntarse con demonios?" Pregunto Oak

"Sigh, ya van dos, somos amigos no te preocupes, ah pero antes de irme una ultima cosa" Dijo Naruto bajando a la estatura de Charmander poniendo una mano en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos y usando sus poderes para poder entender a los pokemon

"Ahora si, dime amigo tienes algún nombre que te gustaría que te llamasen? No creo que te guste que te llamen por el nombre de tu especie" Dijo Naruto sonriendo

**(El lenguaje pokemon lo pondré **_asi___**por que Naruto es el único que los entiende)**

"_Me llamo Char, pero supongo que no tiene caso que te diga" _Dijo Char

"Bueno Char, por que es eso?, yo si te puedo entender asi que no te preocupes!" Dijo sonriendo y dándole un pulgar arriba

"_Whoa!,puedes entenderme? Pero como?" _Pregunto Char bien confundido

"Ya te dije, soy Kami puedo hacer lo que quiera, Literalmente Hehe" Dijo Naruto riéndose

"De todos modos, muchas gracias profesor, vendre a visitarlo algún dia, después de todo no hubiera podido empezar esta nueva aventura sin usted" Dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio

"Espera un poco Naruto!, se te olvidaron tus pokebolas y el pokedex" Dijo Oak pasándole las pokebolas y el pokedex

"A lo siento, supongo que me emocione tanto por ir en una aventura que se me olvidaron" Dijo Naruto dejando las pokebolas en su cinturón y el pokedex en el sujeta shuriken (**LOL)**

En el momento que Naruto estaba intentando llegar a la puerta denuevo alguien toco la puerta buscando al profesor oak, se veía muy cansado como si hubiera corrido una maratón era un chico pequeño, de no mas de diez años

"Ya llege por mi pokemon… Profesor oak!" Dijo el chico entre jadeos

"Ah, Ash ya llegaste!, ven sígueme" Dijo el profesor mostrándole el camino hacia

"Claro, estoy entusiasmado por fin podre ir en una aventura pokemon!" Dijo Ash mientras lo seguía

"_Bien si voy a salir en una aventura podría ir con alguien" _Penso Naruto

"Oye, tu también vas en una aventura?" Dijo Ash sacando de sus pensamientos a Naruto

"Eh, si yo también voy, quieres ir juntos?" Pregunto Naruto

"Claro, mientras mas mejor, déjame conseguir mi pokemon y podemos ir juntos!" Dijo Ash aun mas entusiasmado

Ash y Naruto (Kurama volvió al sello) siguieron al profesor oak para que pudieran darle su pokemon a ash, pero se fijaron que Oak ya no tenia mas pokemons para principiantes

"Que?!, Profesor oak, no tendrá otro pokemon para mi?, Por favor!" Dijo Ash prácticamente suplicándole al profesor

"Bueno de que hay, hay pero este sigue salvaje, puede que te rechace" Explico el profesor oak

"No importa, lo tomare" Dijo Ash tomando la pokebola del medio y abriéndola, mostrando el mismo pikachu que Oak le mostro a Naruto

"_Perfecto, otro humano que quiere que lo acompañe" _Dijo Pikachu suspirando

"Ash, permíteme un momento?" Pidió Naruto

"Eh?, claro pero para que?" Pregunto Ash

"Ya veras" Dijo Naruto

"Oye Pikachu, que sucede?, odias a los humanos?" Dijo Ash mientras que recibía una mirada de confusión de parte de Ash

"_Lo que sucede es que todos los humanos son iguales, solo nos usan para pelear sus batallas, eso me repugna" _Dijo Pikachu

"Bueno, no puedo decirte nada a ti para cambiar tu opinión, pero quizás ash puede" Dijo Naruto, explicándole lo que dijo Pikachu a Ash, mientras que le decía que no preguntara, que después le diría como pudo entenderle

"Mira pikachu, se que odias a los humanos, pero aun asi, quiero ir en una aventura pokemon, podrias hacerme un favor?, ayúdame a conseguir a algún pokemon que me acompañe y que tal si después te libero?, solo necesito uno para ir en una aventura, que tal eh?" Pidio Ash algo mas maduro de lo normal

"Pika pika chu!" Dijo Pikachu

"Dijo que si, pero con una condición" Dijo naruto "Tienes que dejarlo estar fuera de la pokebola, no le gusta parece que es muy oscuro dentro" Explico Naruto

"Yosh!, vamos! Este es el primer paso para ser maestro pokemon!" Dijo Ash

"He, ya veremos quien de los dos, porque yo también quiero ser maestro pokemon" Exclamo Naruto

Y asi Naruto y su nuevo compañero Ash se embarcaron hacia la Ruta 1 para poder empezar con su nuevo viaje y su nueva aventura.

Esta historia continuara (siempre quize escribir eso)

**Este capitulo salio algo forzado, lo siento por la falta de reacciones o de humor, espero que me puedan dejar algunas reviews, sin ven algo que no les gusto escríbanlo porfavor para no escribirlo denuevo además este es solo mi segundo fic, y que nunca había llegado a mas de 4000 palabras, después lo abandonaba, espero que este fic se vuelva bueno**

**LEAN!**

**Que pokemon debería darle a Naruto primero?, aquí están las posibilidades**

**1.- Lucario**

**2.- Snivy (es mi pokemon favorito)**

**3.- Un legendario? (si es asi dejen en las reviews cual es pq mañana será el dia que naruto capture su primer pokemon)**

**4.- Algun pokemon dragon?**

**5.- Escojan uno ustedes Hehe**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo, esperare almenos 5 sugerencias antes de empesar el próximo capitulo, aunque si pasan 3 dias sin reviews seguire escribiendo escojiendo uno yo, no se molesten eh?**

**Ya ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno chicos estoy de vuelta, creo que se me seco el cerebro o algo asi. Nah en realidad fue que la pereza tuvo lo mejor de mi, me jode tener que escribir la historia cuando estoy con pereza pero con ideas, lo bueno es que me vino la inspiración. **

**Una cosa para los que no sepan naruto ahora anda con su ropa de sabio, ya saben con la capa roja con blancas naranjas abajo y con el rollo en su espalda en este capitulo será esplicado :D nos vemos al final del capitulo**

Nota de lado: El lenguaje pokemon ya no será puesto en Italics será normal, y ahora será en PDV(Punto de vista desde naruto)

Ruta 1: 1:30 PM

Ash y yo nos encontramos en camino hacia Ciudad Viridian, eh estado prácticamente interrogando a ash sobre su vida, pues suponía que si estaría viajando por Kanto con Ash bien podría empezar a conocerlo mejor y lo que conseguí me sorprendio el es huérfano de padre, al menos en eso podemos estar de acuerdo, además supe que tenemos varias cosas en común, el quiere ser Maestro pokemon y yo quería ser hokage.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Viridian nos detuvimos en la mitad del camino para poder almorzar.

"Bueno Ash, yo ire a buscar leña tu por mientras prepara el lugar del fuego" Dije adentrándome en el bosque y haciendo cinco **Kage Bunshin** y esperando a que volvieran, al volver me encontré a Ash peleando con la mesa plegable

"Que estas haciendo?, acaso no sabes como armarla?" Pregunte mirando desde un lado como Ash peleaba con la mesa

"Si, no se como armarla no venia con instrucciones" Me dijo Ash mientras que yo seguía igual de tranquilo dado a que ya había soportado a la tropa Konohamaru

"Ven deja que yo la armo, tu por ahora prepara el fuego" Le explique a Ash mientras que yo terminaba la mesa

"Entonces que tienes para comer?, algún tipo de carne?" Le pregunte a Ash después de haber terminado la mesa

"De hecho no me mandaron carne, yo esperaba que tu trajeras" Dijo Ash copiándome el rascado de cabeza mientras que yo suspiraba

"Que no te enseñaron nada en tu casa?, ni te mandaron nada?. Bueno tu apaga el fuego que yo ire a buscar algunas bayas" Dije dirigiéndome al bosque. Mientras que buscaba bayas me encontré un Pokemon, era de color azul y creía que era un tipo de perro y estaba en un arbusto de bayas, mientras que el estaba buscando bayas yo me acerque a el por detrás y le toque el hombro

"Yo, amiguito que haces en Kanto?, según Oak me explico tu deberías ser de Sinnoh no es asi?" Dije parándome atrás de el haciendo que el pequeño se diera la vuelta y retrocediera con una cara de terror y Preocupacion

"Whoa amigo, no te voy a capturar si eso te preocupa, solo me preguntaba por que estabas aquí" Dije alejándome del Pokemon mientras que el aun no bajaba su guardia, es como si ahubiera vivido solo o algo asi y lo único que hacia era alejarse de mi buscando algún lugar donde esconderse

"Por favor no me capture señor Humano, solo estoy aquí para buscar bayas para una amiga que esta enferma" Dijo el Pokemon mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, y yo solo podía levantar una ceja a su extraño comportamiento

"Bueno, si ese es el caso supongo que puedo ayudar, no sere un doctor pero creo que puedo ayudar a tu amiga" Dije mientras **(Mucho mientras?, soy nuevo en esto de PDV alguna ayuda de otros autores?)** que el pokemon lo único que podía hacer era quedarse con la boca abierta, al parecer que yo entienda a los pokemon no es algo que suceda todos los días. Antes de que salio de su estupor y empezó a mover la cabeza hacia los lados indicando que decía que no

"No se como me puedes entender pero si la pudieras ayudar seria genial" Dijo moviéndose hacia un arbusto y me hacia una seña para seguirle al no tener problema con ello yo le seguí, pero no antes de hacer un **Kage Bunshin **silencioso en los otros arbustos para que cuando nos fuéramos de vista el empezara a conseguir bayas para Ash

Despues de caminar unos buenos 20 minutos llegamos a una cueva donde yo podía escuchar el sonido de alguien teniendo problemas para respirar. Al entrar me encontré con un Snivy

(**Pongamos algo en claro, cuando Naruto encuentre algún pokemon y sepa su nombre es porque el ya lo vio en la Pokedex)**

Que tenia problemas al respirar y tenia su cara un poco roja.

"Que le sucedió?" Pregunte yendo a su lado y poniéndome de rodillas mientras hacia un diagnostico que me enseño Sakura después de mi entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin

"Yo no se, cuando me fui ella solo estaba respirando mal, nunca se puso asi de roja. Lo único que le di de comer fue agua y Baya atania pero aun asi no despierta!" Dije un frenético Riolu mientras que yo seguía tranquilo y seguía con el diagnostico

"Lo siento pero no hay métodos convencionales para salvarla, no se puede hacer nada. Tiene entre dos o tres horas antes de morir" Dije cabizbajo mirando la cara de desesperación de riolu

"Heh, no te preocupes, dije que no se podía hacer nada, pero nunca dije que _yo_ no podía hacer nada" Dije con una risa preparándome para usar los nuevos poderes divinos. Al ver la cara de confusión de Riolu decidí explicarme

"Mira, no me preguntes como, pero puedo salvarla. Mientras que no le digas a nadie que yo la salve yo la puedo salvar" Dije mirando a Riolu totalmente serio al verlo asentir empese mi trabajo volviendo a arrodillarme frente a la Snivy y ordenando en mi mente que se recuperara y quedara al 100% al hacer eso una luz nos envolvió a Snivy y a mi

_(De vuelta al punto de vista (PDV) normal)_

Al terminar con su trabajo la luz empezó a desaparecer , Naruto al ver que ya estaba bien y empezaba a levantarse el también se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva pero al salir de la cueva Naruto se puso rigido al recuperar las memorias de su clon. Al parecer Ash y Pikachu tienen un gusto por los problemas, porque en cuanto Naruto se fue Ash intento capturar un Spearow… con una roca dado a que Pikachu seguía sin hacerle caso, Pero después ese mismo Spearow trajo a su parvada para atacarlos mientras que el clon no podía hacer mucho por su cuenta dado que tenia que seguir con su portada de un chico común y fue atacado por un Spearow por la espalda y disipado sin que Ash se diera cuenta.

Naruto en ese momento empezó a correr hacia la dirección donde su clon vio por ultima vez a Ash, pero no sin antes dejar un sello de **Hiraishin (Es una historia godlike xD no se me ocurrió una historia para decirles como lo aprendio sorry :D)**En la entrada de la cueva, infortunadamente Naruto no pudo ver las caras de los dos pokemon antes de irse por la velocidad en la que salio

**Timeskip: 30 segundos (probablemente el mas pequeño que verán en fanfiction)**

Al llegar al lugar Ash estaba siendo atacado por una parvada de Spearows atacando a Ash con un Pikachu muy malherido en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo y poner a Pikachu en el suelo con su pokebola a su lado y posadfasfsadfgasdfasdgnerse de brazos abiertos frente a los Spearows y protegiendo a Pikachu

"Oh no! Debo detenerlos" Dijo un Naruto muy preocupado antes de fijarse que Pikachu estaba saltando y con un pensamiento rápido que podía rivalizar a los Nara invoco un trueno en los cielos para que ayude a Pikachu y justo en el momento le acertó a pikachu para darle mas poder

Al terminar con la pelea Naruto salto en acción para ayudar a Ash con su pikachu quien ahora estaba aun mas mal herido que antes y empezando a usar chakra para sanarlo por lo menos hasta una condición estable

"Uff, menos mal que llegue a tiempo de no ser asi pikachu quizas no lo ahubiera logrado Ash **" **dijo naruto

"A.. que … te.. refieres?" Dijo ash antes de caer inconsciente debido a la fatiga

"Sigh, que no puedo tener una aventura sin tantos problemas?" Dijo naruto a nadie en particular

"_**Claro que no, sin problemas no seria una aventura"**_ Dijo Kurama desde el sello

"Supongo que tienes razón, Ahora hacia donde deberíamos ir, el Mapa de ash se quemo en la explocion que ocasionaste Pikachu " Dijo naruto mirando a pikachu, mientras que el solo podía poner una pata detrás de la cabeza "No me copies eh?!".

"Supongo que lo mas rápido seria ir a la cueva de Riolu, después de todo quiero ver si están bien" Dijo naruto antes de hacerle una señal a pikachu para que suba a su hombro y tomando a Ash en su otro hombro y en un flash naranja todos desaparecieron dejando una jadeante y atonita Misty **(narrador omnisciente? Claro que no es conocimiento común.. No?)**

Al llegar a la cueva Pikachu se sentía como si hubiera subido diez veces en una montaña rusa mientras que naruto miraba a pikachu con un dedo en sus labios una señal universal de que es un secreto

Naruto dejo a Ash sentado junto a la pared junto a pikachu antes de empezar a caminar un poco mas adentro de la cueva. Al llegar al final se encontró con Snivy sentada en la pared y Riolu en posición defensiva que dejo caer al ver a Naruto

"Eres tu! . Pensé que no volverías, al ver que saliste tan deprisa" Dijo Riolu con un par de lagrimas que hicieron que naruto se acercara

"Oi, por que estas llorando? Pensé que estarías feliz ahora que tu amiga esta mejor de salud, aun asi por que lloras?" Dijo Naruto mirando al Riolu que intentaba librarse de las lagrimas

"_Sniff_ es porque pensé que te irías para siempre y que nos dejarías abandonados, igual que nuestros padres" Dijo un Riolu que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente

En ese momento Naruto se sentó en el piso cruzado de piernas

"A ver cuéntame que les sucedió?, porque sus padres los abandonaron?" Dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste

"Nuestros padres _Sniff_ fueron capturados por unos humanos con jaulas que tenían una R en su camisetas, Pero al ver que no eran `Shinis` los asesinaron dejándonos a mi y a Cloe sin familia" Dijo Riolu tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas

"Cloe?"

"Snivy. Despues de que nuestros padres fueran asesinados Cloe y yo empesamos a viajar y antes de fijarnos ya estábamos en Kanto, desde ese entonces hemos estado viviendo en esta caverna, sin salir por miedo a encontrarnos con esos humanos , por eso decía que pensé que no volverías, eres el único que nos a ayudado los demás pokemon nos discriminan porque no somos de esta región " Dijo Riolu aun llorando

"…" Naruto no podía decir nada, aunque su cerebro intentando encontrar palabras alentadoras

"Duele, verdad?. El dolor de estar solo en el mundo y que todos los demás te ignoren." Dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido

"No se porque, pero yo te puedo entender, la mayoría de mi infancia todos me odiaban por algo fuera de mi alcance, pero lo pude superar y sabes como?" Pregunto naruto

"…"

"Por tener a alguien por quien darías tu vida para proteger, es por esa razón que ustedes dos vendrán conmigo!" Dijo naruto sorprendiendo a Riolu

"No puedo soportar que ustedes dos sean infelices por algo fuera de su alcance por eso vendrán conmigo y todos juntos nos volveremos una nueva familia para ustedes!" Dijo naruto mostrando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"De echo, creo que aun no nos presentamos, ve a despertar a Cloe mientras que yo despierto a mi compañero" Dijo naruto levantándose y yendo hacia ash despertandolo

"Eh?, donde estamos?" Pregunto ash

"Estamos en una caverna cerca de Ruta 1 te desmayaste después de que la parvada de spearrows te ataco y yo te traje hasta aquí, antes de que preguntes pikachu esta bien, lo sane lo suficiente para poder moverse normalmente pero necesita al menos una semana antes de poder combatir de nuevo. Ven sígueme quiero mostrarte algo" Dijo naruto parándose después de haberle sanado con su chakra cosa que ash no se fijo

Al llegar al fondo de la cueva se encontraron con Cloe y Riolu quien había terminado de explicarle que sucedía

"Bueno supongo que ahora que estamos todos de pie creo que es hora de presentarse dado que de ahora en adelante todos seremos una gran familia" Dijo naruto sonriendo

"Empezare yo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Y sere el mejor maestro pokemon Dattebayo!" Dijo Naruto

"Oi oi, espera un segundo me explicas que sucede aquí?" Dijo ash con un signo de pregunta encima de la cabeza

"Bien, pues estos dos" Dijo naruto señalando a Cloe y Riolu "y yo de ahora en adelante seremos una gran familia" Dijo Naruto tomando una pokebola y dejando salir a Char

"Ehh que sucede?, quería seguir durmiendo un rato mas" Dijo Char rascándose el costado

"Te lo juro, si no fueras un pokemon pensaría que eres un pariente de Shikamaru" Dijo naruto con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

" De todos modos, este es Char es mi compañero principal, fue el primer pokemon que recibí de parte de oak y este" Dijo señalando a ash "Hey!" "Es ash salimos de pueblo paleta juntos"

Despues de que la banda se presento fue el turno de Cloe y Riolu

"Yo soy Cloe y Riolu aquí se llama Luke, ambos perdimos a nuestra familia. Y Naruto?"

"Si?"

"Gracias por salvarme, según Luke me conto tu me salvaste la vida con-" Cloe se detuvo al ver a Naruto poner un dedo en sus labios

"Una de esas cosas que usan los humanos para los pokemon" Dijo Cloe

Ash y Naruto mientras que Cloe hablaba Naruto estaba traduciendo para Ash

"De todos modos, de ahora en adelante vamos a ser una familia asi que empezaremos con conocernos mejor, yo ire primero. Me gusta el ramen, mis amigos. Mis pasatiempos son entrenar y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos. Ahora les toca" Dijo el rubio

" A mi me gusta las bayas meloc y Luke-niisan, mis pasatiempos son entrenar con Luke-niisan para no dejar que los humanos con la R en sus camisetas nos atrapen y pasar tiempo con Luke-niisan" Dijo Cloe

"A mi me gustan las bayas ango y Cloe-neechan, mis pasatiemos son entrenar con cloe-neechan por la misma razón y pasar tiempo con cloe-neechan" Dijo Luke

"Bueno si eso fueron las introducciones, les pediré que entren en estas pokebolas que me dio el profesor oak. No se preocupen en cuanto se registren los dejare salir en ese instante, es solo para que nadie los puedo capturar y separar de mi lado" Dijo Naruto mostrándoles las pokebolas y al ver que asintieron tocándolos en la cabeza a ambos

Despues de que sonara el _Ding!_ Los dejo salir en el momento

"Uh, de echo no fue tan malo, es bastante comodo" Dijo cloe

"Que dices!, hay dentro fue muy oscuro no podía sentir nada!, fue como si estuviera flotando con negro en todos lados!" Dijo Luke

"Bueno no se preocupen si no quieren entrar a sus pokebolas, pueden estar afuera si quieren, Char aquí no le gusta salir mucho por que el también dice que es comodo y además no se cansa al caminar" Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza

"Bueno si estamos listos, nos dirigimos hacia Viridian o que?" Dijo Naruto mirando a Ash

"Si, por que no, ya estamos cerca y allá podemos comer gratis con nuestros pokedex" Dijo ash babeando en la mención de la comida

"Ok, pues nos dirigimos hacia Viridian entonces. Quien quiere viajar en al pokebola?" Dijo Naruto con la pokebola en la mano

"Yo volveré adentro, no ando con ganas de caminar" Dijo Char aun rascándose su costado

"Pareces un Snorlax por lo perezoso que eres" Dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza mientras regresaba a Char

"Nosotros preferimos ir caminando después de que sanaste a cloe anda con mucha energía y yo no ando tan cansado Naruto-nii" Dijo Luke

"Naruto-nii, me gusta el sonido de eso, bueno pues partimos a ciudad viridian!... Denuevo!" Dijo Naruto

Y asi nuestros héroes empezaron la otra mitad del camino hacia viridian con sus nuevos dos amigos que venían siguiendo bien de cerca a los dos humanos mientras que Pikachu estaba en el hombro de Ash como siempre, Riolu al lado de Naruto y Snivy al otro

Esta historia continuara

**AN: espero que les haya gustado, lo siento por el retraso, mucha pereza que gana lo mejor de mi**

**LEAN LEAN LEAN ****LEAN!**

**Como explico esto eh?, bueno necesito que alguien me ayude con el fanfic, no un beta si no alguien que ayude con las partes mas largas, porque yo soy muy perezoso, pero tengo muy buenas ideas si lo digo yo mismo si quieren ayudarme porfavor agregen en:**

**Steam: DiBonner**

**Facebook: Facebook punto com /GeekNico**

**Skype: nico222602**

**Gmail: sesos77 arroba **

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo amigos Ya ne! He he _REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _****_REVIEW _**


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Me fije que hay algunas personas que leen mi fic pero que no son españoles, por eso quería preguntarle a ustedes "Do you want an english versión of this story?, if yes please review saying so. Thanks you" de todos modos gracias por los reviews yo esperaba mas pero que se le va a hacer**

**Dejen reviews porfavor, encerio solo dos reviews?, yo esperaba mas por mi regreso T.T**

Entrada de Viridian city : 8:00 PM

Naruto y la banda se encuentran ahora en las afueras de viridian después de haber capturado a Luke y Cloe, Naruto les había contado casi todo sobre el como fue su infancia y prometiéndoles contarles mas cuando Ash no estuviera cerca.

"_Yawn_ oye Ash sabes donde esta el centro pokemon?, ya estoy cansado de tanto caminar" Dijo naruto con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza

(dato curioso ellos se van a acostar y yo me vengo recién levantando)

"No lo se naruto, ya te conté que nunca había salido de pueblo paleta y además perdimos el mapa" Dijo ash

"Bueno supongo que tendremos que preguntarle a la gente que pase, yo iré por aquí y tu por allá. Vamos Cloe, Luke" Dijo naruto

Después de media hora de buscar y molestando gente (lol?) encontramos a Naruto y la banda en el centro pokemon comiendo o por lo menos Naruto y Ash comiendo como cerdos y los pokemon con la boca en el piso detrás de ellos

"Naruto-nii nosotros también podemos comer?" Dijo Luke babeando al ver la comida

"Oh perdón, es que la comida estaba deliciosa, vengan vamos a comprar un poco de comida para ustedes" Dijo naruto caminando hacia la tienda que estaba en el centro pokemon.

Despues de haber comprado comida para Char, Cloe y Luke. Naruto empeso a caminar hacia afuera, pero antes de poder salir del centro pokemon, una explosión ocurrio en el techo

"Que sucede!" Dijo un entrenador aleatorio

Naruto mientras miraba tranquilo esperando que no tuviera que pelear, dado que quería tener su portada un poco mas, pero al fijarse que ellos tenían una R en la camiseta empezó sin querer a dejar salir chakra

"Si preguntan que sucede les responderemos!" Dijo la chica sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba

"Para proteger al-" El chico no pudo terminar su frase dado a una presión en el aire que prácticamente no se podía respirar

"**Teme… " **Susurro el rubio

"….?!" Ambos del equipo rocket no podían decir nada

"**Ustedes, ustedes fueron quien dejaron a Luke y Cloe sin familia.." **Dijo naruto con voz que ya no tenia nada de divina, mas bien parecía demoniaca.

Naruto ahora estaba furioso, no estaba emputecido, sin querer naruto empezó a dejar salir sus colas una por una cada segundo, y al final sus orejas

Mientras eso pasaba el equipo rocket prácticamente estaba en el piso temblando por la cantidad de Instinto asesino que naruto estaba filtrando.

"**Ustedes tres, vendrán conmigo. Tengo varias preguntas que hacerles" **Dijo naruto con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos, Y en un instante estaba al frente de el equipo rocket

"**Luke, Cloe, Char. Quedence con ash yo volveré en una hora máximo, voy a asegurarme que estos dos ya no puedan hacerle daño a nadie mas" **Dijo naruto mirando a sus pokemon con una sonrisa, y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jessie James y creando un clon para sostener a Meowth y saliendo en un flash naranja

_En la cueva de Luke_

Al soltar al equipo rocket y disipando al clon, naruto procedió a amarrar al equipo rocket y meowth con cadenas de chakra**(No pregunten :D)**

"**Ok, ahora ustedes tres me van a decir, quienes son, porque atacan a los demás pokemon y entrenadores o si no.." **Dijo dejando la frase a la imaginación de ellos

Despues de 30 minutos de pregunta y respuestas y una sesión de Kotoamatsukami **(Tampoco pregunten es godlike :D)**

"_**Sate.. **_**de ahora en adelante ustedes tres serán** mis espías dentro del equipo rocket como ustedes lo llaman, y quiero que de vez en cuando me manden mensajes a mi pokedex, y solo para su información les dire que destruiré esa organización yo mismo" Dijo naruto dejando sus colas retroceder a su cuerpo

Mientras que desataba al equipo rocket naruto empezó a bostezar y estirarse, después de todo no pudo dormir en el centro pokemon

Y en un flash Naruto apareció en el centro pokemon al lado de Ash que estaba comiendo

"Sabes, no creo que comer tanto sea bueno para tu salud, después de todo aun estas en crecimiento" Dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados

"_**Tu no eres alguien para hablar en todo caso" **_Dijo Kurama desde el sello

"Oh, Naruto! Oi, me tienes que explicar que todo eso que hiciste, eso fue genial, me puedes enseñar?" Dijo ash sin pararse a respirar

"Eh, a que te refieres?" Dijo naruto haciéndose el tonto

"Ya sabes, eso de las colas y las orejas y ese tipo de niebla azul que hiciste!, parecía sacado de un manga o algo asi!" Dijo ash haciendo gesturas con las manos

"Oh, eso.. te lo explicare cuando seas mayor Hehe" Dijo naruto moviendo la mano para aplastar una mosca (ya saben no?)

"Ehh, no es justo, te veías genial" dijo ash

"Encerio.. no se a quien compararte a mi de pequeño o a Konohamaru" dijo naruto

"De todos modos creo que se me olvido darles su cena cierto chicos?" Dijo naruto mirando a sus pokemon

Despues de haberles dado la comida a la banda todos se fueron a dormir, Ash y pikachu en un cuarto y Naruto y los pokemon en otro, pero lo que ash no sabia era que naruto aun no se iba a dormir

"Bueno chicos, ahora que estamos solo, supongo que ustedes tienen algunas preguntas por lo que sucedió el dia de hoy. Yo intentare responderlas lo mejor que pueda, Asi que adelante" Explico Naruto antes de sentarse en su cama

Y asi pasaron dos horas antes de que la banda se fuera a dormir, Naruto respondiéndoles todas sus preguntas y explicándoles sobre su nuevo estatus de Kami no Juubi, cosa que dejo a Cloe y Luke con las bocas denuevo en el suelo, después de las preguntas se fueron a dormir a las 12:00 Am para prepararse para el dia siguiente.

**Dia siguiente**

"Que?!, porque quieres que nos separemos, nos ha ido bastante bien el dia de ayer no entiendo por que quieres que nos separemos" Dijo ash

"Bueno de echo tengo dos razones, la primera siendo que quiero entrenar con estos dos" Dijo naruto apuntando hacia Look y Cloe "Y porque si vamos a estar compitiendo por el titulo de Maestro pokemon, no podemos tener al equipo contrario conociendo todas nuestras estrategias, además yo me voy a quedar un tiempo en esta ciudad para poder entrenar a Cloe, Luke y Char" Explico naruto antes de empesar a caminar hacia la salida del centro pokemon mientras que levantaba una mano en señal de adiós sobre su espalda

Despues de haber caminado unos buenos 30 minutos Naruto y su banda llegaron a un claro en las afueras de la ciudad, al parar de caminar Naruto se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en frente de sus pokemon

"Ok, de ahora en adelante, ustedes tres van a estar entrenando bajo mi tutela, y no me refiero a entrenar sus ataques como pokemon, me refiero a entrenar su cuerpo y su mente" Dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos de golpe para mostrar sus ojos en su **Sennin Moodo**

"Como ustedes saben yo antes de venir a este mundo era un ninja, y para ser sincero lo sigo siendo, por eso los voy a entrenar en el arte del Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu, aunque creo que el Taijutsu se ajusta mas para Luke que para los demás" Dijo naruto mirando a luke "De todos modos, volviendo al punto, de ahora en adelante mientras estemos entrenando o en una batalla, espero que todos ustedes den todo su potencial y superen sus limites" Dijo naruto antes de volver a pararse

"Para lograr eso yo voy a medir su: Fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia y Resistencia. Nos tomara mas o menos una hora, después de eso les explicare que tipo de entrenamiento abre escogido para ustedes" Dijo naruto quitándose el polvo de sus pantalones

"Primero, quiero que todos quiero que de uno en uno, me ataquen con toda su fuerza aquí" Dijo naruto mostrando su palma abierta "Sea una patada, un puñetazo o incluso un cabezazo quiero que pongan toda su fuerza detrás de ese ataque"

**Despues de la prueba de fuerza**

"Hmm, Luke tiene una fuerza total de entre Chuunin-bajo a Chuunin-medio, Cloe tiene entre Genin alto a Chuunin bajo y Char, Whoa char tiene una fuerza total de Chuunin medio a Jonin Bajo" Dijo Naruto bastante sorprendido

"Bien hecho char, te superas a ti mismo" Dijo naruto dándole una palmada en la cabeza a char

_Despues de todas las pruebas_

"Bueno, con eso concluye la prueba de sus habilidades, puedo decir que entre todos son un buen equipo, almenos eso pienso yo, ustedes serian un buen equipo de asalto si siguiéramos en mi mundo, De todos modos ahora empieza el entrenamiento" Dijo Naruto creando dos clones

"Cada uno ira con un clon para su entrenamiento físico, después de eso empezaremos entrenamiento con chakra" Dijo naruto

Y asi el entrenamiento del nuevo equipo de naruto empezó, sorprendentemente Cloe, tenia una buena velocidad para empezar pero tenia una resistencia muy mala, pues se cansaba muy pronto al empezar el entrenamiento

Después del entrenamiento físico empezó el entrenamiento con chakra, cosa que para Luke apareció muy fácil, diciendo que 'El chakra se parece bastante el aura'.

Ellos empezaron con el entrenamiento intentando mantener una hoja pegada a sus frentes con chakra, después de eso naruto les explico como mejorar sus reservas caminando sobre un árbol, cosa que dejo a los tres pokemon sorprendidos pero aun mas entusiasmados para empezar a aprender de naruto

**Al terminar el entrenamiento 6:00 PM**

"Uff, bueno debo decir que todos ustedes tienen un buen futuro por delante, después de todo son los primeros en poder pasar mi primer dia de entrenamiento" Dijo naruto secándose el sudor de la frente

Los pokemon estaban tirados en el piso intentando recuperar su aliento, después de todo correr cien vueltas alrededor del claro cansaría a cualquiera

"Bueno chicos supongo que todos ustedes se merecen un descanso" Dijo naruto sacando tres pokebolas

"Espera Naruto-nii yo quiero seguir entrenando un poco mas" Dijo Luke entre jadeos, haciendo que naruto sonriera a lo terco que era su compañero

"Luke… deberías saber que sobre entrenamiento es algo malo para tu salud, no te preocupes vamos al centro pokemon a comer algo y a dormir" Explico naruto

"De todos modos, preferiría quedarme afuera, nunca me a gustado entrar a la pokebola" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa

"Bien.. supongo que ustedes quieren entrar cierto?" Dijo naruto mirando a los otros dos pokemon

"Moh, naruto eres un demonio" Se quejo char

"Si, demonio" Dijo Cloe siguiéndole el juego a char

"Demonio?, claro que no mas bien kami hehe" Dijo naruto

"Si, lo sabemos" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"Mah mah, quieres descansar o preferirían seguir entrenando" Dijo naruto con una mirada que aprendió de Yamato, lo que hiso que ambos giraran la cabeza de un lado a otro

Despues de haber regresado a Cloe y Char a sus pokebolas, naruto se paro del claro y empeso a caminar hacia el centro pokemon, cosa que ahubiera logrado si no fuera porque alguien salto de los arbustos corriendo hacia el, quien se detuvo al llegar al frente de el jadeando

"Yo!, eres un entrenador pokemon?" Dijo el chico

"Emm, si?, quien pregunta?" Dijo naruto

"Soy Gary, y te desafia a una batalla pokemon por ese pokemon" Dijo Gary apuntando hacia Luke, quien solo podía esconderse detrás de naruto

"Lo siento mucho, pero Luke acaba de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento muy dura y no esta en condición para pelear" Explico naruto esperando que el chico aceptara su disculpa

"Ehh, que es eso?, acaso eres un gallina?, (Inserte sonidos de gallina aquí)" se burlo Gary

"Hehe no, no soy un gallina" Dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Gary antes de que se le ocurriera una idea

"Hmm, tengo una idea, que tal si yo peleo en lugar de Luke" Dijo naruto

"Tu?, contra mis pokemon? Ha no me hagas reir, no lograrías hacerle ningún rasguño a mis pokemon" Se burlo Gary denuevo

"Hoh?, entonces porque no lo aceptas?, no sería una forma más fácil de conseguir a mi compañero?" Dijo naruto haciendo una cara de burla

"Oh, esta bien, no es como si tu pudieras hacer algo" Dijo Gary dejando salir a su Squartle

"Bien, eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, pero te advierto, tengo mas de un truco bajo mi manga" Dijo naruto mientras se ponía en su postura que aprendió en **Myobokuzan **

"No importa, ese riolu será mio!. Squartle usa Pistola de agua!" Ordeno Gary, mientras que naruto pasaba por una secuencia de sellos

"**Doton: Doryuuheki!" **Grito naruto mientras aplastaba sus manos en el suelo y salía una pared del tamaño de una casa

"_Mada mada!(aun no!)" _dijo naruto mientras pasaba por otros sellos

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"** Grito denuevo naruto tomando el agua del ataque de Squartle y mandándolo de vuelta incrementado diez veces

"Que?!, que tipo de trampas estas usando Hey!" Grito Gary

"Trampas?, Hehe no estoy usando trampas, yo soy un ninja!" Dijo naruto sin querer queriendo dando a conocer su portada

"Ninja o no, no creas que esta será la ultima vez que oyes de Gary Oak" Dijo Gary mientras que escapaba de hay"

"Oak?, será un pariente de el profesor?" pregunto naruto mirando hacia Luke quien simplemente se encogió de hombros

"Bueno, vamos al centro pokemon creo que todos merecemos un descanso" Dijo naruto con un suspiro

**Timeskip: 30 minutos en la habitación de naruto en el centro pokemon**

"Uff, que dia tan largo, hacia tiempo que no podía entrenar tranquilo" Dijo naruto mientras miraba por la ventana con Riolu dormido a los pies de la cama con una manta encima

"Supongo que mañana podría entrenar, sere Kami ahora pero aun debo mantener mi cuerpo en forma" Dijo naruto a nadie en particular

Y con eso Naruto se metió en la cama llegando al mundo de los sueños en el instante que su cabeza toco la almohada, sabiendo que mañana sería otro día largo

Esta historia continuara

**AN: Espero que les haya gustado que publique otra vez, pero repito, solo dos reviews por el capitulo?, yo esperaba mas, según tengo entendido tengo mas o menos 30 seguidores en esta historia y solo dos? Vamos chicos dejen mas **_**REVIEWS! **_** Y recuerden si quieren una versión en ingles díganlo en las reviews, puede que la cree o le pida a un amigo ingles que la tradusca**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Naruto Nidaime Juubi**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hola chicos, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Hehe en realidad no quería escribir hoy, por lo que no tengo una historia en mi cabeza, pero para los que quieran saber, yo sigo my historia al vuelo, osea mientras la escribo se me ocurren ideas, ahora mismo empesara esta historia asi, Espero que les guste**

**Pero antes que se me olvide (Injertar Explociones de fuegos artificiales aquí) De ahora en adelante intentare postear almenos un capitulo a la semana :D los fuegos artificiales alguien los pidieron asi que no juzguen **

**Timeskip: 2 semanas después**

Nos encontramos con naruto y la banda sin ash en el mismo claro de entrenamiento, desde el primer dia varios entrenadores le han pedido batallas a cambio de su riolu, pero claro el siempre los derrotaba el mismo, De todos modos volviendo al tema, nos encontramos con naruto y los pokemon después de su entrenamiento matutino, y es por eso que naruto se decidio que después de dos semanas iba a medir el nivel de sus pokemon, cosa que no sabia que su pokedex podía hacer hasta el día anterior

"Ok, con que botón dijo el chico que era para revisar los pokemon?" Dijo naruto apretando cada botón de la pokedex hasta que apretó el correcto

"Ohh!" Exclamo naruto en asombro al ver que aparecía cada pedazo de información sobre sus pokemon

_Riolu Pokemon Emanacion Nª 447 _

_Riolu, el Pokémon emanación. Cuando está triste o asustado, el aura de Riolu se vuelve más fuerte para hacérselo saber a sus aliados._

_Este Riolu es nivel 17, sus ataques son: Ataque Rapido, Force Palm__**(Palmeo en realidad pero se escucha mal)**__, Contraataque y Aura Esfera_

"Whoa Luke, te superas de nuevo, Según tengo entendido los Riolus no pueden aprender Aura esfera, te felicito, parece que estuviste entrenando por ti mismo denuevo" Dijo naruto mientras que Luke solo podía reírse con una pata detrás de su cabeza

"Dejen de copiarme!" Grito Naruto levantando los brazos antes de seguir con Cloe

_Snivy Pokemon Serpiente Hierba N° 495_

_Snivy, el Pokémon serpiente hierba. Fría, calmada y serena. Snivy usa la fotosíntesis para coger energía con la hoja de su cola._

_Este Snivy es nivel 16, sus ataques son: Placaje, Latigo Cepa, Ciclón de Hojas y Drenadoras_

"No esta mal, Hehe nivel 16 supongo que no quieres quedarte detrás de Luke eh?" pregunto naruto con una sonrisa antes de terminar con Char, quien ya había evolucionado a Charmeleon, Char también tuvo un tiempo de rebelde cosa que se termino con un puño en la cabeza de parte de nuestro amigo rubio

_Charmeleon Pokemon Llama N° 005_

_Charmeleon, Pokémon fuego. Tiene mandíbulas afiladas como cuchillas y su cola es extraordinariamente fuerte._

_Este Charmeleon es Nivel 21, sus ataques son: Arañazo, Lanzallamas__**(si se que lo aprende mas tarde pero recuerden quien lo entrena)**__ Furia dragon y Pantalla de Humo_

"Bueno char no me esperaba que fueras tan fuerte, pero supongo que contigo uno ya no se puede sorprender mas" Dijo naruto

"Hn, Que esperabas, soy prácticamente de la Elite!" Dijo Char dejando salir un lanzallamas al cielo mientras que Naruto fruncía el seño

"Char, que hablamos sobre ser arrogante?" Reprimió Naruto esperando una respuesta

".. Que uno puede tener arrogancia, pero lo que uno nunca debe perder es el respeto hacia los demás" Gruño Char

"_Sate.." _Dijo naruto mirando hacia el cielo "Creo que por hoy vamos a dejar el entrenamiento hasta aquí, no quiero que ustedes queden malnutridos por entrenar tanto, por eso el resto del dia vamos a divertirnos!" Dijo naruto elevando un puño hacia el cielo

"Si!" Gritaron todos en unísono levantando también sus puños hacia el cielo

**TimeSkip: 15 minutos, en las calles de Viridian **

"Vamos a por un helado que dicen?" Pregunto naruto empezando a caminar hacia una tienda de helados.

Naruto durante sus dos semanas había ya ganado todas las batallas que los entrenadores les habían dado, por ello Naruto tenia dinero de sobra, dado que el dinero para la estadía en el centro pokemon le quito mas o menos un 10% de todas sus ganancias.

"Yo paso, recuerda, Tipo fuego" Dijo Char rascándose el costado como siempre

"Entonces que te gustaría" Pregunto naruto

"Yo preferiría detenernos a almorzar en el parque" Contesto Char ahora con ambas patas detrás de la cabeza.

"Alguna objeción?" Pregunto naruto sin mirar a sus pokemon mientras compraba los tres helados

"…" sin respuesta

"Bien, entonces nos dirigimos hacia el parque" Dijo naruto

Naruto se fijo que mientras caminaba y hablaba con sus pokemon la gente le estaba dando miradas de confusión dado a que estaba hablando con sus pokemon, Pero ellos no lo sabían, de todos modos simplemente lo dejaron pasar pensando que era algún tipo de loco o algo asi, después de todo que harían ustedes si vieran a un tipo con una capa y vestido de naranja en las calles de su ciudad?.**( Cuarta pared?, no lo creo)**

Mientras que Luke empezaba a armar la mesa Naruto empezó a servir la comida pokemon en sus platos dejando que Char y Cloe empiecen sin ellos, Al terminar de armar la mesa Naruto fue a una tienda cercana y pidió una ensalada pre-hecha para almorzar

Naruto ahora estaba comiendo sin prisa dado que era un dia sin entrenamiento asi que todos estaban listo para hacer lo que se les antojaba, pero sin alejarse mucho dado que alguien podría intentar atacarlos

**Timeskip: Despues de almorzar**

Naruto y la banda ahora estaban acostados en el pasto viendo las nubes y reposando del almuerzo hasta que.

"Oye Luke?" Dijo naruto obteniendo que Luke se volviera para mirarlo

"Quieres tener un combate de entrenamiento?, o preferirías no hacer nada?" Pregunto naruto mirando a Luke

"Nah, no soy alguien que se quede sin hacer nada, es muy aburrido" Dijo Luke parándose

"Yo me voy a quedar aquí durmiendo, después de todo es nuestro dia libre, en comparación de otros yo preferiría aprovecharlo" Dijo char acostándose en el pasto en la luz del sol

Mientras que naruto se paro el sintió a alguien mirándolo desde lejos, cosa que no había pasado desde que partió desde su Dimensión

"Quien sea que este mirándonos, ya se que estas allí, asi que porque no sales a saludar?" Pregunto naruto al aire esperando que alguien se mostrara, cosa que paso dado a que una chica salió de los arbustos

"Hehe, perdón es que estaba pasando por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación, por cierto con quien estabas hablando?" Pregunto la chica

"No crees que primero deberías presentarte?" Pregunto naruto

"Ah, perdón. Mi nombre es Iris, ahora con quien estabas hablando?" Pregunto denuevo ahora Iris

"Estaba hablando con luke" Dijo naruto poniendo su pulgar detrás de su hombro apuntando hacia Luke

"Luke?" Pregunto iris buscando detrás Naruto

"El Riolu" Dijo naruto con un suspiro

"Eh?, pero es un pokemon, ni siquiera yo que eh estado con pokemon desde que era niña puedo entender a los pokemon" Dijo Iris con una cara de confusión

"Umm, Bueno se podría decir que tengo un don para entender a los pokemon" Dijo naruto rascándose la nuca

"De todos modos, creo que no me he presentado" Dijo Naruto tomando un paso hacia atrás llamando a sus pokemon

"Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, este aquí es Luke" Dijo apuntando a Luke

"Ella es cloe" Apunta.. "Y el que esta hay durmiendo es Char" Dijo Naruto

"Bueno, yo ya me presente, pero este aquí es Axew" Dijo Iris mientras que Axew salía de su cabello y saltaba a los brazos de iris

Despues de que los entrenadores se presentaran, Naruto supo que Iris estaba entrenando para ser una Maestra Dragon y que estaba esperando que Axew evolucionara

"Yo ya te dije todo sobre mi, pero que hay de ti?" Pregunto iris

"Hmm, te dare la presentación que siempre le doy a quien pregunta" Dijo naruto

"Me gusta el ramen y mis amigos aquí, era un ninja de Konohagakure antes de venir aca y me gusta entrenar" Dijo naruto dando a conocer que era un ninja, dado que ya no tenia porque esconderlo

"Ninja?, como esos que se pueden esconder en cualquier lugar?" Dijo iris dándole una mirada a la ropa de Naruto

"No te veo como un ninja, no se suponía que los ninjas se visten de negro y son maestros del sigilo? " Pregunto Iris

"Yo _soy _un maestro del sigilo, podría esconderme en este mismo momento" Dijo naruto mientras que Iris pestañeaba Naruto desapareció

"Así, por ejemplo" Dijo naruto con una voz que parecía venir de todos lados y justo como vino se fue de un pestañeo naruto volvió a aparecer frente a Iris

"Ahora me crees?" Pregunto naruto

"Si bueno, a lo que iba, crees que podrías ayudarme?, Axew aquí no quiere comer su comida, aunque le este dando sus pokecubos picantes que a todos los pokemon tipo dragón le gustan" Explico Iris

"Yo pensé que como tu puedes hablar con pokemon, tu podrías ayudarme" Termino Iris

"Hmm, no tengo problema, pero me debes un favor eh?" Dijo naruto recibiendo unas miradas de confusión de sus pokemon

"Que?, yo también puedo ser codicioso, no?" Pregunto naruto mientras que sus pokemon movían la cabeza de un lado al otro

"No Naruto-nii tu no eres codicioso, por lo menos nunca fuiste codicioso desde que nos recogiste, ser codicioso no va en tu personalidad" Dijo Luke mientras que Cloe asintia y Char… Bueno char seguía durmiendo

"Eh, bueno ahora saben que soy codicioso de ves en cuando" Dijo naruto volviéndose hacia iris o mas bien a Axew que ahora estaba en el suelo

"Haber amiguito, dime que problema tienes con la comida de Iris" Pregunto naruto mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel de Axew

"No se si es verdad que me entiendes, pero supongo que no pierdo nada, Lo que sucede es que Iris no entiende que aunque sea tipo dragon a mi no me gusta lo picante, mas bien lo salado, no sabes como mi boca arde cada vez que tengo que comer esa comida" Dijo Axew haciendo una cara(lol?) de asco

"Hmm, ok," Dijo naruto mientras se volvía a parar

"Iris, te tengo mi veredicto" Dijo naruto mientras pausaba para darle tensión al momento

"Lo que sucede Iris, es que a Axew no le gusta lo picante, según lo que me dijo es que a el le gusta mas lo salado, y que su boca arde mucho cuando tiene que comer esa comida" Explico Naruto

"Es eso cierto Axew?, no te gusta lo picante" Dijo Iris que ahora estaba a la altura de Axew, mientras que Axew solo podía asentir con una cara de sorpresa mirando hacia naruto quien le estaba dando una sonrisa con el signo de paz en su mano

"Bueno, ahora que eso esta hecho supongo que pasearemos un rato mas antes de ir al centro pokemon" Dijo naruto empezando a caminar fuera del parque

"Espera, y el favor que te debo?" Pregunto iris

"Mah mah, no te preocupes por eso, en algún momento se me ocurrirá algo" Digo naruto con su mano sobre su espalda en un signo de despedida

Mientras naruto y la banda iba caminando por las calles de Viridian naruto se encontró con un tipo de acto que estaba dando lugar en otro parque

Naruto empezó a acercarse hacia el evento y se fijo por uno de los panfletos que estaban dando un torneo pokemon y que la cantidad mínima de pokemon era de tres para la fortuna de nuestro rubio

"Chicos, que tal si participamos?, de paso si ganamos podremos tener una cena de reyes no creen?, con 10.000_Poke _Hehe" Dijo naruto con simbolo de _Poke _en sus ojos. Obteniendo nuevamente miradas de confucion de sus pokemon

"Que, ya les dije. Todos tenemos un lado codicioso, En todo caso, Vamos?" Pregunto nuevamente

"Por mi esta bien, despues de todo nunca nos dejaste pelear cuando estavamos en el claro y un entrenador te retaba para obtenerme" Dijo Luke

"Yo quiero participar, quiero probar que tan fuerte me he hecho en comparacion de Luke-niisan"

**AN: CON PERMISO PERO DEBO DESASERME DE ESTA SENSASION**

**ME CAGO EN LA P*** QUE *********** SE ME APAGO EL PC! Y PERDI EL RESTO DEL CAPITULO! POR ESO PONDRE UN RESUMEN DE LO QUE PASO! **

**Uff lo siento mucho amigos es que como dije arriba se me apago el pc aquí esta el resumen**

Char logro participar dado que naruto le prometio una botella de salsa picante (como el ketchup con pikachu)

Naruto y la banda pasaron facilmente por todos los entrenadores dado a que todos eran entrenadores novatos hasta llegar a la final en la cual se enfrentaron con Iris

La batalla fue tres vs tres y fue asi Luke vs Axew que Riolu gano con una combinacion de Combate cercano, Force Palm y Aura esfera dejando a todos atonitos, El segundo fue Luke vs Emolga que termino en una combinacion entre Kage Bunshin que Luke aprendio de Naruto lo que naruto llamo Shin Kage Bunshin y una sorpresa de parte de Luke para naruto al usar el Shishi Rendan con Emolga (no fue bonito :D)

Al ultimo combate Iris se rindio por razones desconocidas pero que los lectores ya conocen (Excadrill) y Naruto usando su favor pendiente para pedirle que si batallaban denuevo que no se pudiera rendir

Al ganar el Torneo Naruto y la banda se dirigieron al buffet libre del centor pokemon de Come todo lo que puedas por solo 5000_ Poke_ que consistion en una rasion de por vida para una persona _Normal_ de Ramen pero como todos conocemos a naruto dejo la mesa de Ramen vacia y tres pokemon con sus pansas bien llenas

Char habia comido comida extra picante con salsa picante

Luke prefirio comer algo dulce por la ocacion, pero normalmente Luke come frutos secos que son sus favoritos

Y Cloe decidio probar los frutos secos de Luke solo para volver a su comida dulce diciendo que eran demaciado secos para su gusto

Al terminar el buffet con toda la banda satisfecha se dirigieron a su habitacion para poder pasar la noche

"Bueno chicos, ahora que ya estamos a un buen nivel creo que es hora de desafiar a los gimnacios" Dijo naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia atrás para mirar a sus pokemon.

"Creen que estan listos?" Pregunto naruto

"Claro, al ver como limpiamos el piso con los concursantes yo creo que estamos mas que listos" Dijo char en uno de sus momentos inusuales de exitamiento (se dice asi?) Mientras que los demas solo podian asentir por el cansancio de las peleas

Naruto hiso una promesa con Luke y Cloe de nunca dejar sus lados y por esa razon nunca se los pasaba a la Enfermera Joy aunque sea de mucha confiansa, naruto prefiere mantenerlos en forma tope mientras que el les provee de ayuda medica de ves en cuando

Y con eso nuestros heroes se fueron a dormir para mañana partir hacia _Pewter City_ para desafiar el gimnacio pokemon para ganar su primera medalla

Esta historia continuara _Susuke (significa contiuara en japones :D)_

_**AN:**_** Encerio que peor momento para perder mas de 2000 palabras en que se me haya apagado el pc**

**Bueno supongo que uno no puede llorar sobre leche derramada, pero lo que me jode es que hice la batalla super epica que me costo escribir por una hora seguida encerio me jode**

**Alguno reviews de pena?... No? Porfavor? Si? Yeey**

**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo, por que en el proximo habra Naruto x Fem Kyuubi :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Bueno aquí estoy denuevo, me fui como por 5 dias por las fiestas en mi país, lo siento ahora mismo es 21 de septiembre y intentare terminarlo entre hoy y mañana preferiblemente entre la madrugada :D bueno como prometí en este capitulo habrá algo de avance en la relación entre naruto y Kura-chan xD**

**A con la historia**

En el centro pokemon: la habitación de Naruto

Nos encontramos con naruto y la banda durmiendo en su habitación, Naruto en la cama con Luke a los pies de la misma y Cloe y Char en sus pokebolas.

Naruto ahora mismo estaba moviéndose en la cama, sin querer despertando a Luke al casi hacerlo caer de la cama, Pero lo que Luke no sabia es que Naruto ahora mismo estaba en una situación de dolor inimaginable dejando salir sus orejas y sus colas de su transformación mientras que su boca empesaba a cambiar pareciendo cada vez mas un hocico y sus manos cada vez mas parecidas a garras.

El cobertor de la cama se había caído mientras que Luke estaba parado al lado de la cama intentando despertar a Naruto.

De golpe, naruto se despertó sentándose en la cama y arqueándose hacia adelante en dolor agarrándose la cabeza

"Kura-chan que sucede!" gruño naruto en dolor mientras se caia de la cama y empezaba a convulsionar por el dolor

"**Naruto-kun tienes que salir de aquí, si no te vas destruirás todo el centro pokemon transformándote en tu forma completa!" **Advirtió Kurama refiriéndose a su forma gigante (la forma de Kurama gigante pero con 10 colas)

Naruto ahora mismo estaba apoyándose en la pared mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y sus colas destruían la habitación, en un momento de lucidez naruto miro a riolu y se fijo en su cara de miedo total que tenia mientras estaba en una esquina de la habitación

"**Luke, no te precupes, es que algo esta mal conmigo, ire al bosque un momento, vuelvo en un momento, no te preocupes, volveré asi que tu sigue durmiendo, cuando despiertes yo estare aquí" **Dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste en la cara, antes de saltar por la ventana y salir a velocidades que para todos no seria nada mas que un borrón naranja

Naruto estaba corriendo por el bosque a velocidad de Jounin dado a que no podía mas por el dolor, estaba corriendo con una mano en la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados hasta que se tropezó con una rama y cayo de cara a la tiera dejando un cráter

Naruto en ese momento no pudo mas y dejo salir un grito de agonía hacia los cielos mientras que dejaba salir todo su chakra que estaba frenando para que nadie muriera por la pura presión de su charka.

Mientras naruto estaba dejando salir el chakra, por una reacción de cadena dejo también su transformación, destruyendo todo el bosque a su alrededor **(imaginence como cuendo pein mata a hinata)**.

Naruto ahora estaba en el centro del bosque destruido jadeando mientras que ponía una pata en su cabeza y miraba a su alrededor y se fijaba como dejo el bosque

"**Oh.. rayos." **Dijo naruto mientras seguía mirando alrededor notando como todo estaba destruido hasta el suelo

"**Oi Kura-chan que fue eso?" **Dijo naruto transformándose en humano, pero se fijo que solo llego hasta el punto donde es bípedo solamente y quedo de forma que sus diez colas salían de su espalda baja, con sus orejas ahora en su cabeza y su cabeza ahora era de su forma completa**(La cabeza de kurama pero sin mostrar sus colmillos, de pasada dejare una imagen de como es naruto en mi perfil será naruto hibrido, solo imagínenlo con la ropa de naruto), **Naruto ahora era como una versión bípeda de Kurama y del tamaño normal de naruto de 1.80 metros de altura y que sus manos ahora eran garras, su hocico era un poco mas corto de lo normal que su forma completa

"**Que demonios?...** no puedo cambiar mas que esto!" grito naruto ahora con una voz algo mas grave de lo normal (que su forma humana)

"**Ese seria mi error naruto-kun, lo que sucede es que se olvido avisarte que nosotros bijuus no podemos pasar tanto tiempo en forma humana, esa es una de las razones por la que en nuestra dimisión siempre éramos sellados, el hecho de que hayas pasado mas de dos semanas en forma humana es un logro en si mismo" **Explico Kurama

"**Ya veo, entonces ya no podre volver a transformarme en humano denuevo?" **Dijo naruto con una voz triste y con la cabeza gacha

"**Nada de eso!" **exclamo kurama viendo que naruto estaba triste

"**Lo que sucede es que tendras que esperar un par de días antes de volver a ser humano, y no te preocupes por la forma que usas ahora, es lo suficiente `humanizada` para que pueda pasar por cosplay" **Dijo kurama que ahora estaba fuera del sello en una forma parecida a naruto las únicas diferencias apreciables entre ambos era que naruto seguía con su ropa de antes y que Kurama tenia las orejas un poco mas para abajo que naruto quien las tenia en un Angulo de 45 grados

"cos-play…?"Dijo naruto con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza mientras que kurama solamente movía su cabeza de lado a lado en forma de exasperación mientras suspiraba

"**De todos modos, digamos que la gente te mirara pero nada serio, te miraran como si estuvieras disfrazado" **Explico Kurama 

"**Ademas tu forma de ahora es indefinida, es la forma que la mayoría de los bijuus usa para la comodidad, es decir que no tienes tiempo limite en esa forma"**Explico denuevo Kurama

"Una ultima pregunta Kura-chan**" **Dijo naruto, cuando kurama lo miro esperando una respuesta volvió a hablar

"Desde cuando soy Naruto-kun?" Pregunto naruto fijándose en el nuevo sufijo que le puso kurama

"**Desde el mismo momento **que yo me volvi Kura-chan" Dijo Kurama cortando el flujo de youki a sus cuedas vocales, cosa que era como una segunda naturaleza para ambos

"Bueno, de todos modos, creo que debería arreglar este lugar" Dijo naruto mientras que con un pensamiento arreglo el bosque entero

"Ne Naruto-kun" Dijo kurama acercándose a naruto en el bosque lleno de arboles que ambos estaban parados y los rodeaban

"Si?" Dijo naruto

"Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, no es fácil para mi pero." Dijo kurama mientras tomaba un respiro para prepararse a lo que tenia que decir

"Como me ves a mi?, me ves como una amiga, familia o… _Gulp_ una amante?" Pregunto Kurama con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas cosa que no se notaba por todo el pelaje que tenia Kurama en su cara

"Eh?" Dijo naruto dando la vuelta para ver a Kurama con la cabeza gacha

"Bueno… _Cough_ cuando nos volvimos amigos en la guerra después de pelear juntos por un rato yo te empese a ver como una amiga, pero cuando me explicaste que eras hembra… yo te empecé a ver como algo mas, pero _Gulp _tenia algo de miendo de decírtelo pero a decir verdad no lo se, siempre te eh visto como una amiga cercana pero no se si cuando te vi como algo mas me referia como una posible novia pero en realidad no se" Dijo naruto agachando la cabeza para no ver la mirada que le estaría dando Kurama

Lo que sucedió después sorprendió totalmente a naruto. El estaba siendo abrazado, cuando subio la mirada se sorprendió aun mas al ver que Kurama estaba abrazándolo

**(Soy malo con el romance! Demonios se me seco el cerebro no se me ocurre nada asi que pondré lo que se me venga a la cabeza, después ustedes me dicen que piensan ok?)**

"Naruto-kun!, esta bien podemos ser algo mas que amigos!, después de todo hemos estado juntos desde que naciste, podemos ser pareja si quieres también!" Dijo kurama con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que ponía su cabeza en el pecho de naruto

"Eh?" Dijo naruto al no saber que decir (cosa que a mi también me pasaría) y lo único que podía hacer fue abrazar a kurama con sus brazos y colas

"Encerio?" Dijo naruto ahora mirando a Kurama en su pecho (no los de Kurama, pervertidos) quien solo podía asentir felizmente al ver que Naruto acepto.

"Bueno ehh, entonces que nos hace esto?" Pregunto naruto quien en ese momento estaba mas perdido que… que, bueno digamos que esta muy perdido

"Yo no sé." Dijo kurama ahora también confundida

"Eh?, entonces que tal esto?" Dijo Naruto mientras separaba a Kurama de su pecho

"Quieres ser mi novia?" Pregunto Naruto ahora mirando a Kurama a los ojos quien estaba congelada por la forma tan rápida que naruto se le declaro

"Si!" Dijo Kurama volviendo a abrazar a su nuevo Novio haciendo que Naruto la abrazara de vuelta

"Ehe, nunca pensé que mi primera novia seria con la misma bijuu que a estado conmigo desde mi nacimiento" Dijo naruto rascándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados antes de continuar

"Pero si lo piensas no es tan raro, después de todo como dije hemos estado juntos desde que nací y tu siempre eras quien me ayudaba a sanar en las batallas y me mantenías caliente en las noches de frio en la aldea, además de que sin ti no podría haber mantenido la pelea con madara mientras los demás preparaban los sellos" Termino naruto mientras miraba hacia el cielo

"Bueno, supongo que seria mejor que volvamos no es asi?, le diste un buen susto a Luke con tu transformación" Dijo Kurama

"Si, tienes razón deberíamos volver a explicarles a los demás lo que sucede" Dijo naruto mientras saltaba hacia un árbol y empezó a correr de vuelta hacia el centro pokemon donde dejo a Luke y las pokebolas en su habitación

"También creo que deberías conseguir unos nuevos pantalones, después de todo con tus colas ahora no creo que sea bueno andar rompiendo cada par de pantalones que tienes" Explico Kurama corriendo al lado de Naruto sobre los arboles

"Si, tienes razón, revisaremos mis pantalones al llegar allá" Dijo naruto apuntando hacia el centro pokemon que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia

**Al lado del centro pokemon. En las ventanas a las habitaciones**

"Ne, Kurama porque no vuelves al sello mientras que le explico a los demás sobre la situación?" Pregunto naruto curioso porque Kurama no había vuelto al sello mientras venían hacia el centro pokemon

"Ah, bueno pues eso es porque no puedo" Dijo Kurama algo avergonzada por no haber mencionado ese facto antes

"Como que no puedes?" Pregunto naruto inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado

"Es que no puedo, lo que sucede es que el sello en el que estaba yo antes se rompió" Explico Kurama pero al ver la cara de confusión de naruto decidió explicar un poco mas

"Desde que empezamos a pelear contra Madara el sello se había empezado a romper dado que al fusionar nuestros chakras el sello se debilito y si no te fijaste, estuvimos mas de dos días peleando sin parar, eso ocasiono que el sello se debilitara aun mas, es por eso que no había salido mas del sello por que había calculado que si salía una vez mas no podría volver a entrar" Explico Kurama mientras Naruto asentía con los ojos cerrados a la Explicación de Kurama

"Bien" Dijo naruto mientras abria los ojos "Supongo que también te tendré que presentar con la familia" Termino naruto mientras escalaba la pared hacia la ventana de su habitacion con Kurama detrás de el

"Luke!" Exclamo Naruto despertando a Luke quien empezó a mirar hacia todos lados esperando ver a Naruto

"Ya volvimos" Dijo mientras saltaba dentro de la habitacion por la ventana

"Narut…o?" Dijo Luke girando la cabeza hacia naruto para quedarse confundido por la nueva apariencia de Naruto

"Que te sucedió?, porque estas en esa forma?" Pregunto Luke bajándose de la cama para conseguir una nueva perspectiva de Naruto

"Ah esto?, es una larga historia asi que no me gustaría tener que repetirla" Dijo naruto mientras sacaba dos pokebolas y dejaba salir a Char y Cloe

"Haz me un favor y despierta a ambos mientras me voy a cambiar el pantalón?" Pidió naruto.

Naruto al ver la cara de confusión de Luke se dio la vuelta para presentarle el rajado que tenia su pantalón que llagaba hasta la rodilla lo que consiguió un `_Ohh` _de Luke antes de que Luke empezara a despertar a Char y Cloe

Naruto al volver con unos pantalones con un hoyo en su pantalon específicamente para sus colas, se encontró con una vista de Luke y Cloe intentando despertar a Char quien seguía durmiendo como un tronco.

Naruto dándose cuenta de que Char no se despertaría decidió interrumpir llegando al lado de Char

"Char, si no te despiertas tendré que dejarte sin salsa picante por una semana" Dijo naruto en todo de amenaza lo que hiso que Char saltara completamente despierto y de rodillas frente a naruto

"Porfavor no!, no la salsa!" Suplico char inclinándose varias veces frente a naruto para hacer un intento de que Naruto no le quitara su salsa mientras que naruto tenia una gran gota de sudor cayendo detrás de su cabeza

"No te preocupes solo era para hacer que te despiertes" Explico naruto mientras que se sentaba en su cama junto a Kurama haciéndoles una señal para que todos se acercaran, cosa que hiso que todos se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Kurama

"Naruto quien es ella" Pregunto Cloe un poco feliz de ver de que tenían otro miembro femenino en el grupo

"Ella es Kurama, se acuerdan cuando les conté que Kurama peleo junto a mi contra madara?" Pregunto naruto obteniendo tres asentimientos de cabeza antes de continuar

"Kurama aquí me explico que cuando los bijuus como yo y Kurama pasan mucho tiempo en forma humana el Youki empieza a ser mucho para que el cuerpo de un humano lo contenga, es por eso que los dos Kurama y yo tenemos que estar en esta forma dejando salir nuestras colas y el resto de nuestras características, Cada cola contiene 10% de Youki y en caso de Kurama mantiene 10% en cada cola y su cuerpo el otro 10%" Termino de explicar Naruto

"Pero si es por eso porque pasas tanto tiempo en forma humana si te molesta?" Pregunto char con una garra en su barbilla

"Bueno, se podría decir que es para pasar incognito pero a decir verdad no se, creo que sería porque en ese momento no había dejado ir mi `humanidad` y por eso quería mantenerme en mi cuerpo humano lo mas posible, pero hoy me fije que mi humanidad ya se fue y no hay nada que la haga volver no que sea necesaria dado que me siento mejor asi" Explico naruto mientras que con su mano tomo una de sus colas y empezó a acariciarla

"Ahora que me fijo, mis colas si que son suaves, creo que debí haberlas dejado salir hace tiempo" Dijo naruto tomando el resto de sus colas que ahora estaban a su lado para abrazar a Kurama

"Y otra noticia" Dijo naruto ahora con Kurama a su lado

"Ahora en adelante Kurama se quedara fuera del sello" Dijo naruto deteniéndose para acumular la tensión para soltar la bomba

"Porque ahora somos novios" Dijo naruto con una sonrisa que amenazaba con romper su cabeza (no literalmente hehe)

"EHHH!" Se escuchó en toda la habitacion si no en todo el centro pokemon pero para todos los demás se habría escuchado como "Char!" "Sny" "Rio!" dicho junto

Despues de soltar la bomba Naruto se encontró bombardeado por un Tsunami de preguntas (pun?)

"Mah mah!, uno a la vez" Exclamo naruto haciendo que los tres se quedaran callados, Naruto al ver que todos se habían quedado callados hablo denuevo

"A ver tu primero Cloe" Dijo Naruto

"Como se volvieron novios?, fue romántico?, la llevaste a pasear?, se besaron?" Pregunto Cloe con corazones en los ojos al ver que Naruto y Kurama se volvieron pareja

"_Ejem_ en orden, Si, nos volvimos novios, Emm no de hecho fue en un bosque sin nada romántico pero ya le prometí a Kura-chan que la llevaría en una cita llegando a Pewter y si… nos besamos" Explico naruto murmurando la ultima parte con un sonrojo en las mejillas en Naruto y Kurama antes de toser

"Bien, ahora tu Char" Dijo naruto

"Nah, estoy bien, al responderle a Cloe ya respondiste mi pregunta" Dijo Char caminando hacia su pokebola que estaba en la mesa de noche y tocándola con su garra para volver a la pokebola

"Eh… Ok.. bueno y tu Luke?" Pregunto Naruto mirando hacia Luke que estaba al lado de Cloe

"Emm, seguiremos entrenando cierto?, no nos dejaras por Kurama verdad?" Pregunto Luke algo triste, Naruto al ver a Luke se paro de la cama para agacharse a la altura de Luke para abrazarlo

"No te preocupes, aunque este con Kura-chan seguiremos entrenando y recuerden" Dijo naruto separándose Luke para mirar a Cloe y Luke

"Nosotros somos una familia, no dejaría a ninguno de ustedes por nada del mundo y eso también va para ti Kura-chan, Char. Porque se que aun me puedes escuchar" Dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama y la pokebola de Char

"Bueno, si eso es todo, que tal si nos vamos a dormir?, tenemos un gran dia por delante además de que tenemos que empezar a movernos hacia Pewter" Dijo Naruto caminando hacia su cama para poder acostarse, Pero de camino se fijo que el sol ya estaba saliendo y se detuvo antes de llegar antes de dar la vuelta para mirar a todos

"Pensándolo bien por que no empezamos a movernos ahora?, después de todo ya es de mañana" Dijo naruto riéndose y rascándose la nuca mientras que se ponía su capa de sabio, pero al ver que no se la podía poner por sus colas decidió que seria mejor ponerse la chaqueta de Chuunin que le dio Tsunade antes de ir a la isla tortuga junto con su promoción a Chuunin para poder controlar el chakra de Kurama

"Vamos a tomar desayuno antes de ir al bosque viridian?" Pregunto naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta obteniendo dos asentimientos de parte de Clue y Luke

**(AN: Tenia pensado terminar el capitulo aquí pero decidi que por no agregar otro capitulo lo alargaría, Pueden agracerme a **_**Ore-sama!**_** Por el alargamiento de capitulo)**

Mientras que la banda estaba desayunando Char decidió traer un tema para agregar una conversación

"Naruto?" Pregunto Char haciendo que Naruto levantara la cabeza de su tazon con ramen y mirando hacia la dirección de Char con fideos en la boca

"Qwue Pwawa?(Que pasa?)" Pregunto naruto con los fideos aun en su boca hasta que Kurama le pego en la espalda haciendo que sorbiera todos sus fideos mientras miraba a Luke con una cara de `Que fue eso!" ya sabes la cara que haces cuando te hacen una zancadilla o te tiran agua en la cara, Si esa misma

"No hables con la boca llena" Reprimió Kurama

"Oh, _Sumanai(_perdón)" Se disculpo naruto antes de volver a mirar a Char

"Por que llevas esa chaqueta?" Pregunto Char

"Ah?, esto?" Pregunto naruto apuntando hacia su chaqueta en su pecho obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Char

"Esta es la chaqueta de Chuunin de Konoha, recuerdan cuando les explique los rangos de los Shinobis?" Pregunto de nuevo naruto obteniendo otro cabeceo

"Bueno esta es la chaqueta que se les da a los que alcanzan el rango de Chuunin" Termino de Explicar naruto

El resto del desayuno fue sin mas interrupciones

"Pwah!, no había comido un ramen tan delicioso desde que comí en Ichirakus, El ramen de haya es una comida de los dioses!, aunque sea uno!" Exclamo naruto riéndose mientras palmeaba su panza

"**Lo sabemos!" **Exclamaron los tres pokemon haciendo que naruto se cayera de su silla

"Moh!, no me dejan tener su diversión!" Dijo naruto mientras lloraba lagrimas de anime, ya saben cuando prácticamente lloran en cascadas

**Timeskip: 30 minutos en la entrada del bosque viridian**

"_Whistle_, hagan los arboles algo mas grande y tenemos un bosque igual que el de konoha" Dijo naruto con una mano en su frente mirando a la distancia antes de darse la vuelta para atender a Char, Luke y Cloe antes de tomar un mapa y esparcirlo en el suelo

"Ok, ahora aquí es donde estamos" Dijo naruto apuntando a una parte del mapa "Tomaremos la ruta mas corta antes de salir del bosque, probablemente nos encontremos con uno que otro entrenador y si eso sucede quiero que avisen a todo el grupo para escondernos para que no nos vean, después de todo no es todos los días que alguien se encuentra con una persona peluda como yo ni con diez colas Ehehe" Explico naruto antes de enrollar de nuevo el mapa poniéndolo en su bolsa de shurikens

"Recuerden, no sean vistos por nadie" Dijo naruto antes de saltar a un árbol seguido por todos

10 minutos después nos encontramos con naruto y su banda aun saltando por los arboles Naruto estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos con sus colas moviéndose salvajemente en su espalda mientras que los demás saltaban detrás de el.

Luke estaba saltando con fuerza sola mientras que Char y Cloe saltaban usando su chakra dado a sus pequeños apéndices

Cuando Luke les aviso a todos que había visto a un entrenador por hay todos bajaron de los arboles y empezaron a caminar por el camino normal donde todos los entrenadores pasan

De repente un samurái salto de los arbustos con una katana en mano mientras todos saltaron en acción, Naruto usando su velocidad para quedar atrás del samurái con un kunai en el cuello del samurái, Luke con una Aura esfera en la espalda del samurái, Cloe amarrando cada uno de sus brazos y piernas para que quedara con sus apéndices estirados hacia afuera y char con su cola en la cara del samurái

"Danos una razón para no matarte en este momento…" Dijo naruto con una voz helada mientras que los demás asentían

"A-a-alto yo no vine para pelear!" Dijo el samurái con una cara de miedo y tartamudeando

"No?, entonces para que la katana" Pregunto naruto ahora frunciendo el seño y presionando un poco mas el kunai en la garganta del samurái

"Es de goma!" Dijo el samurái ahora llorando pensando que lo van a matar

"Sueltenlo" Fue la única palabra que salio de la boca del rubio haciendo que los pokemon dejaran caer al samurái

El samurái ahora estaba sentado limpiándose las lagrimas de su cara mientras que tenia un ataque de hipo por el ataque

"Entonces que sucede?, porque nos atacaste de la nada?" Pregunto naruto ahora con los brazos cruzados al lado de sus pokemon

De repente el samurái salto del piso y apunto a Naruto

"Ando buscando entrenadores fuertes para probarme a mi mismo, se nota que tu eres fuerte quiero un duelo contra ti" Dijo el samurái mientras que naruto tenia un signo de pregunta en su cabeza

_Que rápido se recupero!_ Fueron los pensamientos de todos al ver como el samurái se recuperaba de un frote con la muerte

"_Ejem_ especifica, quieres un duelo conmigo o mis amigos aquí?" Dijo naruto apuntando hacia sus pokemon

"Eh?, con los pokemon por supuesto no me quiero imaginar que podrías hacer tu después de lo que me mostraste recién!" Exclamo el samurái con sus brazos en el aire para tener un mejor impacto

"Mah mah, calmate un poco. Quieren pelear?" Pregunto Naruto a sus pokemon quienes solamente asintieron

"Parece que si, bueno como será el combate?" Pregunto naruto nuevamente esta vez mirando hacia el samurái

"dos contra dos, dado que solo tengo dos pokemon conmigo" Explico el samurái antes de sacar una pokebola y dejando salir a un Pinsir

"Bueno, quien va?" Pregunto otra vez mirando hacia sus pokemon, quien Luke levanto su pata dado que una regla de cuando estaban con mas gente es que ellos tienen que comunicarse con Naruto mediante señas dado por la ultima vez que alguien los vio hablando entre ellos

"Ok, entonces será Luke vs Pinsir" Dijo Naruto

Mientras que ambos contrincantes se posicionaban ambos pokemon tomaron sus posiciones al frente de sus entrenadores para empezar el combate.

"Pinsir usa Agarre!" Exclamo el samurái causando que pinsir corriera hacia luke para intentar atraparlo entre sus tenazas (Palabra clave: intento)

"Esquivalo" Dijo naruto calmadamente con una cara de concentración en su cara causando que Luke saltara en el aire

"Aura esfera" Dijo naruto causando que Luke formara una aura esfera en el aire y sostenerla en la mano cayendo arriba de Pinsir con la Aura esfera en frente de el, Al terminar el ataque Luke salto dando vueltas hacia atrás dejando Pinsir en el suelo intentando levantarse

"Pinsir levántate!, usa Karatazo!" Exclamo de nuevo causando que pinsir saltara hacia Luke quien estaba esperando otra orden de Naruto

"Kage Bunshin" Dijo naruto calmadamente para que Luke usara el Kage bunshin no jutsu para crear cuatro clones para atacar a pinsir que estaba en media carga hacia Luke

"Goukakyuu" Dijo naruto **(Si, les enseño Ninjutsu, es godlike que esperaban :D)** haciendo que el verdadero Luke saltara hacia atrás en el aire mientras que juntaba ambas patas para aplaudir pero sin separarlas dado a que no puede usar sellos de manos ese fue el único sello que Naruto le pudo enseñar, dado que sirve igual de bien para juntar chakra, Luke junto el chakra en sus pulmones para dejarlo salir todo junto en forma de una bola de fuego a Pinsir quien estaba tan aturdido por que Luke podía hacer un ataque de fuego que no puedo escapar aunque el samurái le diera la orden

"_Sokomade!_(Suficiente!)" Dijo naruto causando que Luke dejara de de lanzar el jutsu y volver al frente de Naruto, quien estaba pasando por tres sellos de manos

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu"** Exclamo naruto para soltar un torrente de agua desde su boca para apagar al Pinsir que estaba rodando en el suelo dejando a el samurái y el pinsir con la boca abierta

"C-c-como haces eso!, Primero un Riolu que puede usar fuego y ahora tu que puedes usar ataques de agua!, que son ustedes!" Dijo el samurái apuntando un dado hacia Naruto

"Shinobis" Fue la única palabra que salio de la boca de naruto mientras que los demás solo podían decir su nombre, pero si el samurái pudiera entenderlos a hubiera escuchado que todos dijeron lo mismo

"Esto es todo!, no voy a tener un duelo con Shinobis!" Dijo el samurái antes de devolver a Pinsir a su pokebola y caminar de vuelta de donde vino

"Bueno eso fue rápido, muchas gracias Luke, al menos no tuve que dejar saber mucho mas, pero aun asi pusiste mucho chakra en ese jutsu" Dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Luke con una sonrisa

**(Me acabo de fijar que no puse una reacción para el encuentro entre naruto y el samurái, ahora mismo me dije por que no reacciono al ver a naruto con sus colas y todo, déjenme explicarles, naruto le dijo que era un disfraz y fin del cuento. Sorry por no poner una reacción encerio lo siento *se inclina hacia adelante* **_**Sumimazen Deshita!**_**)**

Despues de terminar de explicarle a Luke como poner menos chakra en su ataque le dio una ultima caricia en su cabeza antes de darse la vuelta para volver a caminar hacia Pewter

Pero no antes de que un brillo que venia desde Luke los detuviera, el brillo era tan intenso que todos los demás tuvieron que poner un brazo frente a sus caras para cubrirse del brillo

Despues de que el brillo muriera (Noo no maten a brillito!) en lugar de Luke se encontraba un Lucario bastante grande, bueno grande en comparación de los demás Lucarios, ahora luke estaba a la altura de 1.50 metros o 4 pies con 12 centímetros

Luke ahora estaba mirándose a si mismo después de la evolución mirando sus nuevas patas y orejas y su cola que ahora estaba mas larga antes de mirar a Naruto con una mirada de agradecimiento

"Asi que eso es una evolución, Oak me explico pero no hay nada como verla uno mismo" Dijo naruto con sus manos en sus caderas

"Bueno chicos, no se queden hay pegados, podemos ver que cambia en Luke después de la evolución cuando llegemos a Pewter" Dijo Naruto antes de saltar a los arboles de nuevo para seguir su camino hacia Pewter con los demás detrás de el

Y asi nuestros héroes siguen su camino hacia pewter , Naruto y Kurama ahora novios, la batalla contra samurái y ahora la evolución de Luke

Que otros misterios nos acompañaran en el resto de esta historia, descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de **Naruto Nidaime Juubi!**

Esta historia continuara!

**AN: Que tal este nuevo capitulo?, Whew 12 paginas nuevo record, y además 4800 palabras otro record mas, espero que les guste por que Naruto el próximo capitulo se encontrara con el primer legendario de esta historia no se sabe cual será dado que aun no lo se ni yo mismo, como dije yo pienso esta historia mientras la escribo. Que tal el capitulo? Dime si te gusto o no que pardes debería cambiar y todo eso, pero lo mas importante**

_**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_ _**REVIEW!**_

**Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Creo que soy la persona con peor suerte en el mundo , perdi todo el fanfic denuevo!, bueno no todo, como 3000 palabras pero igual! No tengo nada que decir esta vez, excepto que lo de kungfu panda de los capítulos anteriores fue como un omake o algo asi porque no lo continuare :D dicho eso con la historia!**

**Viridian Forest**

"A ver, déjenme ver si entendí…" Dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados y con una vena saliendo sobre sus cejas

"has estado perdido en este bosque por dos semanas dado a que pikachu quemo el mapa?, y no se les ocurrio comprar otro cuando estábamos en Viridian?" Dijo naruto decepcionado de Ash

"Wow" Dijo naruto "Y como sobreviviste?, porque la ultima vez que te vi Ash no tenias ninguna idea de como sobrevivir en el mundo" Pregunto naruto

"Esos fuimos nosotros" Dijo Pikachu con los brazos cruzados regodeándose "Nosotros les traíamos bayas y comida que encontrábamos en el bosque, sin nuestra ayuda no hubiera sobrevivido" Termino de explicar Pikachu mientras se apuntaba a si mismo y a Pidgeotto que estaba sobre una rama

"Hmm, buen trabajo Pikachu" Dijo Naruto mientras asentía la cabeza

"No problemo!"

"Umm Naruto tenia pensado preguntar antes pero, que pasa con ese distraz?" Pregunto Ash

"Eh?" Dijo Naruto antes de sentir un tirón en su cola, dándose la vuelta Naruto se encontró con Luke que estaba apuntando a sus colas

"A-ah!, bien como puedes ver yo y Kura-chan fuimos a una fiesta de disfraces en viridian" Mintió Naruto mientras apuntaba hacia Kurama

"Oh"

"De todos modos porque no salimos de este bosque de una vez?" Dijo Naruto mirando a sus pokemon y a Ash quien estaba apresurado por salir del bosque

"Si, no sabes cuanto quiero dormir en una cama normal, el piso de este bosque es durísimo" Dijo Ash mientras se paraba del suelo sobándose el trasero

Y asi Naruto y la banda mas Ash empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del bosque de camino hacia Pewter

**TimeSkip: 30 minutos**

Naruto y compañía estaban conversando sobre los que les paso durante las dos semanas que estuvieron separados

"Y después de eso nos pusimos a entrenar fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas, al terminar las dos semanas decidimos que era hora de que desafiáramos los Gimnasios claro que pensé que tu ya te habías adelantado con las dos semanas que me quede en Viridian" Termino de explicar Naruto

"En todo caso Naruto, tu nunca me dijiste que tenias una novia, cuando salimos de Pueblo Paleta tu estabas solo" Pregunto Ash mirando a Kurama

"Eh?..." Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en alguna mentira que contarle a Ash

"Ehehe, bueno tu sabes ella estaba en… Ah mira detrás de esa colina esta Pewter!" Alerto Naruto esquivando la pregunta

"Encerio!?, vamos! Quiero conseguir mi primera medalla para estar un paso mas cerca de ser maestro pokemon!" Exclamo Ash corriendo hacia la colina dejando a Naruto y su banda con una guta de sudor en sus cabezas

"Ne, Kura-chan, crees que ya podría transformarme en humano ahora?, no quiero que todos se nos queden mirando igual que cuando salimos de Viridian" Dijo Naruto apuntando hacia sus colas por encima de su hombro

"Si puedes, pero no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de mi, en comparación contigo yo no tengo forma humana y como no puedo volver al sello no veo ninguna solución a la vista Naruto" Explico Kurama

"Hmm, creo que la pokedex podría tener información sobre algún pokemon tipo zorro o algo así" Dijo Naruto sacando su pokedex y saltando entre pokemons buscando algún pokemon zorro

"Ah!, aquí esta, según la pokedex hay dos pokemon tipo zorro en kanto y algunos en otras regiones pero tendría que actualizar mi pokedex con la pokedex nacional para saber eso" Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza mientras veía la pokedex

"Y?, cuales son?" Pregunto Kurama

"Bueno, son Vulpix y Ninetales..?" Dijo Naruto riéndose

"Parece que tienes un pokemon en tu honor Kura-chan" Dijo Naruto pasándole la pokedex a Kurama

"Hmm, no se cual de los dos elegir, como cual debería ir Naru-kun?" Pregunto Kurama con una mano(garras?) en su hocico

"Si, bueno… no queremos llamar la atención y según revise en la pokedex un Ninetales es algo raro de ver en kanto, asi que porque no vas de un Vulpix?" Ofreció Naruto

"Bien, supongo que tendrá que servir por ahora" Dijo Kurama antes de que una luz no tan brillante la cubriera, lo suficiente brillante para que solo se viera su silueta mientras se encogía hasta quedar del tamaño de Cloe

"_Sate.._ supongo que tenemos que alcanzar a Ash antes de que se pierda en la ciudad" Dijo Naruto antes de que la misma luz lo cubriera ocasionando que sus colas desaparecieran y volviera a aparecer humano en su ropa normal, sin capa ni nada, solo su ropa normal naranja y negra

**TimeSkip: 1 hora despues**

Nos encontramos con Naruto y los demás en el centro pokemon , Naruto comiendo un ramen mientras los demás estaban conversando sobre Ash

En ese momento las puertas del centro pokemon se abren y se puede ver a un Ash algo En ese momento las puertas del centro pokemon se abren y se puede ver a un Ash algo desanimado

"Hablando del diablo" Naruto levantando la cabeza de su bol de ramen mientras apuntaba hacia Ash

"Ash!, donde estabas te buscamos por casi toda la ciudad!" Exclamo Naruto, pero la verdad es que recién llegaron allí, Naruto y los demás habían estado recorriendo la ciudad, pero no buscando a Ash, simplemente haciendo turismo

"Ah, perdón, es que estaba teniendo mi batalla en el gimnasio, asi que perdí la noción del tiempo Hehe" Dijo Ash disculpándose

"Y?. Ganaste?" Pregunto Naruto hablando por todos sus amigos

"Hehe… No" Dijo Ash deprimido

"Bueno, supongo que debería ir a ver si lo puedo retar, creo que mis amigos aca andan con algo de entusiasmo para pelear con brock " Dijo Ash levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia las puertas del centro pokemon

"Espera!, como supiste que se llama brock?" Pregunto Ash

"El esta en el manual de principiantes, junto a todos los demás lideres de gimnasio" Dijo Naruto despidiéndose con una mano sobre su hombro mientras salía por las puertas del centro pokemon junto a Luke, Cloe, Char y Kurama (Vulpix) a sus lados y en su hombro respectivamente

Despues de caminar por media ciudad pidiendo direcciones nos encontramos con Naruto y los demás en frente de un tipo de vivienda hecha de roca con un letrero de letras grandes que lee:

Pewter Gym

"Ok…" Dijo Naruto mientras que se daba la vuelta para ver a sus pokemon "Quien quiere ir primero?" Pregunto Naruto

"Yo!, hace tiempo que no batallo y se esta volviendo aburrido estar siempre en la pokebola" Se quejo Cloe

"Yo de ser posible me gustaría quedarme sin pelear, preferiría quedarme en las gradas con algo de salsa picante para no aburrirme" Adivinen quien lo Dijo

"Hmm, a mi me gustaría probar lo que puedo hacer ahora que soy un Lucario, no hemos sido capaz de probar esta nueva evolución" Dijo Luke

"Bien, entonces primero ira Cloe y luego tu Luke" Termino Naruto

Y asi Naruto y la banda entraron al gimnasio para tener la pelea contra brock

"Hola!, venimos para retar a este gimnasio!" Dijo Ash desde la oscuridad, que por cierto podía ver a través , pero tenia que mantener su coartada, en ese momento las luces del gimnasio se encendieron desde la entrada hasta el fondo mostrando al fondo a Brock

"Bienvenido al Gimnasio de Pewter City, acepto tu reto!" Dijo Brock presionando un botón desde donde el estaba para que el campo se empezara a mover para formar un campo de batalla hecho de pura roca

"Bueno chicos, no podemos dejar que Ash se nos adelante por que no empezamos con esto?, Cloe al campo de batalla!" Dijo Naruto para llamar a Cloe que salto desde el lado de Naruto para caer al frente de el dándole la espalda y esperando tus ordenes

"Un tipo hierba… Hmm parece que alguien si hiso su tarea, el ultimo que me reto vino con un Pikachu y un Pidgeotto a retarme" Dijo Brock

"_Sigh_ por favor no me digas que ese alguien es Ash" Dijo Naruto con un suspiro

"De hecho, me había sorprendido que conocieras a Ash, dime, estas viajando con el?" Pregunto Brock

"No, de hecho eh estado intentando darle algo de ventaja, me quede en Viridian dos semanas para entrenar a mis amigos aquí, y después de eso llego al bosque y me encuentro que Ash se quedo perdido allí por dos semanas" Dijo Naruto antes de volver a la batalla

"Bien, supongo que no puedo dejar esperando a otro retador, Geodude vamos!" Dijo brock tirando una pokebola de su mano para que de ella el pokemon roca se materializara

"Parece que el manual de principiantes estaba bien, Ok! Cloe empieza la batalla con Tornado de Hojas!" exclamo Naruto ocasionando que Cloe empezara a girar con hojas rodeándola, para luego lanzarlas hacia Geodude

"Geodude! Esquivalo!" Grito Brock al ver que su pokemon estaba en problemas

"Contraataca con Lanzamiento de Roca!" Dijo Brock logrando que su pokemon tomara una de las muchas rocas que habían en el campo para después lanzarla a Cloe

"Latigo cepa!, devuélveselo!" Ordeno Naruto al ver una oportunidad

Cloe lanzo sus látigos hacia la roca que venia volando hacia ella atrapando la roca y empezando a girar con ella unas tres veces antes de soltarla en dirección de Geodude

"Rizo Defenza **(Defense Curl)**!" Grito Brock causando que Geodude se enrollara en si mismo para que unos destellos aparecieran en su roca antes de que la roca que venia en su dirección chocara con el mandándolo al piso

"Drenadoras!" Grito Ash para que Cloe lanzara semillas en dirección de geodude, las semillas cayeron justo en frente de Geodude y brotaran para que se envolvieran en Geodude robándole la poca fuerza que le quedaba dejándolo inconsciente

"Geodude no puede continuar!, la ganadora es Cloe!" Dijo el arbitro levantando una bandera en dirección de Cloe

"Cloe! Buen trabajo!, no esperaba que pelearas tan bien en tu primera batalla de gimnasio!" Dijo Naruto abrazando a Cloe

"Por que no te tomas un descanso y dejas que Luke pelee también?" Pregunto Naruto después de dejar en el suelo a Cloe nuevamente, pero antes que Cloe pudiera responder ella fue engullida en una luz brillante indicando a Naruto de la evolución de Cloe

Despues de que la luz se disipara en lugar de un Snivy ahora estaba un Servine en todo su esplendor

"Woah, bien hecho Cloe por fin evolucionas!, ahora deja que Luke se haga cargo, Bien?" Pregunto Naruto obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de Cloe

"Luke! Es tu turno!" Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para volver a su lugar en el bloque de entrenadores

Mientras Luke estaba caminando hacia el campo de batalla Cloe salto a la altura de Luke dándole un `High-Five` antes de volver al lado de Naruto

"Hace tiempo que no me obligan a sacar a mi ultimo pokemon" Empezó Brock antes de lanzar una pokebola al aire para que de ella se materializara un Onix

"Wow!, ese es un pokemon grande, pero no creas que el tamaño lo es todo!" Empezo Naruto antes de que se diera la vuelta en el bloque de entrenadores

**(Nota para todos, como recuerdan en un par de capítulos atrás Kage bunshin en el anime de pokemon es multi equipo, asi que estas son las reglas para Naruto **

"**Kage Bunshin" = MultiEquipo**

"**Shin Kage Bunshin" = Clones de Sombra)**

"Kage Bunshin!" Ordeno Naruto para que varias ilusiones aparecieran alrededor de Luke

"Force Palm!" Siguió Naruto causando que Luke se acercara y saltara hacia la cabeza de Onix poniendo una pata en su frente y liberando el aura que tenia acumulada en la palma ocasionando que la cabeza de ónix saliera disparada hacia el piso

"Onix No!, Recupérate y Sofócalo!" Ordeno Brock a su Onix que estaba en el piso intentando enderezarse

"No lo dejes!, Aura esfera!" Ordeno Naruto desde el otro lado para que Luke le lanzara la aura esfera desde el aire dejando a Onix sin consciencia

"Whoo!, bien hecho Luke, sabia que lo lograrías- Dattebayo!" Dijo Naruto abrazando a Luke mientras golpeaba el aire hacia arriba (Fistbumping the air)

(an: pongo algunas definiciones en español para la gente inglesa que no le funciona muy bien el traductor)

"Hehe, buena batalla, hace tiempo que no me dominaban en una batalla (en que mas? :P), aquí tienes, la Medalla Roca, espero que tengas un buen viaje por Kanto" Dijo Brock dándole la mano a Naruto

"Gracias Brock, nos veremos otro dia" Dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta del gimnacio antes de abrir uno de sus rollos de sellos en su muñeca haciendo aparecer su mapa de Kanto

"A ver según este mapa, el próximo gimnasio mas cercano seria en Ciudad Cerulean, partiremos en tres días, alguna queja o pregunta?" Le pregunto Naruto a sus pokemon ya Kurama

Al no ver ningún problema Naruto empezó a caminar en dirección del centro pokemon para almorzar antes de entrenar

**TimeSkip: Despues de Almorzar 30 minutos aprox (5:30 PM)**

En un claro cerca de las afueras de la ciudad nos encontramos con Naruto, Kurama y los demás entrenando juntos

"Ne Kura-chan, tenemos un combate?, no digo que los combates pokemon no sean interesantes, pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada mas que eso" Le pregunto Naruto a Kurama que ahora estaba en forma hibrida mirando a los pokemon como entrenan con una expresión aburrida

"Si, por que no, siempre eh querido una revancha por la vez que tomaste mi chakra en la isla tortuga" Explico Kurama mientras se paraba de la roca en donde estaba sentada

"Ok!, Chicos!, vengan aca" Exclamo Naruto los pokemon que estaban entrenando, Luke estaba intentando lograr recrear el Chidori que Naruto le había contado, mientras que Cloe estaba intentando usar el nuevo Jutsu que Naruto le Dijo que aprendiera Futton: Daitoppa mientras que Char… bueno Char estaba con una botella de salsa picante debajo de un árbol

"Ahora les vamos a mostrar como en mi mundo los ninjas peleaban, vamos a pelear a un nivel Jounin para que el claro no quede tan destrozado, pero aun asi presten mucha atención, ustedes tendrán la fuerza, Velocidad y Reflejos de un ninja, pero no tienen los instintos ni las tácticas ninjas" Explico Naruto antes de caminar al frente de Kurama y ponerse en la Kata(Posición) de los sapos

"Alguna regla que quisieras agregar?" Pregunto Kurama mientras que se ponía en una Kata que Naruto no conocía, probablemente la Kata de los zorros o algo asi

"Si, recuerda que es nivel Jounin asi que sin ataques de bijuu ni nada de eso, solamente ataques humanos" Explico Naruto

Naruto y Kurama estaban mirándose el uno a otro esperando que uno de los dos diera al primer paso, después de un minuto de mirarse viento empezó a pasar por el claro, y cuando una parvada de Pidgeys salieron de los arboles ambos se encontraron en una pelea de taijutsu, En ese momento Naruto estaba agradecido de las clases que le dio Guy después del ataque de Pain

Naruto dio un salto mortal hacia atrás antes de volver a saltar hacia adelante lanzando una patada hacia la cabeza de Kurama ,quien levanto un brazo para protegerse antes de lanzar un puño hacia la cara de Naruto. Naruto hay se agacho antes de golpear a Kurama con cinco puños seguidos en el estomago y una patada en la cara que la mando a volar destruyendo un par de arboles en el camino

Kurama salto hacia adelante después de recuperarse del golpe haciendo sellos de manos antes de tomar un gran respiro

"Katon: Housenka!" Kurama grito lanzando bolas de fuego hacia Naruto quien estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía esquivándolas saltando de un lado a otro mientras hacia sellos de manos

"Katon:Zukokku!" Exclamo Naruto lanzando una gran bala de fuego que exploto cerca de Kurama antes de que Kurama saltara de entre el humo volviendo a enfrentarse a Naruto en Taijutsu

Mientras que Naruto y Kurama estaban peleando Luke, Cloe y Char quien había soltado su botella de salsa estaban viendo a ambos con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como ambos peleaban a un nivel totalmente diferente de lo que habían visto anteriormente

Luego de otro encuentro en taijutsu en el cual ambos salieron volando hacia el bosque Naruto y Kurama salieron con un par de rasguños pero aparte de eso nada mas, ni siquiera estaban sin aire, si alguien ignoraba los rasguños se podría decir que ninguno de los dos estuvo peleando

Despues de una sesión de preguntas de parte de los pokemon nos encontramos con Naruto sentado dándole la espalda a un arbol rodeado por sus pokemon y Kurama que estaba sentada al lado de Naruto mientras miraban el atardecer

Naruto se levanto del árbol antes de estirarse obteniendo unos crujidos de sus huesos poniéndose en su lugar

"_Sate,_ Supongo que ya es hora de que volvamos al centro pokemon a pasar la noche" Dijo Naruto dándole la mano a Kurama para que se levante antes de que volviera a su forma de Vulpix en el hombro de Naruto

**(Tenia pensado terminar el capitulo después de que se fueran a acostar, pero se me ocurrio algo mejor :D)**

Antes de que Naruto pudiera dar si quiera un paso un zumbido por el claro que Naruto escucho con sus orejas súper sensitivas antes de que Naruto se diera la vuelta hacia donde se produjo el sonido junto a Kurama que tuvo la misma reacción que Naruto

"Chicos, no se porque pero algo me dice que lo que sea que hiso ese sonido no es amigable, entren a sus pokebolas por favor" Pidió Naruto en lo que no era mas que un susurro

"Eh, pero si tienes que pelear nosotros te ayudaremos, estaremos a tu lado" Dijo Luke obteniendo asentimientos de parte de los demás pokemon

"Por favor solo por ahora, tengo que revisar primero si es agresivo lo que sea que esta aquí, por favor no quiero que algo malo les pase" Dijo Naruto mirando hacia sus pokemon con una mirada de pena

Tomo un poco de tiempo para convencer a sus pokemon para que entren a sus pokebolas pero después de cinco minutos sus pokemon aceptaron

Luego de que todos los pokemon se fueron a sus pokebolas solo Naruto y Kurama (Vulpix) quedaban en el claro, con un asentimiento Naruto salto a los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la fuente del zumbido

Despues de saltar entre los arboles por otros cinco minutos Naruto y Kurama llegaron a un lago y en la orilla del lago había un pokemon rosa y de forma felina (muy fácil de adivinar….)

Naruto tomo su pokedex de su bolsillo y lo apunto hacia el pokemon en cuestión bajándole el volumen lo mas posible para no despertar al pokemon

_Mew el Pokemon Psíquico Nº 151_

_Mew, Informacion Insuficiente, se dice que solo aparece frente a los de corazón puro y que solo hay uno de su especie, sus avistamientos son pocos._

_Este Mew es nivel : ?, sus ataques son: ?_

"Un pokemon raro?" Se pregunto a si mismo Naruto, antes de dejar salir a sus pokemon y tomar en brazos a Mew

"Chicos necesito algo de ayuda aca, acabo de revisar a este pokemon y al parecer tiene una fiebre" Dijo Naruto antes de entrar al bosque en busca de refugio mientras sus pokemon miraban a donde estaban después de salir de sus pokebolas

Despues de ver donde estaban los pokemon decidieron mirar a su entrenador y al ver que tenia a Mew en sus brazos todos los ojos quedaron pegados en el Mew

"Lady Mew!" Exclamo Luke mientras miraba a Mew

"Lady Mew?" Repitio Naruto mientras miraba confuso a Luke

"A cierto, los pokemon tenemos una religión en cuanto a los legendarios, dado a que los legendarios protegen este mundo desde pequeños se nos enseña a tener respeto ante los legendarios" Explico Char mientras Naruto encontraba una parte del bosque que parecía que sus arboles protegían, el lugar perfecto para revisar a Mew

"Ok, necesito que uno de ustedes saque una manta de mi mochila" Dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba al nivel de Luke para que pudiera acceder a su mochila

Despues de que Luke pusiera la manta en el pasto del claro Naruto prosiguió a poner a Mew en la manta mientras usaba el Shosen Jutsu para retirar cualquier tipo de virus y recuperar los rasguños que tenia Mew en su cuerpo

Después de diez minutos de usar el Jutsu los ojos de Mew empezaron a abrirse, Mew al ver a Naruto empezó a moverse de un lado a otro intentando escapar

"No te preocupes, no te estoy haciendo nada, solo estoy intentando curar tus heridas, por favor mantente calmada" Dijo Naruto, milagrosamente Mew se empezó a calmar un poco

Despues de sanar las heridas de Mew, Naruto se quito su mochila y la puso enfrente de el mientras buscaba unas bayas, después de encontrarla, Naruto la puso enfrente de su hocico

"Bueno, con eso ya deberías estar mejor, al menos por estándares humanos" Dijo Naruto antes de pararse de al lado de Mew y estirarse nuevamente

"Supongo que ese fue mi buen acto del dia" Dijo Naruto mientras bostezaba y el Mew empezó a flotar a su alrededor de el

"Muchas gracias por sanar mis heridas, sin ti no creo que pudiera salir de ahí con vida" Dijo Mew mientras que se apoyaba en la cabeza de Naruto

"No hay de que, pero me podrías explicar como llegaste a estar en esa condición?" Dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a caminar a paso normal hacia el centro pokemon

Al mencionar eso el estado de animo de Mew bajo considerablemente si el que Mew esconda la cabeza en el pelo de Naruto tiene algo que ver

"Arceus me expulso" Dijo Mew en lo que no fue mas que un susurro

"Arceus?, el dios pokemon?" Pregunto Naruto sin quitar su mirada del camino

"El mismo, me dijo que no volviera hasta que me supiera comportar, según el que con mi personalidad no soy digna para ser una leyenda" Dijo Mew con un par de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

"Que?, yo no veo nada de malo con tu personalidad, de hecho se parece a la mia" Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la dirección de Mew, que ahora estaba flotando alrededor de Naruto

"Si, pero Arceus no quiere que por mi culpa el respeto hacia los legendarios baje" Dijo Mew volviendo a apoyarse en la cabeza de Naruto

"No sé por qué, pero ese tal Arceus me cae mal" Dijo Naruto

"Cual es tu nombre de todos modos?" Pregunto Mew flotando desde la cabeza de Naruto causando que Naruto se diera la vuelta y diera una de sus mejores sonrisas

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, Juubi no Kami" Dijo Naruto dejando en shock a Mew quien se quedo congelada flotando en el aire antes de empezar a reírse como loca

"Dices que tu eres el Juubi no Kami?, por favor!, Todos saben que el Juubi desapareció después de que Arceus lo sellara y creara los legendarios con su poder" Dijo Mew entre risas

"Asi que aquí la historia es algo diferente, bueno, era de esperarse, en todo caso, yo no soy ese Juubi yo soy el Nidaime Juubi no Kami y vengo de otra dimencion" Explico Naruto no realmente esperando que Mew le creyera

"Si claro!" Dijo Mew riéndose aun mas, mientras que Naruto suspiraba antes de mirar alrededor buscando si no había nadie que pudiera levantar su coartada antes de que un brillo igual al de una evolución lo engullera dejando despues su forma hibrida con pelaje en todos lados, el hocico, las orejas y las colas

"Es esto suficiente prueba para ti" Pregunto Naruto con un poco de arrogancia en su voz dejando a Mew otra vez congelada en medio de su risa

"J-Juubi?, P-pero como!? Yo pensé que te habían sellado!" Pregunto Mew en shock

"Recuerda vengo de otra dimesion, hablando de eso, me pregunto si alguna vez han existido dos Juubis a la vez, no ocasionaría eso una paradoja o algo asi?" Se preguntó Naruto a si mismo

"Imposible, no hay manera de que haya otro Juubi en ningún tipo de dimensión en cuanto hay un Juubi en alguna Dimensión todas las posibilidades de que el Juubi se reforme son imposibles de realizar" Explico Kurama saltando del hombro de Naruto y volviendo a su forma hibrida

"Ah, cierto. No las presente ella aquí es Kurama, el Kyuubi, ellos son Luke, Cloe y Char" Dijo Naruto apuntando a cada uno de sus amigos y a Kurama

"Ahora en que estábamos?, a cierto dijiste que Arceus te expulso verdad?, bueno por que no le damos una visita a Arceus" Dijo Naruto mientras se agachaba y ponía un sello Hiraishin en el piso

"Ok todos aquí tómenme las manos o agárrense de alguna parte de mi ropa" Dijo Naruto mientras Kurama y sus pokemon lo tomaban sin preguntar mientras que Mew lo miraba con una cara de confusión antes de colocarse nuevamente en la cabeza de Naruto antes de que Naruto cerrara los ojos

"_Voy a aparecer en frente de Arceus, Click"_ Penso Naruto usando sus poderes para moldear la realidad, y en un instante todos ahí desaparecieron en una nube de humo

Salon de los Origenes

Al llegar al salón Naruto se dio cuenta que el aire aquí le costaba respirar y le ardían los pulmones asi que antes de hacer algo Naruto uso sus poderes para evitar que cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño en este salón no le afectara en lo absoluto

Despues de eso Naruto se fijó que todos estaban mirando en una sola dirección, siguiendo la mirada de los demás se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de Arceus

Arceus en cuestión estaba con los ojos abiertos intentando descifrar como esta `entidad` había entrado en su reino y más que nada como había logrado sobrevivir los primeros 20 segundos en su salón

Naruto ahora estaba mirando a Kurama que estaba en el suelo intentando respirar, al ver que Kurama no podía respirar Naruto uso sus poderes para darle su misma inmunidad a Kurama

"Quienes son ustedes!, como se atreven a desgraciar este santuario con sus presencias" Dijo Arceus intentando hacerse los mas intimidante, pero la pura presencia de Naruto lo estaba poniendo incómodo y él no sabía porque , después de mirar a cada uno, la mirada de Arceus cayo encima de Mew y en ese momento Arceus se enojo totalmente al ver que no solo habían gente indigna de estar aquí si no que su hija exiliada estaba en frente de el como si nada ahubiera pasado.

"Mew, como te atreves a volver aca!, te dije que te fueras de aquí, no eres digna de-" Arceus no pudo seguir con su reprimenda dado que un puño choco contra su cara mandándolo a volar hacia una de las paredes de el salón dejando agrietada la pared, Arceus al salir de su estupor dirigió la mirada hacia quien se había atrevido a golpearlo

Pero lo que Arceus no puedo haber previsto fue encontrarse con Naruto con sus diez colas agitándose detrás de el mientras que el estaba con la mirada gacha, en ese momento Naruto decidio subir la mirada hacia Arceus dejando de reprimir su chakra y su KI (Killer Instint) pero solamente dirigiéndolo hacia Arceus haciendo que sus patas cedieran ante la gran cantidad de fuerza detrás de solo esa mirada

"Quien te crees que eres para decirle indigno a alguien" Dijo Naruto solo lo suficientemente alto para que Arceus lo escuchara antes de saltar con un Cho Oodama Rasengan  en su palma que estaba apuntando al techo antes de estrellarse en frente de Arceus

Despues de dejar a Arceus en el suelo con quemaduras por friccion en todo su cuerpo Naruto volvió hacia donde Mew estaba llorando mientras era abrazada por Kurama

"Tch, Llama sobre-desarollada" Murmuro Naruto antes de volver a consolar a Mew

"No te preocupes, aunque Arceus te haya dejado sola, ten en cuenta que conmigo siempre tendrás una familia a donde volver, si fuiste creada a parte de mi antepasado eso nos hace familia no crees?, como Hermanos" Dijo Naruto intentando consolar a Mew que ahora estaba llorando en su pecho

Despues de 20 minutos intentando consolar a Mew , ella dejo de llorar, pero ella aun tenia la cabeza gacha, seguramente pensando en algo

"Bueno Mew, supongo que aquí es adonde partimos caminos, tengo que volver con Ash, no me quiero imaginar en que lio se habrá metido ahora Hehe" Dijo Naruto volviendo hacia donde estaban sus pokemon para prepararse para el Hiraishin

"Espera!" Grito Mew mientras flotaba hacia Naruto y se colocaba en su pecho denuevo mientras Naruto la recibía y le daba un abrazo de despedida, o eso pensaba Naruto

"Que sucede ahora Mew?" Pregunto Naruto

"E-Es que no creo que siga siendo recibida aca, con todo lo que hemos hecho a Arceus y el daño que ocasionaste al salón" Explico Mew entre lagrimas

"Que quieres decir Mew?, no podrias recorrer el mundo, no creo que sea tan difícil cuando puedes volar" Dijo Naruto intentando consolarla

"A eso me refiero, quiero ir contigo, quiero recorrer el mundo contigo, Naruto-niichan" Dijo Mew mientras abrazaba a Naruto

"De que puedes puedes, pero no tienes amigos aca?, es tu familia sabes?, aunque no te acepten estoy seguro que te siguen amando" Explico Naruto

"Claro!, dame 10 minutos me ire a despedir, tengo que ver a Tia, Ray. Oh! También tengo que despedirme de Darky" Dijo Mew antes de trasportarse a otro lugar mientras que los demás quedaron algo confundidos

"Darky?" Dijo Naruto antes de empezar a reírse como loco, seguido por los demás

Despues de un minuto entero sin parar de reírse Naruto y los demás dejaron de reírse mientras que Naruto se quitaba una lagrima del ojo

"Tengo que preguntarle despues a Mew quien es Darky" Dijo Naruto entre jadeos por tanta risa

**TimeSkip 9 minutos despues**

"Ya llege!" Dijo Mew sorprendiendo a los que estaban en el salón

"Bueno, supongo que estamos listos, pero antes, una pregunta Mew" Dijo Naruto logrando que Mew se diera la vuelta para mirarlo

"Quien es Darky?" Pregunto Naruto

"Ah, el es como el hermano gruñon de la familia, el es un Darkray" Explico Mew

"Hehe, ese nombre si le queda" Dijo Naruto antes de sacar una pokebola

"Entonces Mew?, estas segura que quieres ir con nosotros?" Pregunto por ultima vez Naruto

"Claro" Fue la respuesta corta de Mew

"Aun que te tenga que capturar?, ya sabes por si acaso alguien intenta capturarte no puedan" Explico Naruto

"Esta bien, siempre me eh preguntado como es dentro de una pokebola de todos modos" Dijo Mew antes de usar su pata delantera para tocar el botón de la pokebola, siendo absorbida dentro de la pokebola

Justo despues de que sonara el _Ding_ que indica que la captura fue exitosa Naruto dejo salir a Mew

"Como fue?, según tengo entendido es diferente para cada pokemon" Dijo Naruto

"Parecia como si estuviera en un sueño, pero aparte de eso nada mas" Dijo Mew antes de volver a apoyarse en la cabeza de Naruto

"Ok! Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Exclamo Naruto

Y asi todos desaparecieron de ahí en un flash

En el bosque

Al llegar todos menos Naruto y Kurama estaban algo mareados pero algo que todos lograron escuchar fue un murmuro de Kurama

"Presumido…" Dijo Kurama

"Que?, bueno tengo derecho a ser presumido de vez en cuando o no?" Dijo Naruto

"De todos modos por que no vamos al centro pokemon de una vez, quiero dormir!" Dijo Naruto bostezando otra vez mas

**TimeSkip : 30 minutos en las puertas del centro pokemon (12:37 AM)**

Al entrar al centro pokemon Naruto y los demás ahora con Mew en la cabeza de Naruto se dieron cuenta que todos estaban mirando a Naruto confundidos

Hasta que Naruto se fijo que no había cambiado de vuelta a humano

"Encerio?, ninguno de ustedes pudo recordarme que tenia que quitarme el disfraz?" Mintio Naruto para quitar la sospecha , sorprendentemente funciono y todos dejaron de verlo, aunque habían algunos que lo miraron por mas tiempo, lo dejaron ser, pensando que era algún loco o algo asi. No que a Naruto le importe

"Bienvenido al centro pokemon, en que podría ayudarle?" Dijo la siempre feliz enfermera Joy

"No, gracias simplemente pasaremos a nuestra habitacion para poder dormir" Explico Naruto antes de empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones para los entrenadores

"Ok, que tengas una buena noche de sueño" Se despidió la enfermera Joy

Despues de subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitacion, Naruto se lanzo a la cama casi instantáneamente quedándose dormido si no fuera porque se olvidó de cambiar a humano, pero en la cama el brillo paso inadvertido

"_Sigh_ que dia mas largo, la batalla de gimnasio, el entrenamiento, la pelea con Arceus, bueno al menos no me voy a aburrir aca" Dijo Naruto antes de apagar las luces

"Buenas noches a todos" Dijo Naruto antes de quedarse dormido

Y asi otro dia mas pasa para nuestros héroes que ahora están en ciudad Pewter que otras aventuras nos esperaran

Esta historia continuara!

**AN: Whoo 5.600 palabras nuevo record personal, lo siento por tanto tiempo inactivo, tuve que preparar mi cosplay para una convención de anime Hehe, fui de kakashi para quien le interese**

**2 semanas y media wow lo siento por tanto retraso aquí hay una galleta para que te alegres**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y nos veremos en otro capitulo de Naruto Nidaime Juubi**

**Arceus Bashing lol apuesto que nadie se lo esperaba eh?**

**-Snip3dow**


End file.
